Atrévete a salvarme
by Liz19forever
Summary: ¡Por favor Dios, por favor no!-pensé en mi mente. Tenia mis manos aferradas a la perilla de la puerta, sentí como corrio su cuerpo detrás de mí y pase saliva. ¿Qué hago, qué hago? -pensé y mi voz interna me dio la respuesta: corre Bella, tienes que correr
1. Inocencia perdida

**Atrévete a salvarme**

**Sumario:**

Ven y líbrame de esta agonía, alíviame el dolor con tu sonrisa y sáname esta herida. Atrévete a salvarme, ayúdame a encontrarte y yo resucitaré, porque sé eres lo que siempre esperé.

**Advertencia:**

Esta historia contiene descripciones no aptas para personas sensibles a temas como la violencia y el sexo sin consentimiento. Se sugiere tener más de 18 años o criterio formado.

**Prefacio**

_¡¡¡¡Maldición, maldición…. No por favor no te mueras ahora!!!! Arggg!!!!_

Grite frustrada golpeando el manubrio de mi automóvil — Perfecto — murmuré entre dientes mirando a todos lados de aquella solitaria y oscura carretera y era el colmo de mi mala suerte, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasarme algo?, me pregunté mientras apretaba la palanca para abrir el capot del automóvil y tratar de ver si podía arreglarlo, no era muy entendida en el tema automovilístico pero trataría de hacer el intento, cualquier cosa a no quedar varada en la mitad de la nada a esa altura de la noche. Me baje del automóvil con el celular en la mano, apenas puse un pie fuera me pego de lleno el aire helado que circundaba, estaba bajando una tenue neblina que humedecía el ambiente. Miré, moví algunos cables pero nada, resignada a llamar a una grúa marque mi teléfono, solo un repiqueteo constante — Ocupado —exclamé entre dientes y mi siguiente alternativa era avisarle a Ángela para que fuera a recogerme, marque su número, dio dos repiques y su voz se oía apenas producto de la fuerte música de fondo.

— Ángela, gracias al cielo — respiré aliviada por primera vez en la noche.

— ¡¡¡Bella!!!! — contestó ella.

— Se descompuso mi auto podrías venir por mí — le pedí.

— ¡Bella! ¿Eres tú? —Habló nuevo —Bella no te escucho — agregó y sentí como el sonido de la música de fondo se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

— Sí soy yo… Ángela ¿Me escuchas? —grité — estoy en la mitad de una carretera y mi auto se descompuso puedes venir por mí — Insistí alzando la voz

— Es Bella pero no logro escucharla — sentí que le dijo a alguien y me imaginaba que era a Taylor puesto que una voz ronca varonil se sintió de fondo — Bella cariño no te escucho ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó mi amiga.

— En la carretera Norte, mi auto se descompuso — grité pero lo siguiente que escuche fue un silencio, miré mi teléfono — Batería Baja — era el mensaje y mi celular se apago — ¡maldición! — exclamé ofuscada, un suspiro profundo escapo de mis labios mientras contemplaba el maldito auto frente a mí. Levanté las manos para bajar el capot y cuando lo hice me percaté de que no estaba sola.

Frente a mí un hombre de aproximadamente unos treinta y tantos años de edad, su aspecto no era muy decente, estaba vestido con unos jeans gastados, una camisa a cuadrille y una sudadera de fondo, traía una chaqueta de mezclilla, tenía una sonrisa intimidante y demasiado burlesca dibujada en el rostro, su pelo era negro desordenado, me causo miedo, le di una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Te ayudo? — me preguntó poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su jeans, aún tenía esa sonrisa burlesca dibujada en el rostro y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, un poco macabros.

— No gracias ya llame a la grúa — mentí y algo en el me dio una desconfianza absoluta.

— Soy bastante bueno con los coches ¿Segura que no quieres que lo revise? — agrego dando un paso hacía mi posición.

— No se moleste, muchas gracias pero esperaré a la grúa llegará en cualquier momento — le dije tratando de parecer convincente y no tenía que ser adivina para saber que jamás es bueno estar con un desconocido en la mitad de un lugar donde la casa más cercana estaba a kilómetros de distancia. Hubo un tenso silencio entre ambos hasta que él se sujeto la barbilla con su mano y me miró.

— Como quieras — exclamó y camino a un costado de mí, me quede tiesa en mi posición, mi corazón latía furioso contra mi garganta y millones de situaciones se me pasaron por la mente, incluso apreté mucho más el teléfono apagado en mi mano, como atenta a cualquier movimiento que hiciera el extraño sujeto para golpearlo y salir corriendo. Su cuerpo se deslizo ávidamente siguiendo la carretera sin detenerse, cuando lo sentí lejos, respiré aliviada y camine hacía la puerta de mi automóvil para entrar a él, camine presurosamente, aún con mi corazón latiendo furiosos y mi estomago contraído. Iba abrir completamente la puerta cuando sentí su presencia detrás de mí, con su mano cerró de golpe la puerta e impidió que yo la abriera, pasé saliva estupefacta en mi posición, incapaz de mirarlo y comencé a temblar.

— Sabes, pensé que hoy sería uno de esos días en donde no hay suerte — exclamó contra mi oído sacando un mechón de mi rostro, el halito tibio de su respiración hizo que mi cuerpo comenzara a temblar inexplicablemente, un miedo se apoderó de mí. No pude responderle nada — Pero aquí estás tú, en la mitad de la nada — agregó en un susurró espeluznante acercándose aún más a mi cuerpo.

_Por favor, por favor, Dios, por favor no_

Pensé en mi mente, tenía mis manos aferradas a la manilla de la puerta, sentí como corrió su cuerpo detrás de mí y pase saliva.

_Qué hago, qué hago, qué hago…._

_Correr Bella, tienes que correr_

Me dije mirando hacía un costado de la calle, solté lentamente la manilla de la puerta y respiré profundamente, mi estomago estaba completamente contraído, sentía mis manos frías producto del miedo y sentía mis piernas cansadas y pesadas.

_¡¡¡¡Corre ahora!!!!!_

Me gritó mi voz interna y en un acto improvisado corrí.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas? — gritó el hombre a mis espaldas y sentí como sujeto mi polerón con sus manos, dándome con ello un leve empujón al tratar de agarrarme pero el necesario para que mis torpes pies tropezaran y callera de bruces contra el frio suelo. Gateé desesperada tratando de pararme para seguir corriendo justo cuando casi lo lograba sentí su mano sujetar fuertemente uno de mis tobillos y jalar hacía él arrastrándome por el pavimento, al tenerme cerca de él me giró, en su rostro aún estaba dibujada esa maldita sonrisa burlesca, traté de luchar por soltarme de su prisión pero me sujeto por las manos y sentí su peso completo contra mí haciendo que mi cuerpo quedará inmovilizado al sentarse a ahorcajadas, tomó con fuerza de las muñecas mis manos frustrando así mis intentos por soltarme. Extendió mis manos hacía los costados y se acercó a mi rostro.

— No es muy cortes de tu parte lo que acabas de hacer — exclamó victorioso mientras me levantaba de suelo con una agilidad impresionante. Estaba claro que tenía más fuerza que yo.

— Me encanta cuando gritan me excita mucho más —agregó apegándome a su cuerpo, me levantó por la cintura, mis pies se arrastraban y yo luchaba por zafarme de su abrazo pero no lograba hacerlo.

— ¡Por favor ¡— le suplique en un gemido al entender sus intensiones cuando me arrastro hacia un costado del camino, internándose en la espesura del bosque oscuro.

— Por favor — agregué otra vez entre sollozos y como deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que alguien apareciera y todo se detuviera.

_No merezco esto por favor Dios, esto no puede pasarme a mí_

Me dije en pánico cuando sentí como me tiró contra el piso, traté de arrancar otra vez pero esta vez a diferencia de la primera, me sujeto con fuerza y me pego con su puño cerrado en el rostro a la altura de de mi barbilla, sentí como brotó de mis labios un líquido tibio y mi cuerpo se relajó por completo de manera inexplicable. La sensación fue como cuando la mente se separa del cuerpo, sentí a lo lejos el sonido de la ropa rasgarse, sentía la brusquedad con la cual estaba haciéndolo pero contrario a todo no podía luchar, mis manos no me respondían, las sentía pesadas, miré hacía un costado y lo único que se veía era la luna en aquel oscuro manto celestial.

_El va a violarte_

Me dije y traté de gritar, incluso pensé que lo hice, sentía como mi mandíbula se abrió completamente pero extrañamente mi grito no se oía, no importaba cuan fuerte tratar de hacerlo, simplemente no se oía.

— Te gustará ya lo verás, a todas termina por gustarle —susurró en mi odio cuando se cernió sobre mí al tiempo que volvía a pegarme, sentí el peso de su cuerpo contra él mío.

_Un recuerdo feliz, tienes que buscar un recuerdo feliz, tienes que pensar en otra cosa, vamos Bella tú no estás aquí…. ¡¡¡¡Busca!!!! Busca!!!!!_

Me dije y la única vez que consideré estar en una situación así pensé en que tal vez podría aminorar el dolor o el miedo si lograba pensar en algo más, distraer la mente, como cuando iba al médico y tenían que sacarme sangre, pensar en otra cosa te distrae y la experiencia no es tan mala del todo.

— Eres exquisita — agregó lamiendo mi mejilla y fue allí cuando un dolor punzante embargó mi pelvis y supe que nada sería igual después de esta noche — Oh como lo pensé, esto es genial, te sientes tan bien — agregó embistiendo con fuerza y las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas al sentir su cuerpo friccionar contra el mío.

_Un recuerdo feliz, un recuerdo feliz, un recuerdo feliz_

Comencé a decirme tratando de acallar los gemidos que el extraño en mi interior estaba profiriendo de manera insistente y distorsionada, apreté mis ojos buscando en mi memoria algún recuerdo feliz que me pudiera hacer olvidar el lugar y lo que estaba sucediendo.

_Un recuerdo feliz_

Murmuré con un hilo de voz cuando lo sentí embestir con mucha más fuerza contra mi cuerpo y entonces en la espesura de la noche le vi, todo cambio a mi alrededor, ya no estaba tirada en la mitad de un bosque desnuda con un extraño poseyendo mi cuerpo, estaba sentada hacía cinco años atrás, en la cafetería de la escuela. Era primeros días de marzo, mi primer almuerzo en aquella nueva escuela. Distraída estaba jugando con mi comida cuando el ruido de la puerta me hizo alzar la mirada.

_Edward_

Una sonrisa en mis labios se dibujo al verlo entrar aquel día, su tés blanca, sus ojos verdes, su cabello cobrizo desordenado por el viento, su polera ajustada, sus labios carmesí torcidos en esa sonrisa excita que me había cautivado. Él era mi recuerdo feliz.

— ¿Isabella Swan, verdad? —me había preguntado aquel día.

— Bella — le corregí sentándome en el asiento a un costado de él, se rió.

— Edward… Edward Cullen — contestó estrechando mi mano y mis mejillas se tiñeron de un escarlata profuso. Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil y después de todo Forks no era tan mala pensé sonriéndome nerviosa aún sosteniendo su mano contra la mía y la tibieza de su roce era exquisito.

— Parece que seremos compañeros de laboratorio — agregó con una sonrisa sugerente quitando su mano de entre las mías. Aquel día no pude contestarle nada, apenas podía coordinar las ideas, así que me limite a asentir tímidamente con mi cabeza.

— Oh sí — gemía sin control — así, se siente tan rico — agregó con la voz distorsionada —me fascina —le sentí decir contra mi rostro y las nauseas me embargaron.

_Por qué a mí, por qué_

Me dije mientras buscaba en mi mente otro recuerdo feliz, necesitaba buscar otro recuerdo feliz para poder escapar del momento, no sentí mi cuerpo, no sentir el cuerpo sudado friccionando contra el mío. Al sentir sus gemidos más erráticos comprobé ya no había nada que hacer, estaba consumado, solo me quedaba algo que ese hombre sobre mí no podía tocar, mi mente, me volví a sumergir en mis recuerdos felices de la niñez, necesitaba acallar y cambiar ese rostro maldito por el rostro de él — _Edward —._

— ¡No espera Edward! — le grité sujetándolo de la polera, aquellos ojos verdes esmeraldas se desviaron hacía los míos.

— ¿Qué sucede Swan? — me preguntó curioso por mi arrebato

— Es Newton — le dije apuntando al chico rubio a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, no dejaba de mirarme y se había vuelto molestoso, tres años habían pasado y aún no perdía la esperanza que yo le correspondiera pero particularmente este semestre se estaba haciendo difícil esquivar las insistentes invitaciones de Mike Newton, hasta me estaba dando pena siempre decirle que estaba con jaqueca o que iba a estudiar con Ángela.

— ¿Aún no se da por vencido? —me preguntó en un susurró yo negué con mi cabeza, Edward suspiró y luego me miró divertido — Le gustas, es lógico que quiera impresionarte yo lo haría — comentó y ambos lo miramos.

— Se hace molesto — exclamé frustrada ante la insistencia del rubio chico que no entendía el mensaje de "no me gustas" que había tratado infructuosamente de darle por estos tres largos años de preparatoria. Tal vez no debí ofrecerle amistad pensé de pronto.

— Tan malo no puede ser —dudó Edward quién lo veía como un inofensivo romeo pero claro Edward no era el blanco de cursilerías como yo. Abrí mi casillero y le entregue el regalo que había recibido la semana pasada en mi puesto en la clase de literatura, frente a todos, era un osito con una tarjeta musical. Mi amigo me miró enarcando una ceja al leer el titulo de la tarjeta "Tuyo por siempre" y con una sonrisa burlesca la abrió ignorando que emitía sonido y caí en pánico al sentir la canción de titanic inundar los pasillos de forma vergonzosa, unos cuantos chicos que estaban a nuestro alrededor se giraron a mirarnos curiosos, las risas no se dejaron esperar al ver la cara colorada no solo mía sino de Edward quien me entregó la tarjeta en cuestión de segundos.

— Tienes razón es bastante malo — coincidió Edward riéndose nervioso y me miro.

— Ya no se qué hacer — exclamé desesperada y el hecho que no tuviera novio no estaba ayudándome. Al contrario, ese hecho le daba más alas y esperanza al pobre de Mike.

En eso noté como mi "insistente pretendiente" se aproximaba hasta donde estábamos Edward y yo, corrí mi vista y las ideas se me estaban acabando, que podría decirle ahora si salía con alguna invitación repentina para ir al cine, para ir a comer, estaba en eso distraía pensando cuando sentí unos labios cálidos, tersos, suaves y húmedos contra los míos. Abrí mis ojos estupefacta y las facciones del rostro de Edward a solo milímetros de distancia me confundieron, su respiración tibia me atonto por unos minutos — Edward estaba besándome — me pregunté en mi subconsciente tratando de buscar la explicación.

— Sígueme el juego — murmuro contra mis labios con esa sonrisa torcida sin separarse un ápice de mis labios.

Había esperado tres largos años por este momento, por sentir sus labios tibios y dulces contra los míos, que ahora que estaba teniéndolo no sabía cómo reaccionar, sentí la insistencia de su lengua por entrar a mi boca y fue allí cuando me deje llevar profundizando el beso, cerré mis ojos y me olvide de Mike, de que estábamos en la escuela y de lo más importante que éramos AMIGOS, MEJORES AMIGOS. Por estos tres largos años yo había sido testigo de las innumerables novias que había tenido Edward, no por nada era el chico más popular de la escuela, aún así yo lo había amado en secreto y me había conformado con ser su mejor amiga y compañera interminable de estudios, prefería tenerlo así a no tenerlo y no podía imaginarme mi vida sin su presencia.

De pronto comprendí que ese beso podía complicarlo todo y mi corazón dudo pero al sentir como una de sus manos se deslizo a mi cintura y con la otra me sujeto el cuello con fuerza mientras aún seguía besándome, esa duda se disipó. Sus labios se movían decididos pero suaves contra los míos, y su lengua masajeaba la mía de una manera exquisita, mis imaginaciones respecto a cómo besaba eran tan paupérrimas que las sensaciones que su beso estaba provocándome eran ininteligibles, indescriptibles. Absorta en aquel beso perdida en su perfume, consumida por la tibieza de su halito estaba recordando tal vez unos de los momentos más felices de mi adolescencia. Mi primer beso había sido justamente con el chico que amaba.

Me rehusaba a abandonar ese recuerdo cuando sentí un escozor entre mis piernas que me devolvió a la realidad, miré asustada a todas partes y comprobé macabramente que aún no terminaba mi tortura, sentí como se balanceo con más ímpetu contra mi frágil cuerpo, apenas podía respirar y tenía adormecida mis piernas, sentía su peso completo contra mi pecho y mis costillas me dolían. Sentía sus gemidos en mi cara y su halito tibio contra mi nariz, quisiera haber sentido una gota de alcohol emanar de su boca para así justificar en parte este arrebato tan bestial pero el hombre que estaba violándome estaba completamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¡¡Grita!!! — pidió embistiéndome con mayor fuerza, pero lo ignoré quería volver a mi recuerdo a mi lugar seguro.

— ¡¡¡Grita maldita sea, grita!!! — agregó friccionando con mayor fuerza su cuerpo contra él mío haciendo la experiencia aún más dolorosa y repugnante, sin poder evitarlo un pequeño aullido se escapo de mis labios al sentirlo desgarrarme por dentro con cada movimiento

— Por favor — murmuré tratando de volver a mis recuerdos, a mi mundo feliz, lejos de allí, lejos de él, quería volver con Edward.

_Edward — pensé con tristeza ¿Qué estaría haciendo él ahora?, me pregunté y como odiaba al ser frente a mí que estaba arrebatando ese tesoro tan preciado que había guardado para él._

— Eso es grita — exclamó entrecortado — quiero oírte gritar — agregó cuando pase saliva para evitar complacerlo. No pude evitar sentir sus jadeos más fuertes.

_Recuerdo feliz, recuerdo feliz, recuerdo feliz — me grité a mi misma mientras miraba el amanecer, y me pregunte ¿Cuánto rato más faltaría?_

— ¡¡¡¡¡Felicitaciones!!!!! — sentí decir a mi padre apenas entré por la puerta de nuestra casa y me quede de una pieza cuando me abrazó tan efusivamente y no podía creerlo, mi padre jamás había sido de aquellos que demuestran sus sentimientos en público y menos con muestras de afecto tan explicitas. Se separó de mi y luego se puso rojo de vergüenza al ver a Edward detrás de mi — Lo siento — agregó volviendo a tomar postura de padre y yo me reí.

— ¿A que se debe tanto entusiasmo? — le pregunté mirando de reojo a Edward quien trataba de controlar la risa.

— Edward — le saludo mi padre evadiendo mi respuesta, mi mejor amigo le estrecho la mano en respuesta.

— Jefe Swan — contestó apagando las facciones irrisorias de su rostro pero era francamente imposible.

— ¿Y bien? — insistí a mi padre, esté cambió su expresión a una totalmente culpable lo que me sorprendió.

— Ten velo por ti misma — exclamó y me paso un sobre gigante abierto, lo miré extrañada.

— Es un delito federal — denoté al percatarme que mi padre había abierto mi correspondencia.

— Lo sé, lo sé, arréstame después — contestó entusiasmadísimo.

Giré el sobre y entendí porque tanto arrebato de parte de mi padre al comprobar quién era el remitente, me giré hacía Edward con la boca abierta de la impresión y él me abrazó.

— Felicidades Swan, te dije que lo lograrías — me dijo besando mi mejilla tiernamente.

— Pero es la universidad más cara — le contesté aspirando su perfume, tenía mi cara contra su cuello y aún seguía perdida y completamente enamorada de ese hombre. No importaba que hiciera yo simplemente no podía evitar amarlo, claro que en secreto.

— No te preocupes estas becada — anunció mi padre sin esperar a que leyera la carta y mi sorpresa aún fue mayor, miré a Edward que me sonrió tanto o más emocionado que mi padre, me puso uno mechones de cabello detrás de mi oreja mientras yo sacaba la carta, la leí a una velocidad impresionante y justamente como mi padre había dicho estaba becada por la escuela más prestigiosa y cara de todo el país.

— Gracias Edward, si ti no podía haberlo logrado — exclamé emocionada abrazando a mi mejor amigo y quién me había ayudado todos estos años a estudiar y mucho más a ganar esa tan ansiada beca.

Sin duda ese había sido uno de los momentos más felices de mi adolescencia puesto que significaba que yo finalmente iba a cumplir mi sueño, iría a la universidad y no solo eso, iría junto a mi mejor amigo, junto al hombre que había cautivado mi corazón. Ahora solo había un problema, tenía que encontrar la fuerza para decirle lo que sentía por él. Me separé.

— Ahora no tienes escusa para no ir conmigo al baile de graduación — anunció Edward mientras subíamos a mi habitación. Gracias al cielo mi padre se había ido, sino hubiéramos estado confinados a la cocina.

_Tienes que decírselo Bella han pasado cuatro años, estamos a unos cuantos meses de egresar de la preparatoria y tu aún no le confiesas a Edward que lo amas._

_Lo sé pero no encuentro el momento adecuado_

Le había contestado a mi amiga Ángela aquel día y tenía miedo, miedo a que después de esta semana nunca más volviera a ver a Edward y nuestras vidas tomaran caminos diferentes, de hecho ese había sido uno de los motivos por los cuales había decido aceptar su proposición para concursar por la beca en Dartmouth porque él iría allí y podría prolongar nuestra amistad y una vez lejos de casa, lejos de Mike, de mi padre, tal vez me armaría de valor para confesarle mi amor.

— Edward… tu sabes que yo… no bailo — protesté sentándome en el borde de mi cama.

— Pues suerte que yo si — contestó sonriéndome — Vamos no es tan terrible, además no quiero ir solo al baile de graduación — exclamó con una cara de perrito arrepentido.

— Tú puedes ir con quien desees — protesté y no era secreto que todas, especialmente Jessica, esperaban que Edward las invitará.

— No me interesa ir con nadie más que con mi mejor amiga —exclamó abrazándome.

— Esta bien iré pero no abra manera de que me hagas bailar — le anuncié y él me dio una mirada de suficiencia.

— Bailaras — amenazó

Al sentir el cuerpo friccionar con más fuerza y con mayor frecuencia supe que todo pronto acabaría y quise, entonces, regresar al recuerdo de mi primer beso, aquel beso tan esperado, aquel beso tan deseado, todas esas emociones que sentí aquel día podrían acallar y reemplazar las emociones de asco, miedo y pena que estaban embargándome ahora. Pero una vez más el destino estaba dispuesto a que yo sufriera, tanto o más de lo que ya estaba sufriendo. En vez de volver al recuerdo feliz, volví a uno de los recuerdos más tristes y hasta ahora solo superado por este que estaba viviendo.

— ¡¡¡Edward!! — Grité infructuosamente caminando por el pasillo del lugar donde estaba desarrollándose el baile — ¿Dónde se habrá metido? — me pregunté y ya habían pasado muchos minutos desde que lo había visto hablar con Emmett cerca de la barra. Iba a gritar otra vez cuando Ángela salió presurosa de una puerta que cerró despacio como queriendo que nadie la oyera, me paré detrás de ella y le hablé.

— Ángela ¿Qué haces? — le pregunte y ella se volteó a mirarme en pánico.

— Yo nada… pero tú ¿Qué haces aquí? — me preguntó en respuesta

— Busco a Edward, ya me quiero ir, ¿lo has visto? — le interrogué. Dudo pero finalmente negó con su cabeza. Suspiré.

— Tal vez este con Taylor — pensé en voz alta, y en eso se sintieron unas risotadas emanar de la habitación de la cual había salido recientemente Ángela.

Nos miramos y me sonreí.

— ¿A quién viste? — le pregunté divertida por pillar a alguno de nuestros compañeros perdiendo la virginidad la noche de graduación, iba a avanzar pero mi amiga se interpuso.

— Busquemos a Taylor tal vez Edward esté con él — me propuso visiblemente nerviosa lo que me extraño.

— Claro — le contesté e iba a irme cuando sentí más claramente la voz de Jessica. Abrí mis ojos en sorpresa y poseída camine haciendo caso omiso a las peticiones de Ángela para que me tuviera.

— Bella vamos por favor — insistió pero la ignoré, tomé el pomo de la puerta y abrí los suficiente para ver a Jessica apoyada contra la pared riendo coquetamente al chico frente a ella, de pronto y como si fuera en cámara lenta, la observé acercarse peligrosamente, contemple absorta como acariciaba el cabello del muchacho y fue allí cuando reparé en quién se trataba. Su cabello broncíneo estaba desordenado como de costumbre, sus manos se deslizaron hasta encontrar las de Jessica que estaban entre su pelo y el beso que ella le dio me demostró que Edward era simplemente un chico como cualquier otro, no el hombre que yo había idealizado por estos cuatro largos años. Pase saliva mirando como sus labios se juntaban y como él correspondía al beso. No fui capaz de cerrar la puerta pero gracias a Dios, Ángela lo hizo por mí.

— Bella — musitó bajito y yo seguía con mi vista pegada en la puerta que ahora estaba cerrada. Sin decir nada, me giré en mi posición y camine, tenía que irme, irme lejos, mientras avanzaba hacia la salida sentí el grito de Ángela pero cuando sentí su cuerpo cerca del mío corrí para perderla. Quería estar sola, mi corazón se había congelado y a pesar que latía furioso contra mi pecho estaba completamente destrozado. Me escondí por unos minutos interminables detrás de la local donde estaba la fiesta, entre los automóviles lloré descontroladamente pensando en que yo para él siempre solo fui su amiga, su mejor amiga.

_¿Que tengo de malo Edward? ¿¡¡¡ Qué!!!!!?_

_¿Por qué no te puedes fijar en mí?_

Concluí mientras las imágenes de mi amor infantil besándose con Jessica se sucedían en mi interior.

— No tienes nada de malo, al contrario eres maravillosa — le sentí musitar en un grito y su voz ronca me trajo de regreso a la tierra. Cuando sentí como el peso de su cuerpo dejo de existir sobre el mío, supe que todo había terminado, sentí como la unión de nuestros cuerpos desaparecía en reemplazo de eso sentí entre mis piernas brotar un liquido tibio. Contemple impávida como se vestía y un dolor profuso en mi pelvis me embargó llevándome de regreso a mi pesadilla. Unas lágrimas rondaron por mi rostro.

_Edward, Jessica…. Jessica, Edward_

Era lo único que podía pensar aquella noche, las lágrimas se sucedían una tras otra sin control, me levanté y camine como una sonámbula hasta llegar a la salida del estacionamiento, iba a caminar a casa cuando sentí que alguien me jaló con fuerza.

— Bella ¿dónde vas? — me preguntó y su voz aterciopelada era tan dulce y tierna como siempre. Lo miré sin poder articular palabra, tenía frente a mí otra vez, esos ojos verdes esmeraldas tan profundos, tan bellos pero la furia me inundó. No pude evitar darle una cachetada. Edward me miró descolocado por mi actitud.

— Pero — protestó — Bella ¿Qué sucede contigo? — me preguntó confundido sujetándome por los brazos con fuerza.

— Eres igual a todos, maldita la hora en que me robaste el corazón — le grité desesperada, sus ojos verdes me miraron confundidos, entonces sentí la voz de Ángela detrás de nosotros.

_¡¡¡Bella!!!!!_

_¡¡¡¡Bella!!!! ¡¡¡¡¿Estás bien?!!!!!_

Preguntó mi tierna amiga y me perdí en aquellos ojos negros, se pronto aquella noche había estado tan oscura como está. Él me había destrozado el corazón, hoy ese desconocido me había roto la inocencia, había usado de mí de la manera más brutal y cruel, sentí una mano tibia en mi hombro a la que rehuí.

— Hay que llamar a una ambulancia — balbuceó Ángela.

Desvié mi vista sobre su hombro y comprendí que ya no estaba en aquel bosque frio, sino que estaba tirada en la mitad del pasillo acuclillas afuera de la puerta del dormitorio de mi amiga en la Universidad donde habíamos entrado hacía un par de meses atrás.

Miré mis manos y estaban completamente sucias, llenas de tierra, miré mi cuerpo y tenía mi ropa rasgada, mi pantalón a medio poner, con manchas de sangre lo que hicieron patente la realidad. Me tomé el poleron y traté de ocultar mi cuerpo detrás de él.

— ¿Bella que sucedió? — Insistió Ángela con lágrimas en los ojos visiblemente asustada por mi atuendo y por mi actitud.

— Me violaron — respondí con un hilo de voz y no podía acabar de entender porque tenía que ser yo.

**10 años después**

_Pasajeros con destino a Seattle favor acercarse al mesón para abordar_

_Pasajeros del vuelo 939 con destino a Seattle favor abordar por puerta 26_

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? — me preguntó mientras caminábamos hacía la puerta que acababan de indicar por altoparlante. Era el llamado de mi vuelo, era el inicio de mi regreso a casa.

— Si — confirmé a mi mejor amigo sacando el boleto de avión desde el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Y lo había meditado mucho pero extrañamente hoy sentía que debía regresar a casa, que debía volver a Forks.

— No puedo creer que estés desaprovechado esta oportunidad, Edward nadie había hasta ahora rechazado una oportunidad así — exclamó incrédulo — Es por lo que has luchado todos estos años, de verdad que no te entiendo — exclamó tratando de convencerse o mejor dicho de convérseme a mí, Jasper aún albergaba la esperanza de poder hacerme desistir.

— Siempre hay una primera vez — le contesté mientras entregaba el ticket de abordaje a la auxiliar de vuelo frente a mí — Además tomaré la misma beca en el hospital de Forks — agregué pero esté puso sus ojos en blanco ante lo cual me reí.

Mi fiel amigo y compañero de universidad aún no acaba de entender mi decisión de "confinarme" a un hospital de pueblo como él había exclamado cuando se enteró de mi declinación al ofrecimiento que me habían hecho para realizar mi especialización en neurocirugía en el mejor hospital de Chicago. Cuando la auxiliar me devolvió el pase y me confirmó que ya podía abordar el avión me volteé para despedirme de quién se había convertido en mi mejor amigo, quién había ocupado el lugar de Bella durante estos diez años.

— ¿Qué puede haber en Forks que no haya aquí? — me preguntó en un último intento y le sonreí abrazándolo.

— Mi pasado — exclamé separándome de él — ¿Irás para las fiestas? — le pregunté intentado cambiar el tema mientras caminaba lentamente hacía el avión.

— Trataré — exclamó a lo lejos resignado.

Antes de entrar al avión me giré nuevamente y observé, por última vez, a través de la mampara de vidrio que nos separaba la figura de mi amigo que permanecía absorto al otro lado del aeropuerto. Alce mi mano en el aire por última vez para despedirme, él hizo lo mismo, en su rostro había una sonrisa fingida.

— Créeme que para mí tampoco es fácil — exclamé entre dientes al recordar a Bella ¿Qué habría sido de mi mejor amiga de la adolescencia todos estos años?, me pregunté mientras tomaba asiento en el avión que me llevaría de regreso a casa.

* * *

**Hola a todas, aquí estoy yo con una nueva historia. Como siempre quiero decirles que estoy ansiosa por leer sus impresiones respecto a esta nueva idea que ha cruzado mi mente y tal vez al principio se piense que es una historia triste pero dejenme aclararles que es una bella historia de amor, con un trasfondo que no estará excento de polemicas pero me gusta tocar temas sensibles. Espero de todo corazón que les haya tincado seguir leyendome y dejen sus reviews con confianza. Muchos cariños para todas Liz.**

**Ps. Trataré de actualizar Pecados Carnales pronto =)**


	2. Bienvenido Pasado

**Diclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 1: Bienvenido pasado**

_Dr. Cullen a emergencias pediátricas, Dr. Cullen a emergencias pediátricas_

Nunca me acostumbraría a escuchar mi nombre por alto parlante, era incomodo y un tanto vergonzoso. Era mi primer día en el hospital de Forks y ¿Ya tenía una emergencia?, mientras evaluaba las palabras escuchadas, conjeturé que debía haber un error, normalmente yo no atendía niños, mi especialidad era neurocirugía no pediatría, sin contar que, estaba enfocado a adultos pero en cuanto lo analice con mayor detenimiento entendí que así era estar "becado": se ve de todo y para todos los gustos.

Apresuré el paso cuando me percaté que la puerta del ascensor se cerraría y tendría que tomar las escaleras, me encontraba en el décimo piso y por supuesto que trataría de evitar a toda costa tener que bajar a pie. Entré justo a tiempo, las puertas se cerraron apenas termine de poner el pie en el interior. Cómo era habitual, no solo aquí en Forks, sino en cualquier hospital del planeta, el ascensor se encontraba repleto de personal médico y uno que otro paciente, claro que para mi mala suerte, dentro del personal medico se encontraban las recién llegadas becadas de enfermería, al igual que yo, estaban allí para hacer su práctica en las distintas unidades.

Habitualmente lograba pasar desapercibido, de hecho, cuando estuve de interno en Chicago, era uno más de los médicos residentes, allí nadie me miraba raro ni susurraba a mi espalda, allí yo era un completo y "feliz" desconocido, lamentablemente en Forks era todo lo contrario.

Aquí yo era algo así como el hijo prodigo que retornaba a casa, todo mundo me conocía, desgraciadamente desde que había nacido y ahora que mi padre era el recién ascendido Director Médico de este hospital pues tenía mucho más susurros a mis espaldas y mi repentino "regreso".

En parte sabía que sucedería cuando me vieran regresar después de tantos años, lo había asumido en parte, pero no por ello no iba a dejar de fastidiarme lo previsible que podía ser un pueblo tan pequeño como lo era mi "antiguo hogar". Claro esta que, cuando habían aceptado mi solicitud de beca, a pesar que mantuve en estricta reserva para con mi familia esta decisión, jamás me imaginé que mi padre había pasado de ser un simple mortal médico a convertirse en algo así como mi "jefe", sí hubiera sabido aquello claramente mi decisión habría sido otra, al menos, una que dejara fuera de la ecuación el hospital de Forks.

Pero ahora no había vuelta atrás, ya me encontraba aquí y tendría que acostumbrarme a lidiar con los comentarios de pasillo por lo que suspiré resignado, tomé todo el aire posible y que me permitían mis pulmones para tratar de acallar esa sonrisa burlona y consentida que me estaban dando dos de las nuevas becarias de enfermería. Cambie mi expresión a una más seria y profunda evitando el contacto visual con ellas, ya tenía suficiente con que lidiar para demostrar que estaba allí por mis propias capacidades más que porque mi padre era quién era ahora.

El ascensor hizo en total tres largas e incomodas paradas durante todo el trayecto desde el décimo piso hasta el primero, estaba por llegar cuando mi beeper vibró insistentemente. Lo saque de mi cinturón y miré el mensaje — _Ya voy, que impaciencia_ —pensé esquivando a la muchedumbre con la que me encontré cuando las puertas finalmente se abrieron. Me hice lugar entre los cuerpos hasta que llegué a la sala de emergencias pediátricas apenas lo hice una enfermera, de las becadas que ha este punto ya parecían plaga, salto de un respingo de la silla en la que se encontraba y con lo que, supuse, era un historial medico entre las manos, me dio alcance.

— Dr. Cullen, aquí esta su paciente —exclamó decidida y con un dejo de coquetería.

¿Qué nunca entenderían que, si estuviera interesado en entablar alguna relación amorosa, jamás pero jamás elegiría a una compañera de trabajo? Volví a suspirar pero esta vez tomando entre mis manos lo que ella ofrecía, medio sonreí después de todo ella no tenía la culpa que yo estuviera un tanto "escéptico" al tema de involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien del mismo ambiente, las malas experiencias me perseguían y no iba a repetirlas jamás, con una vez era suficiente.

Me concentré en la ficha médica y de reojo en la enfermera que aún me miraba exhaustivamente de pies a cabeza y comprobé que, como pensaba, se trataba de un menor.

El historial médico indicaba que había sufrido una caída por colisión en un partido de futbol y que aparentemente no había fracturas. Entonces me pregunte lo evidente ¿Para que querían una evaluación neurológica?, debía haber un error. Alce la mirada hasta encontrarme con la piocha que colgaba en su pecho, al lado izquierdo de su delantal, en realidad quería ubicar el nombre de la enfermera y a esta altura de mi turno las confundía a todas.

— ¿Kate? —llamé dudando y ella asintió — ¿Verás creo que hay un error, yo estoy haciendo el turno en post operatorio de neurocirugía, creó que debieron llamar a Newton? —exclamé y no podía creer que, el persistente chico rubio, jugador de baloncesto, que traía loca a media escuela, exceptuando a mi ex mejor amiga de la infancia se hubiera hecho ¿Pediatra?, sin duda la vida daba muchas vueltas algunas impensadas.

Apenas la muchacha me dio una mirada extraña me corregí — Dr. Newton —agregué más serio y un tanto solemne. A mi mente se vino un recuerdo de niñez, tal vez, el más vergonzoso de toda mi historia estudiantil, el día en que Bella me mostró un regalo que justamente Mike le había mandado, una cursi tarjeta de Titanic, ese día, había pensado que no era tan malo que el muchacho fuera condescendiente y delicado con ella, hasta que, había escuchado con mis propios oídos que esa insignificante tarjeta tenía sonido ¡Demasiado cursi! me grité en mi interior y como aquel día, mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo furioso. Había sido la primera y tal vez, la única vez en que me había sonrojado de esa manera cuando todos se habían girado a mirarnos. La voz de la enfermera me trajo de regreso a la realidad.

No hay error, el Dr. Newton ya la examinó y ahora esta pidiendo que la evalúe un neurocirujano, es decir, usted —me explicó dulcemente mientras jugaba con sus dedos enterrados en su melena rubia, haciendo con ella una especie de rulo, apreté mis facciones y suspiré. Mi estadía en aquel lugar iba a ser larga y tortuosa de eso no había duda, enterré mi mirada en la ficha médica y allí estaba la firma de Mike, ahora el Dr. Newton y la interconsulta a Neurocirugía.

— Ya veo —murmuré en respuesta caminando hacía donde se encontraban las camillas, mientras lo hacía leí con rapidez el examen previó que había realizado Mike y justo cuando sentí que los pasos se detuvieron enfrente mi mirada hacía mi nuevo y pequeño paciente.

La enfermera corrió la cortina develando frente a mí a una niña, tal vez de unos diez años, en realidad no miré bien la edad, que permanecía recostada de espaldas en la camilla, aún traía puesto el collarín de seguridad en su cuello. Me acerque lentamente y los ojos de ella se desviaron hacía un costado impacientes apenas me sintió a su lado. A pesar que le tomaba trabajo hacerlo sin voltear completamente el cuerpo me miró de reojo. Dos pares grandes de ojos de un marrón intenso me escrutaron en mi persona, me miraron de pies a cabeza.

— Hola —la saludé acercándome un poco más a ella.

— ¿Dónde está el tío Mike? —preguntó apenas me divisó completamente y me sorprendió la reacción.

¿Mike tenía una sobrina?, no pude evitar mirar de inmediato a la estudiante de enfermería que aún permanecía parada a un costado de mí, quién se encogió de hombros sin entender mucho más que yo.

— Soy el Dr. Cullen, y te haré una evaluación neurológica —comencé a explicarle pero ella desvió sus penetrantes ojos castaños de mí para dirigirlos hacía la enfermera interrumpiéndome con su voz infantil por segunda vez. Me traía sorprendido su personalidad y madurez, de pronto, pensé que estaba hablando con un completo adulto, generalmente un menor estaría asustado pero ella parecía demasiado familiarizada con los hospitales.

— ¿Cullen? —discrepó confundida — ¿Dónde esta el verdadero Dr. Cullen? —inquirió en un respingo mirando a todos lados como si yo no existiera. Al segundo alzó una de sus manos y se tocó resuelta el cuello de seguridad, yo en cambio me quede perplejo por su reacción.

¿Acaso también conocía a mi padre? Iba a explicarle que yo también era Cullen y todo la historia de que soy otro doctor diferente al Dr. Carlisle Cullen cuando la voz ronca de Mike se sintió detrás de mí, evitando mi propósito.

— Y "Doc" ¿Cuál es el diagnostico? —preguntó divertido haciendo que la aludida le diera su mejor mirada fulminante capaz de asustar a cualquiera que la hubiera contemplado en esos minutos. Lo miré aturdido por tanta familiaridad no solo entre ellos dos, sino de aquella pequeña niña con todo incluyendo al parecer con parte de mi familia.

— No lo sé aún no logró examinarla —respondí dejando la ficha médica en la mesa a un costado.

Sin más preámbulo me acerque hasta ella y saque la linterna de mi bolsillo, era obvio que Mike, ya le había realizado el examen de rutina pero aún así el procedimiento era el procedimiento y tenía que hacerlo de todas maneras además eso, me daría tiempo suficiente para procesar tantos cabos sueltos y aclarar en parte la historia que estaba desarrollándose frente a mi narices. Rehuyó el contacto con la luz tal y como debía ser, sus pupilas se contrajeron lo que era buena señal, no había daño de carácter neurológico, al menos. Suspiré guardando la linterna, me tocaba seguir con el examen, debía evaluar sus reflejos.

Tomé sus manos entre las mías. Dio un saltito y era primera vez, que la pequeña frente a mí, se mostraba un poco asustadiza al sentir mi toque, apenas sintió mi mirada en ella sus mejillas se tiñeron de un escarlata, me sonreí ante su vergüenza — Lo siento, las tengo un poco más fría que lo habitual, en realidad aún no me acostumbro al clima —explique y era cierto. Aún no me acostumbraba del todo a que estaba tratando con una niña y no con un adulto el cual no hubiera saltado por la frialdad de mis manos, seguramente los pediatras se las frotaban antes para evitar reacciones de este tipo. Ahora que lo recordaba bien yo lo había visto hacer antes, Tanya acostumbraba frotar el estetoscopio cuando examinaba a sus pequeños pacientes.

Apenas ese nombre se vino a mi mente mi rostro se contrajo — _Tanya _—y ella era uno de los motivos, entre otros, por los cuales finalmente me había decidido a volver.

— ¿Cómo te caíste? —le pregunté saliendo de mis cavilaciones ayudándola a que se sentara con las piernas colgando hacía mí.

Apenas estuvo sentada en la camilla, su pelo de un castaño oscuro se dejo ver en toda su magnificencia. Calló como una cascada por sus hombros, lo que me recordó a alguien y se me contrajo el corazón ante ese recuerdo, fue como si hubiera vuelto a mi niñez y hubiera regresado a mi triste presente.

— Me tropecé con el estúpido de Newton —confesó en su voz infantil haciendo una morisqueta y me giré a ver a Mike que permanecía de pie detrás de nosotros

— ¡Ey! cuidado con el lenguaje señorita —reprendió al instante desviando su mirada hacía mi paciente y luego a mí que estaba con el signo de interrogación tatuado en el rostro — Es mi sobrino, devoto de corazón pero con una capacidad de coordinación peor que la de los Swan —explicó resignado y al escuchar ese apellido volví a mi niñez.

En cuestión de segundos pase de mi agotantes y extenuantes días en los hospitales como médico residente hasta los recuerdos más dulces de mi adolescencia. Recordé a que se refería Mike con la torpeza de los Swan, recordé a Bella: a mi frágil y poco coordinada amiga. Recordé cada pisada en falso, cada agarré improvisado que practique y me había vuelto un experto en evitar que mi mejor amiga aterrizara de lleno contra el suelo —_superhéroe al rescate _—susurraba burlesca una y otra vez sonriéndose ruborizada cuando mis brazos la agarraban con fuerza impidiendo su caída — _¿Qué será de mí cuando tu ya no estés?_ —había sido una de la última pregunta que me había hecho como amiga. Justo un par de días antes de no hablarme más, antes de aquel malentendido del baile de graduación, antes que todo se complicará producto de la nada. En aquel entonces, hacía diez años atrás mi respuesta segura y decidida había sido una promesa rota producto de la indiferencia y la poca valentía de mi parte a encarar un hecho del cual me arrepentí no haber confesado —_Simple, jamás estaré lejos de ti_ —apreté mis ojos sintiéndome demasiado culpable de algo que podría haber evitado tan sólo con haber insistido aquellos días posteriores o mejor aún si tan solo hubiera leído entre líneas cuando Jessica me había hablado aquella noche, yo sabía que era un juego y aún así lo seguí, tontamente había pensado en que podría darle un escarmiento a la suntuosa y pretenciosa Jessica, pero lo único que había logrado había sido alejar a la única persona que debió haber permanecido en mi vida: Bella se había alejado y con justa razón.

— ¿¡Dónde esta mi hija!? —inquirió a lo lejos, una voz que sería capaz de reconocer en cualquier lugar de este planeta.

Habían pasado diez largos años, y tal vez más, si considerábamos que la última vez que había escuchado ese timbre de voz fue justo después de que me diera una cachetada en la mitad del estacionamiento del lugar donde se había celebrado nuestro baile de graduación. Aún así no importaba, reconocería a Bella en cualquier lugar, en cualquier circunstancia, así pasaran otros diez años más.

Su voz melodiosa y simple ahora estaba cargada de cierta ansiedad y miedo. Bella estaba preocupada y demasiado aterrada, me lo comprobó ese gritito histérico que había proferido, había sido el mismo que yo había sentido cuando me había gritado su verdad aquella noche.

— ¿Marie? ¿Marie? ¿Dónde esta mi hija? —cuestionó sin respuesta al segundo.

Permanecí en silencio sin poder procesar, automáticamente mis manos se soltaron de los brazos de la niña que estaba frente a mí y ahora mi mirada se clavo en ella. Esos ojos marrones infantiles se elevaron hacía el cielo y sentí un soplido bajo emanar de sus labios avergonzada por el escándalo que estaba ad-portas de realizar ¿Su madre?.

La cortina que nos cubría se corrió de pronto, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y creo que los de todo el mundo presente, los tacones de sus zapatos se sintieron llegar en fracción de segundos hasta mi posición seguida de una pregunta que confirmó mi teoría al respecto.

— Oh cariño… ¿Hija cómo? —y su voz se silencio por un segundo — Doctor ¿está ella bien? —preguntó sin notar aún mi presencia y me giré al instante para encararla — ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó sin voz evidentemente sorprendida por mi presencia allí.

* * *

**_Holis me demoré un resto en subirles el primer capítulo pero aquí esta ¿Qué les parece?, no escatimen en hacerle click al botoncito verde de Reviews... los estoy esperando ansiosa. Cariños a todas, Liz._**


	3. Presente

**Crepusculo no me pertenece, ni sus personajes yo solo me divierto con ellos y en esta historia los haré.... digamos que será una bella historia de amor... ^^ XD****Capítulo 2: Presente**

* * *

Apenas miré en el interior del portamaletas me asusté — _Se me paso la mano esta vez_ —pensé al mirar lo que había comprado en el supermercado en Port Ángeles, pero con una hija de nueve años y medio y un padre confabulado para darle en el gusto a cuanto capricho se le ocurriera era mejor tener la lacena llena de víveres, que al menos fueran en algo saludables, que verlos a ambos comprando a hurtadillas mías golosinas y quien sabe cuanta cosa más. Tomé con extremo cuidado las bolsas e hice malabares para cerrar la cajuela cargándolas. Desgraciadamente para mí, la torpeza no se quita con el transcurso de los años, al contrario, se acrecentaba hasta bordes impensados y así me lo demostraba no solo la entrada de mi casa sino que todo objeto por pequeño que fuera, si se interponía en mi camino, se transformaba en un potencial asesino. Con poca agilidad y casi presintiendo una aterrizada con bolsas incluidas en el suelo esquive la bicicleta de mi hija tirada en el jardín delantero.

— Marie hija mía —susurré pensando en ella — me pregunto cuándo será el día en que me hagas caso y guardes tus cosas donde se debe —cuestioné entre dientes buscando en mis bolsillos las llaves, mientras lo hacía sujeté fuertemente las bolsas contra mi pecho.

Puse la pequeña llave de metal en la cerradura y estaba a segundos de hacerla girar cuando se sintió el sonido del teléfono detrás de la puerta — _pero que inoportunos _—pensé mientras las llaves se escurrían de entre mis manos, solo me bastó un pequeño desequilibro entre mis dedos para que el metal cayera como si se tratara de agua.

— ¡Maldición! —recriminé agachándome con dificultad y es que evitar a toda costa derramar las compras recién hechas era una lucha constante y que hoy no perdería.

En realidad si lo pensaba bien, no podía tener más mala suerte, siempre que tocaba ir de compras o mi padre no podía acompañarme o Marie se encontraba en la escuela, en resumidas, tenía que ir siempre sola con el consiguiente problema de las bolsas. Aunque por otra parte tal vez debía agradecerlo puesto que, sí ya yendo sola había comprado la mitad del supermercado como hubiera sido si mi hija me hubiera acompañado.

Pensar en mi pequeña Marie me hacía sonreír, quién hubiera pensado que con esta pequeña personita mi vida iba a dar un vuelco tan grande y de tantas maneras posible. Hoy era una madre, alguien dependía de mí y eso era lo mejor que podría haberme pasado, dentro de todo.

Hacía diez años atrás, yo era una inocente niña de dieciocho años, llena de ilusiones y de fracasos, estaba empeñada en borrar algunos malos episodios de mi vida y por ello había emprendido estudios en una universidad lejana. Había sido mi idea romper con todo y con todos, de eso no podía arrepentirme. Era un hecho demasiado verdadero que aquella noche en particular había estado en un lugar y momento equivocado, hacía nueve años y fracción había sufrido una agresión irracional, completamente innecesaria y para nada merecida sin embargo, el giro más inesperado y por cierto el más difícil finalmente y a la larga había recompensado todos esos meses de dolor, angustia y culpa. Todos esos horribles meses de espera se había disipado como nada con solo ver dos hermosos y redondos ojos marrones frente a mí. Una madrugada distinta, una madrugada especial había dado vida a una pequeña cosita toda arrugada. Era un cuerpecito completamente frágil, con labios bien definidos, la duda a quién se parecería se había disipado, se parecía a mí en casi todo y eso me alegraba, esa pequeña personita era mía, era mi hija. Verla había disipado todo el odio y rencor que mi corazón podría haber albergado alguna vez.

Aquel día, tras sentirla en mis brazos respirar, al poder tocarla y sentirla mía había perdonado a todos, incluyendo a su padre. Fui capaz de algo que jamás creí posible, perdonar a todo ser que me había causado alguna vez algún daño. El rencor que había sentido por lo que me había pasado, incluso el rencor que había sentido por ella al haber descubierto que estaba embarazada había sido condonado con la primera sonrisa deslumbrante que me dio aquella madrugada, el cansancio pareció nada y no quería dejar de mirarla ni tocarla. Ella había venido a irradiar a mi vida una paz que jamás había conocido, distinta.

Era cierto que producto de mi embarazo había postergado muchas cosas, entre ellas mis estudios pero extrañamente no me arrepentía de nada. Todo pasa por algo me había dicho a mi misma cuando decidí dejar la universidad y ser una madre a tiempo completo.

Hoy a mis veintiocho años sentía que la decisión tomada había sido la correcta y que mi destino tal vez no era convertirme en una prominente ejecutiva, o en una maestra de escuela sino que era lo que ahora vivía, mi destino era tener esta hermosa familia que el destino se había empeñado en darme.

Aunque debía reconocer que, aún tenía ganas de algún día retomar mis estudios por ahora mis preocupaciones y prioridades eran otras. Entré y apoye las bolsas en la mesa de arrimo que estaba junto a la entrada, contesté justo a tiempo antes que desistieran, como odiaba a los insistentes.

— Bueno —exclamé un tanto irritada

— ¿Con la Señora Isabella Swan por favor? —preguntaron por la línea y fruncí el ceño.

Hasta esta altura del partido no entendía porque aún me molestaba ese denominativo de "señora" sí era una cuestión inevitable, siempre, no importará donde fuera, apenas me veían de la mano de mi pequeña hija pasaba de ser una señorita a una flamante señora. Como si esa denominación me diera un rango distinto dentro de la sociedad o como si ser señorita fuera contrario a ser madre. ¡Menuda pelotudez! Pensé al segundo de escuchar esa palabra, ¿qué ahora no podía ser señorita y tener una hija?.

— Señorita —corregí molesta a mi interlocutor, no porque me importará que me llamaran señorita, con un simple Bella bastaba, sino más bien por la denotación detrás del "señora" era eso lo que me fastidiaba — Habla ella —confirme sin darle tiempo de siquiera hablar — ¿Con quién hablo? —inquirí de vuelta.

— Señora Swan —insistió y casi quise estrangularla pero mejor la ignoré — Estoy llamándola desde la escuela de su hija Marie —explicó.

Entonces mi expresión cambio, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar sin control ante la ansiedad que me probaba este tipo de llamadas. Yo las recibía con una habitualidad indeseada y que daría yo por no tener que escuchar la voz de las auxiliares del colegio cuando me informaban que Marie, otra vez, había sido victima de su horrible torpeza. Una, heredada para mala suerte de ella, de mí. Sin poder evitarlo un presentimiento embargó mi corazón de madre en extremo dejando como nimiedad la denominación utilizada con mi persona.

La verdad y para ser completamente honesta el resto de la explicación que siguió a la palabra accidente, que quiso darme la secretaria, a quién no reconocí en un comienzo, sobre el accidente en una actividad extraescolar, no la escuche en lo absoluto. Simplemente corté, sin mayor cuidado solté las bolsas aún conciente de que todo quedaría regado en la mitad del piso corrí de vuelta al automóvil y emprendí el rumbo hacía el hospital.

De todas las veces que hasta ahora había recibido una llamada de aviso, en todas y en cada una de ellas, las heridas iban desde una simple torcedura de tobillo hasta la más grave que fue un coma que duró tres días. Tres largos, tortuosos y desesperantes días en donde había pensado que moriría junto con ella si no despertaba jamás. Ese solo recuerdo de cómo habían sido para mí y en realidad para toda mi familia aquel accidente en particular me revolvió el estomago y me contrajo el alma de manera desgarradora. Un brinco de pavor se apodero por completo de mi corazón que ahora latía furioso contra mi garganta, ese sonido ensordecedor estaba nublando en parte mi juicio, no podía hacer nada más que pensar en que cuando pisara aquel hospital me dirían lo peor.

Antes de ser madre para mi todo carecía de importancia, cuantas veces fui yo la que le dije a Renee que era exagerada y melodramática cuando hacía show para darme permiso para que fuera alguna actividad del colegio o fiesta, hoy los papales se habían invertido. Un simple dolor de estomago u oído sin querer lo hacía parecer fin de mundo, mi aprehensión era algo en lo que sin duda debía trabajar, el problema era que no sabía cómo, después de todo para ser padre no hay manual. Todos tenían razón los niños se caen constantemente el problema con mi hija es que ese habitual era exagerado.

De pronto recordé lo menos importante a esa altura: ¡Qué demonios hacía mi hija en una actividad extraescolar de futbol sí yo había dicho que no la semana pasada!. Lo hice aún conociendo de ante mano la respuesta: Charlie. Estacioné en el frontis de emergencias del ya conocido hospital sin importarme los reclamos que me hicieron.

Irónicamente mi peregrinar por aquel hospital había comenzado el día que había dado a luz a Marie y parecía no estar dispuesto a terminar hasta que saliera de con ella de allí muerta. Entré con prisa y sin importarme el grito histérico que me dio un guardia cuando notó que dejaría el auto detenido allí

— ¡Señora! ¡Señora! ¡No puede estacionar aquí! —avisó molesto pero lo ignoré. Como ya conocía el lugar entre directo hasta el pabellón de urgencias pediátricas donde conjeturé estaría mi hija.

— ¡Señora espere! —gritó la enfermera al verme pasar ignorándola por completo — Usted no puede pasar, debe esperar afuera —recalcó pero yo estaba dentro incluso antes que ella pudiera darme alcance.

Como una verdadera lunática busque entre las distintas camillas que existían en el lugar. Al no dar con ella la impaciencia se acrecentó y temí lo peor, Marie no estaba por ningún lado y eso me angustió, al principio pensé en que le encontraría sentada en una camilla esperándome, tal vez, con un hueso roto o dislocado como era habitual. Después de todo venía saliendo de un esguince de tobillo pero contrario a ello en ese lugar no había señales de mi pequeña hija y eso seguro era mala señal ¿Sino por qué no estaba allí?

La impotencia de no saber dónde estaba o cómo estaba hizo aflorar nuevamente la ira en mí. Esta vez, contra se dirigió exclusivamente en contra de mi padre. Era casi seguro que él había cedido a la presión de su nieta regalona y finalmente a escondidas mías había firmado la autorización seguro falsificando mi firma.

¡Maldición! Pensé ofuscada buscando aún en aquel pabellón pero nada. Lo que sí me prometí fue que pasará lo que pasará esta sería la última vez que dejaría que sucediera algo así, después de hoy, las cosas cambiarían, pondría mano dura y por primera vez en toda su existencia, Marie sentiría quién era el adulto en la relación. Se acabaría la madre "amiga" de la hija, prefería mil veces que me odiara si con eso podía mantenerla a salvo. Nunca más cedería ante sus caprichos, me impondría a cualquier costo ya no habría consenso ni votaciones donde evidentemente perdía por ser la única sensata y al parecer madura de los tres. Era el colmo que mi padre con la llegada de su nieta hubiera retrocedido a ser un niño, ¡No más democracia! Me juré a mi misma con susto de que, al final del día, me encontrará con mi hija tendida en una camilla y quien sabe con que clase de heridas solo por darle en el gusto al nuevo capricho de este invierno: Futbol.

¿Por qué Marie no podía simplemente jugar con las demás niñitas de su edad?. Y la respuesta no era difícil de adivinar, ella había crecido rodeada de adultos, entre Jake, su padre y el mío no había mucho poder femenino por así llamarlo. Escasamente tenía contacto con Ángela o con Renee cuando las visitábamos pero de allí, jamás había estado rodeada de presencia femenina salvo por la mía. A veces pensaba que, había sido un error haberla criado en Forks, tal vez debía haber aceptado la propuesta de mi madre y haberme ido a vivir con ella.

¿Por qué no podía ser más femenina, más delicada? Y al segundo de pensar en aquello me retracte ¡A quién tratas de engañar Bella, para que tu hija fuera femenina tú deberías serlo y yo era gran ejemplo a lo contrario, siempre haciendo el rol masculino en la familia, era lógico que Marie fuera como yo y le gustará andar trepada en árboles al filo del peligro siempre.

¡Debería estar pensando en conquistar a uno de los sobrinos de Mike! pensé de repente y entonces caí en cuenta que estaba demasiado desesperada. Al segundo de pensarlo me desdije, y es que dimensionar aquel deseo fue lo peor: Mi hija besando a uno de los Newton. ¡Sí tan solo tiene nueve años! ¡Reacciona Bella, seguro no estas respirando, esto es efecto de tener poco oxigeno en tu cerebro!

Camine en círculos desesperada ante la nula cooperación que obtuve de las pocas enfermeras, aspirantes a modelos, que había allí. Entonces empecé a correr cortinas por doquier sin importarme acosar. Era muy probable que dado mi nerviosismo estuviera dando un espectáculo pero el modo de "madre sobre protectora" estaba activado y era en este momento que entendía a a Renee.

Me estremecí al recordar cada vez yo le hice a ella lo que ahora mi hija hacía conmigo. Por primera vez la comprendía de manera incondicional, era horroroso sentir que tu hija no esta a salvo no importa que hagas, expuesta a tanto peligro que hay y tu sin poder hacer nada, sintiéndote impotente ante su dolor y fragilidad. Estaba en eso, sintiendo lastima por Renee y por mi misma cuando por fin la encontré.

Respiré aliviada al verla conciente y sentada en una camilla. Al menos no era algo tan grave constante. Para variar un médico estaba atendiéndola y su mirada marrón se encontró con la mía apenas sintió el ruido de la cortina que corrí develando el lugar. No espere que me hablaran, simplemente dije lo que primero se me vino a la mente, fue un desahogo completo de toda la angustia y estrés que me había generado no encontrarla.

— OH Marie… ¿Hija cómo? — Exclamé atolondradamente — ¿está ella bien? —pregunté al médico que la estaba examinando.

Fue tanto mi descuido que hablé mientras me acercaba sin mirar a los demás y cuando lo hice quise no haberlo hecho nunca. Fue retroceder en el tiempo, de pronto, ya no me encontraba en el hospital sino que de golpe estaba en el estacionamiento aquel diez años atrás. Era la noche de mi graduación, de la nada, incluso sentí otra vez la voz odiosa y embustera de Jessica como si se tratase de hoy.

Ante mis ojos se reprodujo esa escena que tanto trabajo me había costado borrar de mis recuerdos y que evidentemente ahora comprendía jamás había borrado. Les vi otra vez y sentí la misma sensación que aquella negra noche —¡No! —pensé impactada ante la idea de volver a sufrir el desengaño que tanto dolor me había causado en aquel entonces. La vida no podía volver a hacerme aquello, no después de diez años, no ahora cuando por fin era completamente feliz.

En el instante que su mirada me encaró mi mundo colapso, por primera vez, desde hacía todos estos años en que no lo veía mi corazón de golpe volvía a sentir confluir demasiadas emociones juntas. Emociones que creí pérdidas, olvidadas, borradas pero que con tristeza y pesadez hoy comprobaba estaba vivas y marcadas a fuego. Emociones que creí no volver a sentir jamás estaba hoy sintiéndose de la manera más real jamás posible.

Él, mi príncipe azul, el hombre de mis sueño, mi otra mitad, mi amigo por tanto años, mi todo estaba parado allí frente a mí otra vez. La diferencia era que, lejos de haber reencontrado al niño, reencontré a un hombre. Edward ya no era "mi" Edward adolescente, era Edward el adulto. Estaba vestido con una impecable bata blanca, de alguna manera u otra, siempre lo adiviné o tal vez lo supuse, él seguiría los pasos de su padre.

Su marca aún no había desaparecido, su pelo impecablemente desordenado seguía allí dándole esa nota jovial y distinta además de sexy. Con una incipiente barba y esos ojos esmeraldas mucho más profundos que los de antaño volvieron en parte a cautivarme como lo habían hecho aquella primera vez en biología tantos años atrás. Toda esa humanidad estaba allí parada frente a mí contemplándome desconcertado.

Era mi demonio personal, mi ángel, mi dios, Edward… Edward Cullen estaba hoy, luego de muchos años, cumpliendo una fantasía que tenía mi corazón guardada en lo más hondo de su ser. Había vuelto, al fin nos reencontrábamos después de tantas historias — ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —pregunté sin voz tan sorprendida como seguro lo estaba él por mí.

Nos limitamos a mirarnos como dos perfectos estúpidos, de hecho, y si no hubiera sido por que Mike entró a la escena creo que aún seguiría contemplándolo extasiada.

— Edward es becario aquí, esta haciendo su pasantía en neurocirugía —me explicó Newton tomando el control de aquel encuentro fortuito.

— Ya veo —fue todo lo que pude decir y guardé silencio.

De pronto sentí la mirada insistente de alguien y me percaté que mi pequeña hija tenía los ojos cuadrados sin entender nada de lo que sucedía. Le sonreí nerviosa.

— ¿Estás bien? — la interrogué y ella asintió tímidamente — ¿Qué paso? —le pregunté saliendo del transe acercándome hasta ella.

Apenas lo hice y al pasar por su lado volví a sentir aquel perfume tan característico de él, esa esencia varonil que se coló por cada uno de mis poros activando un sentido que creí olvidado me asustó.

— Fue culpa de Newton… salió de repente y se estrelló conmigo —se apresuró a defenderse con voz infantil.

De pronto, todo esa entereza mostrada antes por mi hija se vio quebrada en su rostro, su pera comenzó a temblar mientras sostenía su mirada en la mía — Lo siento, no fue mi intensión, no te enojes por favor —me pidió al cabo de unos minutos de tensas miradas desviando su rostro del mío.

Suspiré al contemplar su reacción y miré a Mike que se encogió de hombros avergonzado, al final fue el mismo Edward quién interrumpió el tenso momento familiar.

— ¿Puedo? —preguntó con esa voz aterciopelada que tanto me gustaba y noté como se activo su modo profesional, no era realmente él quien me hablaba, al menos no el hombre, sino que era el médico. Me corrí y deje que hiciera su trabajo.

No podía negar que tenerlo tan cerca me ponía un poco incomoda y no podía evitar estar asustada ante su proximidad. Estar allí junto a él me hacía sentir rara, tenía tantas preguntas que quería formular y un deseo que jamás pensé iba a volver a sentir, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas estrecharlo en un abrazo. Incluso quería llorar en su hombro pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué?.

Tosí para alejar esos sentimientos tan poco cuerdos de mi mente. Estaba concentrada en aquello cuando de pronto y como si fuera magia otro sentimiento me embargó al notar que me miraba de reojo, apenas notó que yo me había dado cuenta de aquello giró su vista al frente sonriéndole a mi hija. De los puros nervios respire entre dientes para bajar las revoluciones de mi corazón, entonces otro sentimiento afloró y que había olvidado, por primera vez, desde que me habían atacado en aquella carretera me sentí a salvo.

Tan a salvo que baje la guardia por un momento, mi modo racional se apago dando paso al irracional o mejor dicho emocional, deje que aquellas emociones de niñez fluyeran otra vez y por un segundo, ante la imagen frente a mí de él junto a mi hija imagine que lo que observaba no era doctor y paciente sino padre e hija. Sonreí como una tonta ante esa idea que había fantaseado alguna vez muchos años atrás y me estremecí al recordar "como se hace un hijo" mi felicidad momentánea se vio opacada por un recuerdo que deseaba haber logrado olvidar.

Cuando me imagine aquello me estremecí casi como aquel día, mi cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar sin sentido y ese maldito recuerdo me invadió por completo. Era el único de todos mis recuerdos que guardaba muy en el fondo de mi alma y que no había recordado hace mucho, me conmoví. Un frió recorrió mi cuerpo y mi vista se nubló, fue como si me faltará oxigeno.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó Mike preocupado saliendo de su lugar para darme alcance, lo miré sin entender. Se acercó decidido y con una rapidez impresionante, me tomó del brazo en el minuto junto antes que cayera enfrente de Edward y de mi hija.

— Creo que es mejor que esperemos afuera —propuso nervioso y medio sonreí asintiendo torpemente — ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó apenas salimos de la vista de ellos, lo hizo tan bajito que incluso pensé que me había leído mi mente y sabía exactamente que me estaba ocurriendo. Tomé aire mirando a todos lados para calmarme.

— Sí eso creo —confirmé apoyándome en una silla que él acerco.

Nos quedamos allí esperando porque Edward terminará de examinar a mi hija, no pasaron muchos minutos hasta que la cortina se corrió ahora si dejando al descubierto todo el lugar donde ellos se encontraban. Mi hija estaba todavía sentada en la camilla y él tenía entre sus manos unos papeles.

Cuando terminó de firmarlos, miro a Mike y le ofreció lo que me imaginé era el resultado del examen. Este se adelantó y lo tomó examinándolo enseguida, luego Edward giró su vista hacía mí para hablarme.

— Bella — pronuncio y mi nombre dicho por sus labios sonaba distinto. Se me encogió el corazón ante aquella idea, hacía mucho que no escuchaba mi nombre de sus labios.

Iba a contestarle hipnotizada por su voz cuando caí en cuenta que no estábamos solos, mis ojos se desviaron a dos pequeñas orbes cuya interrogante estaba plasmada otra vez. Marie me miraba extrañada y cada vez más confusa, entonces yo lo miré de vuelta a él un tanto contrariada, Edward se corrigió al entender lo que yo estaba pidiendo con la mirada — ¿Sra.….? —exclamó y dudó.

Incomoda situación teníamos entre nos y sin tiempo ni lugar para aclararlo. Edward mi amor platónico de niñez estaba cuestionando sin desearlo, algo que yo prefería mantener en el misterio. Sus ojos verdes se desviaron de los míos a los de Mike que permanecía a mi lado sin decir nada, pude sentir como este se puso serio y se tenso ante la pregunta no formulada. La mirada que le dio de vuelta a Edward fue el impulso necesario para interrumpir su indagatoria.

— Swan… mi apellido es Swan —exclamé despejando la duda, claro que, al parecer no fue suficiente, la cara de confusión no abandono las perfectas facciones de mi adorado adonis. Su ceño estaba fruncido aún.

De seguro ahora no solo tenía dudas respecto a que la pequeña frente a él era mi hija, sino que además al corroborar que mi apellido era el mismo de antaño seguro lo haría inducir lo incorrecto. Supondría erróneamente que me había casado y ahora estaba ¿Divorciada?, quise reírme pero no había nada cómico en aquella suposición. Cuando pensé en aquello miré automáticamente su mano izquierda ¿Estaría él casado? Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

— El examen que le he practicado a su hija ha salido sin ninguna alteración, al parecer, el golpe no provoco ningún daño de consideración, reflexionando además que no hubo perdida de conocimiento podría decirse que fue solo un gran susto —ratificó de la manera más profesional que encontró.

Suspiré esta vez completamente aliviada, al menos no era nada grave y estaba segura que sí hubiera habido algo malo con ella, Edward me lo hubiera informado de inmediato, entonces, fuimos interrumpidos por Marie.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo volver a las prácticas? —preguntó mi hija repentinamente entusiasmada ante la idea que el "accidente" hubiera pasado a segundo plano y sin importancia.

La miré estupefacta y sin poder evitar el enojo. Ella en cambio me miró avergonzada por haber interrumpido la conversación que sostenía con el "médico" .

— Eso es algo que discutiremos después no ahora —rebatí al segundo para quitar de su mente cualquier idea que estuviera fraguando respecto al futbol.

— Pero mamá —protestó haciendo un puchero, la calcine con la mirada que le propine.

— ¿Tendrá que hacer reposo? —le pregunté directamente a Edward ignorándola por completo, quién miraba atónito la interacción entre nosotras, sus ojos verdes se desviaron a los míos cuando escucho que me dirigía a él.

— Desde el punto de vista neurológico, siempre es recomendable, después de un golpe así que guarde reposo al menos por veinticuatro horas sin ninguna actividad pero en realidad… yo no soy el médico tratante, aquello debe decidirlo el Dr. Newton —contestó dirigiendo ahora su mirada al aludido.

Y creo que fue lo mejor, esté por fin entro en la incomoda escena creada frente a nosotros, como en los viejos tiempos, el maldito triangulo de la adolescencia se volvía a formar, claro que, no en las mismas circunstancias. Esta vez sería Mike quien me salvaría de Edward, las remembranzas no eran exactamente como ahora pero algo parecidas.

— Temo que el futbol quedará suspendido por un par de semanas al menos —sentenció y los ojos de Marie se llenaron de lágrimas.

Se me lleno el corazón de pena pero por otro lado de alivio, al menos, tendría un par de semanas para estar tranquila y sin peleas entre nosotras.

— Incluso y aquí viene la parte que te gustará —exclamó haciendo que mi hija alzará la mirada esperanzada — guardarás reposo de la escuela, te daré licencia por diez días —confirmó como si fuera lo mejor que pudiera pasarle, odviamente, Marie esperaba otra clase de noticia así que Mike continuo con su discurso — si bien no tiene nada neurológico, tiene un esguince cervical que hay que tratar —preciso y mi hija gimió al igual que yo. ¿Esguince en el cuello? ¡Dios!.

— Mama por favor no quiero… —exclamó asustada y aferró sus brazos a mi cintura, enterró su rostro en mi pecho, me quede perpleja, por primera vez, no supe que hacer. Contrario a toda lógica materna no la abracé.

Me quede con la intensión automática de abrazarla y consolarla congelada, detenida en el tiempo miré a Edward de manera automatica, esté me observaba confundido y tambien un tanto incomodo. Al final, de manera poco tierna y un tanto esquiva pase mis manos por el pelo de mi hija, haciendole cariño, deslicé mis manos hasta sus muñecas y la separé de mi cuerpo un poco haciendo que me mirará.

— Hablaremos en la casa sobre este tema pero por ahora tendrás que hacer reposo —confirmé y ella se largó a sollozar enterrando su carita infantil en mi regazo.

Ese reposo obviamente implicaba lo que ella más odiaba: permanecer en la casa, lejos de sus amigos, en realidad, lejos de la reserva. Ya no podría ir a visitar a Jake ni salir con el resto de los chicos en excusiones y eso era como matarla en vida.

Marie amaba el aire fresco, el bosque para precisar. Le fascinaba acampar, dormir fuera y disfrutaba cada fin de semana cuando Jake le prometía mostrarle nuevos lugares secretos al interior del bosque, llegaba emocionada a mostrarnos a mí y a Charlie sus nuevos descubrimientos arqueologicos.

— Bien creo que ya cumplí con mi labor aquí —anunció Edward tosiendo para interrumpir el minuto madre-hija. Alce mi mirada encarando la suya.

— Gracias —le dije extendiendo la mano, me observo por unos instantes en aquella mirada había de todo y nada a la vez. Noté como extendió su mano en el aire para estrechar la mía con una convicción que me asustó.

— De nada —respondió resuelto y su mano abrazó la mía. El contacto con la piel de Edward fue extraño, sentí como un golpe eléctrico, no pude evitar sonreírme nerviosa cuando comprobé que seguía teniendo ese frío toque tan característico de él.

Su mirada sostuvo la mía sin prisa y advertí como sus labios carmesí se torcieron regalandome una amplia sonrisa, de aquellas que tanto me fascinaban.

— Que mejores pronto Marie —deseó despidiéndose también de mi hija. Quien apenas alzó su mirada, estaba más concentrada en el "castigo" que había impuesto Mike.

— Bien, terminaré de llenar las formas para que las firmes y ambas puedan irse a casa —informó Mike alzando sus cejas.

Tanto él como Edward salieron juntos del lugar, giré mi vista hacía Marie quién aún sollozaba por el diagnostico pero que al ver la expresión que mi rostro tenía se largo a llorar de plano previendo el regaño que le daría, ahora que por fin, nos encontrábamos a solas.

Estábamos por salir del hospital cuando casi al llegar al auto que permanecía aparcado en el frontis cuando el sonido de unos pasos presurosos y una voz en particular me detuvo.

— ¡Sra. Swan! —me llamó sin tapujo y su voz sonaba incluso más varonil que hacía unos minutos atrás, me giré no sin que mi hija me mirara, esta vez, demasiado suspicaz por la repentina atención que tenía con nosotras el neurólogo.

— Entra al auto por favor — le pedí en un murmullo incomodo pero ella, con esa persistencia infantil tan característica por desgracia, se rehusó. Miró a Edward y luego a mí, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y esos ojos grandes y bien delineados que poseía se iluminaron con malicia, ella creía haberme pillado en algo y tenía razón, claro que antes que pudiera emitir un respiró recordé quien era la adulta de las dos — sube —insistí cortante y ella sonrió aún más — ahora —le ordene abriendo la puerta de mi vehiculo, como era de esperarse obedeció rezongando y yo, para mi suerte, alcance a cerrarla en el minuto preciso que él arribo a mi lado. Agradecí en mi fuero interno que no estuvieran las llaves en el contacto porque sino apostaba a que mi tenaz hija hubiera bajado el vidrio sólo para enterarse y confirmar la teoria que seguro ya tenía fraguada en aquella infantil pero audaz mente.

— Bella —murmuró cuando advirtió que la niña había salido, momentáneamente, de la ecuación y que permanecía absorta detrás de un vidrio.

— Edward… no es necesa… —traté de explicar pero me interrumpió.

— ¿Podríamos tomarnos un café? —me preguntó demasiado entusiasta para habernos reencontrado hacía cuestión de minutos, dada las circunstancias en las que nos habíamos distanciado.

Estaba nervioso y contrario a toda lógica no lo oculto. Se sonrió mostrándome esa dentadura perfecta que poseía y paso su mano por aquel pelo desordenado como solía hacerlo en su niñez. Mire a todos lados apenas me sentí observada, en realidad no sabía que buscaba pero estar allí conversando con Edward me hizo tener una especie de "vistazo" del pasado. Estaba por desistir de mi estúpida sospecha cuando en la entrada del hospital estaba nada menos y nada más que Mike. Quién apenas notó que lo había descubierto hizo como si estuviera buscando a alguien o algo en medio de un gigante florero que había a la salida. ¡Patético! Pensé y era un hecho irrefutable habíamos retrocedido diez años en el tiempo, me sonreí como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, de pronto me sentí una colegiala cualquiera.

— ¿Qué? —Curioseo Edward mirándome de reojo y apunte hacía la entrada del hospital, me encogí de hombros avergonzada — Oh ya veo —meditó en un murmullo y se giro para mirarme otra vez — romeo aún insiste — opinó divertido y sacudí la cabeza en negación.

— Dejo de hacerlo hace años —refuté recordando cómo había terminado todo interés romántico en mí. Me sonrojé ante aquel recuerdo — pero creo que… contigo acá… bueno… creo que todo vuelve a ser como antes…. — confirmé vacilante e incómoda. Yo y mi gran boca, traicionada por la lengua pensé buscando frenética una escusa. Desvié mi vista de él cuando caí en cuenta de lo que había dicho en realidad.

— ¿En serio? —y sus ojos brillaron producto de la sorpresa que causo mi confesión — ¿podemos volver a cómo éramos antes? —preguntó tímidamente y fue allí cuando me di cuenta del juego de palabras que había utilizado. ¿Acaso era una disculpa?.

Mis labios se separaron para responderle pero en el minuto exacto fui silenciada por el sonido ansioso y persistente de la voz de mi pequeña hija de nueve años.

— Mamá —me llamó — creo que no me siento tan bien —avisó y no supe como se había bajado del automóvil pero su pequeño y frágil cuerpo se desvaneció de la nada hacía un costado.

— ¿Marie? —contesté — ¡hija cuidado! —advertí en un murmulló mientras era testigo de cómo mi dios personal tomaba entre sus varoniles, fuertes y protectores brazos a mi pequeña, de la misma forma, en que lo había hecho conmigo durante gran parte de mi adolescencia.

* * *

**Hello mis queridas lectoras, les dejo aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero poder seguir publicando pronto pero como ya saben, tengo deberes que cumplir fuera de aquí. Un mensaje para quienes leen Pecados Carnales espero subir capítulo el fin de semana. Como todas ya saben le quedan poquitos capítulos para el final ^^ bueno mis queridas niñas las dejo, y eso sería... acuerdense de dejar los reviews para saber sí les gusto, si no les gustó o por dudas que les surgan. Quiero aprovechar de agradecer a todas aquellas que me han agregado como autor favorito, como alerta y como historia favorita. Gracias es un placer escribir para ustedes.... Nos estamos leyendo, saludines a todas Liz.**


	4. Su lugar en mi familia

**Diclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, pero hago sufrir a sus personajes, jajaj mentira... estoy re amorosa en esta historia XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Su lugar en mi familia**

— ¡Gracias abuelito lindo! —grité eufórica cuando por fin tuve firmado la dichosa autorización para poder inscribirme en el equipo de fútbol de mi escuela.

No paré de dar saltitos de alegría sosteniendo entre mis manos aquella infame autorización que mi madre se había negado a firmar por semanas. Estaban tan emocionadas que casi olvide por completo que mi abuelo seguía allí a mi lado. Su entrecejo se relajó cuando le ofrecí el papel para que pudiera apreciar su "obra" y se quedo observando extasiado contemplándola. Usualmente mi abuelo no hacía nada contrario a lo que mi madre quería, era primera vez que accedía a secundarme en algo así y me había costado trabajo convencerlo.

Dos semanas enteras primero de halados, buenas obras, obediencia ciega hasta que llegue a los pucheros y llantos los que finalmente rindieron sus frutos: su corazón se había ablandado anoche luego de verme llorar desconsolada ante la constante negativa de mi madre por darme el permiso. Allí en ese minuto me tomó entre sus brazos y me cargó hasta la cama.

— Ya no llores que te enfermeras… verás que mañana será otro día —me consoló secando las lágrimas que brotaban una tras otras como un río. Sentía tanta pena e impotencia por ser pequeña y no poder tomar mis propias decisiones, suspiré.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan torpe y tener tanta mala suerte?, me pregunté resignada a tener que, por ahora, obedecer a mi madre.

— Es fácil decirlo para ti, todas mis amigas están en el equipo, soy la única que no —reclamé arrugando mi entrecejo.

Entonces su gran bigote se torció en una mueca cómplice, no dijo nada pero fue como si lo hiciera mi abuelo tramaba algo sino ¿Por qué se reía tan entusiasmado? Miré bien y sus ojos negros destellaron un brillo extraño, lo que me confirmó mi teoría fue el gesto que ocurrió justo cuando mi madre se acercó hasta nosotros, esa amplía sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de mi abuelo se apago tornándose seria y más grave, "más adulta". Entonces comprendí que mi abuelo se traía algo entre manos que me beneficiaria de alguna manera, por ello, seguí con mi expresión pesarosa a pesar que a esta altura sospechaba que algo bueno me pasaría.

Mi madre nos miró a ambos y luego sacudió su cabeza en negación, nadie había dicho nada más. Por supuesto había pasado gran parte de la noche pensando en que era lo que mi abuelo tramaba hasta que por la mañana confirmé mis sospechas él estaba esperándome justo en el comienzo de la escalera con esa misma sonrisa cómplice de la noche anterior. A pesar que trató de ocultarla sobre todo cuando mi madre lo miraba me regaló en varias oportunidades esa sensación de seguridad que tanto me gustaba de él.

— ¿Aún no te has ido? —pregunté tímidamente y en voz baja puesto que no era habitual su presencia allí a esa hora.

Mi abuelo Charlie era el primero de toda la familia en salir por las mañanas, tenía una especie de fascinación por ser siempre el primero en llegar a la comisaría y eso que no lo necesitaba en absoluto por algo era el jefe de todos los demás, aún así, jamás había visto que estuviera en la casa pasada las ocho de la mañana y ya eran las ocho y media.

— Cómo advertí que ambas se quedaron dormidas decidí quedarme para llevarte a la escuela y evitar otro atraso más este mes —anunció y lo miré extrañada pero él ladeo su rostro y sus ojos se giraron hacía un costado divertido por aquel monologo tan dramático que había dado recién.

Asentí sin quejarme, a esta altura, solo quería descubrir el propósito de todo este teatro y me deje guiar por el patriarca de mi familia hasta su vehiculo: la patrulla. Mi madre me alcanzó justo cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta para hablarle y preguntarle qué era lo que en realidad sucedía, mi abuelo bajo el vidrio y yo la miré nerviosa.

— ¿segura que quieres irte en la patrulla al colegio? —preguntó un poco incrédula por mi repentino consentimiento y en otras circunstancias lo evitaría a como de lugar, en eso nos parecíamos.

— Sí no quiero llegar tarde otra vez —exclamé y ella me entregó una bolsa donde se suponía estaba mi colación.

— Llegarás temprano para que vayamos al supermercado —cuestionó mirando a mi abuelo y este se concentro en ella, arrugo su entrecejo.

— Pensé que iríamos mañana —discrepó despacio y con sutileza, él sabía llevar a mi madre tendría que aprender de él si quería ganar más batallas de las que ya ganaba de por sí — hoy quede en ir donde Billy —agregó culpable y sentimos como mi madre resopló entre dientes — lo siento hija pero… no sabía… —se disculpó con ella.

— Sí no puedes no importa —exclamó entre dientes evidentemente molesta y concentró su mirada en mí, entendí la pregunta sin que la hiciera.

— Hoy tengo jornada completa —concluí y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco

— En vista que ninguno puede acompañarme ¿Algo especial que quieran? —preguntó resignada a tener que ir sola, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, en realidad todos queríamos evitar dilatar el minuto tenso que estaba fraguándose en la conversación — Bien, entonces nos vemos a la noche, cuídate y compórtate —recomendó enérgica y sonreí como una dulce niña.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando antes de bajarme cuando llegamos por fin a la escuela, mi abuelo me entrego un sobre, abrí mis ojos entusiasmada y la sonrisa se tatuó en mi expresión al ver que contenía ese sobre: Mi autorización. Mi mirada se deslizó hasta el final de la hoja y allí estaba la firma de mi madre, grité producto de la impresión.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunté en un soplido histriónico — ¿Pensé que ella no quería…? —agregué casi sin voz de lo emocionada que estaba.

— Tienes razón, tu madre aún NO quiere… —confirmó y me confundió.

— ¿Pero? —refuté al segundo.

— Prométeme que te cuidarás sino ambos sufriremos la furia contenida de Bella, no solo tu estarás castigada sino que jamás volverá a hablarme y es ella la que cocina ten en mente aquello —explicó con voz ronca un poco más serio que antes.

Entonces comprendí, mi abuelo había falsificado la firma de mi madre ¡Inteligente!, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido hacerlo a mí?, pensé con la sonrisa de par a par en mis labios. Di un brinco de alegría al imaginarme jugando fútbol con los demás. Le dí un beso en la mejilla y abrí la puerta para bajarme, en ese minuto, me sostuvo por la manga de mi chaleco.

— Marie, espera, dos cosas —exclamó mucho más serio que antes — Ni una palabra a tu madre de esto ¿Prometido? —me preguntó y asentí solemne sonrió — y nunca hagas lo que yo acabo de hacer, ¿Júramelo? —agregó culpable por haberme dado una idea demasiado buena para obviarla en un futuro.

— Lo juró —prometí y gracias a dios tenía los dedos cruzados detrás de mi espalda sino tendría que haber acatado. Volví a abrazarlo agradecida, como me gustaba que él fuera mi abuelo, no solo por aquello, sino por todo, siempre estaba de mi lado y eso me encantaba.

Charlie era realmente excepcional, siempre atento, cariñoso y preocupado además era la figura paterna perfecta, no podría haber pedido un padre mejor y más comprensivo que él. Lo quería con todo mi alma y no me imaginaba haber vivido en otro lugar, lejos de él.

Ha veces pensaba que yo había heredado más cosas de él que de mi madre, con ella en lo único que nos parecíamos era en la torpeza y bueno, un poco en lo físico pero mis gustos era idénticos a los de mi abuelo Charlie, podíamos pasar horas viendo televisión, me encantaba ver fútbol y me fascinaba comer fuera todos los viernes. Además amaba ir a pescar, aún no comprendía como mi madre podía odiarlo.

— Gracias —murmuré contra su cuello, me separó y sentí ese gran bigote suyo pinchar la piel de mi frente haciendo cosquillas al besarme con ternura.

— De nada, será un secreto entre ambos —susurró.

Me bajé de la patrulla feliz y extasiada, entré al colegio sin importarme que la presuntuosa de Jenny Stanley se encontraba en la puerta y como odiaba a esa niña pero hoy no me importó. Pase por su lado y la ignoré aún cuando gritó mi apellido. Caminé hasta mi locker y allí estaba mi amiga del alma Lily.

— ¿Te dieron la autorización? —me preguntó apenas la alcance.

Le mostré el sobre blanco sacudiéndolo en el aire entre mis manos, le sonreí sugerente.

— ¡Guauuuu! ¡Genial! Pero ¿cómo lo hiciste? pensé que tú madre no quería por ningún motivo que te inscribieras otras vez en el equipo de futbol no después del esguince que tuviste —exclamó sorprendida y la miré con suficiencia

— El que sabe… sabe —respondí con soberbia largando una carcajada.

Entramos a la clase de literatura y apenas terminó salí rauda hacía el gimnasio para entregar la vendita autorización, el entrenador me miro suspicaz y luego de vuelta a la hoja.

— Pensé que te mantendrías alejada por esta temporada —comentó guardando mi autorización en un gigante archivador.

— ¿No me quiere en el equipo? —le pregunté desilusionada y el sonrió

— No me refiero a eso Swan, contrario a todo, eres buena y lo serías más si lograrás no atraer los accidentes como imán —explicó guiñándome su ojo. Sonreí feliz, al menos para algo era buena.

— Nos vemos a la tarde entonces –anuncié feliz saliendo por la puerta de su oficina

— A las tres en punto no llegues tarde —previno al verme salir, asentí.

Puntualmente a las tres estábamos entrando al campo de juego, Lily venía rezongando por sus short que se habían encogido desde la última vez que se los había puesto, estaban recién lavados, me reí.

— Creó que estos eran las tuyos —me previno tirando de la tela.

— No, estos eran los míos, ya te mostré que tenían una marca de mis iniciales, mi madre marca todo —le explique nuevamente y como odiaba que fuera tan insistente. Al menos me había hecho el enorme favor de haberme traído mi ropa de gimnasia.

— ¡Swan pero sí esta viva! ¿Te quedarás todo el partido o piensas volver a caerte como la última vez? —preguntó mordaz Jenny y la fulminé con la mirada.

— Te daré ventaja, me caeré en la mitad del tiempo a ver si logras distinguir el arco del equipo contrario al tuyo —le contesté provocando que él resto de nuestras compañeras estallaran en risa.

Probablemente yo era torpe pero ella era mala, ni siquiera podía achuntarle al arco cada vez que trataba de meter un gol. La pelota salía disparada a cualquier lado incluyendo el arco de su propio equipo cada vez que Jenny tomaba el control del balón era un desastre pero me gustaba, ganábamos sin necesidad de hacer tanto esfuerzo. Los autogoles eran su única especialidad. Nos miramos con suficiencia y nos separamos cuando el entrenador llegó.

Como de costumbre me puse en mi lugar y Jenny frente a mí en el bando contrario. Tensé mis labios y apreté más de la cuenta mis quijada que crujieron, esta vez le daría una lección a la presuntuosa frente a mí.

Cómo era de esperar y justo pasado media hora de tiempo, la caprichosa de Jenny en una patada poco usual tiró lejos el balón deteniendo el partido para un saque lateral, me dispuse en el borde de la cacha, tomé entre mis manos el balón y estaba mirando al resto de mis compañeras de juego para ver quién se encontraba más desmarcada y así asegurar el balón cuando de la nada y mientras tomaba impulso corriendo unos pasos, un cuerpo se atravesó frente a mí. Venía a toda prisa, yo solo pude verlo de reojo pero no pude evitar la colisión. ¡Qué demonios hacía allí!, me dije en la mente pero ya era demasiado tarde chocamos.

La fuerza del impacto hizo que cayéramos a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, dentro del campo de juego y para mal de males, cayó sobre mí. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados y para cuando lo abrí, dos ojos azules profundos y un poco avergonzados no dejaban de contemplarme.

— ¡Newton! —grité exasperada y entonces me percaté de que el voluminoso cuerpo de Jack Newton estaba sobre mí, toda esa humanidad de peso me había primero derribado y luego golpeado.

Ahora comprendía porque había sentido tan fuerte el golpe y es que esos kilos debían haberse potenciado por la ley de la aceleración.

Para mí fue un golpe seco y sucedió en cuestión de milésimas de segundos para cuando traté de pararme fue allí el problema, apenas quise deshacerme de aquel peso tan grande de Jack fue cuando sentí un tirón en la base de la nuca y todo se me fue a negro.

Desperté, me imagino unos minutos después y ya estaba siendo transportada en una ambulancia hacía el hospital. ¡No puedo tener tan mala suerte! Grité en mi mente mientras contemplaba el techo del vehículo. Me lleve las manos hacía el cuello porque sentí que algo me oprimía y no me dejaba respirar bien, y allí estaba el infame implemento medico: un cuello para nada sexy sino más bien vergonzoso e exagerado.

—No te muevas —me pidió el paramédico y quise que me tragará la tierra. Mi abuelo se enojaría y mi madre enfurecería.

Me bajaron de la ambulancia y apenas las puertas de emergencia se abrieron otro par de ojos azules, demasiado conocidos, me enfrentaron. Como odiaba que Forks fuera un pueblo tan chico.

— Marie ¿Qué haces tu aquí otra vez? —fue la pregunta y a esta altura se estaba haciendo recurrente. Bueno yo era algo así como alguien "frecuente" en estos lugares.

Suspiré.

— Alguien cayo sobre mí ¿Puede adivinar quién? —le pregunté picadísima que fuera su maldito sobrino torpe el causante de todo mis tropiezos durante estos último meses. Ya creía que Jack se había convertido en mi sombra a esta altura porque francamente no encontraba otra explicación para que siempre estuviera metido al medio.

— ¿Jack? —preguntó y allí noté que venía entrando otra camilla además de la mía, de reojo cuando me giraron le vi, se quejaba y era increíble. Yo había sufrido mayor daño y el sollozaba como un bebe.

Habían pasado al menos dos horas desde que me habían traído y todavía sacaban exámenes tras exámenes el tiempo se me hacía eterno. Cuando sentí que la camilla era movida y que me volvían al pabellón de urgencias pediátricas respire aliviada. La enfermera se acercó y cerró la cortina.

— Espere… ¿Cuándo me podré ir? —pregunté apenas deduje que me iba a quedar sola otra vez.

— Aún faltan un par de evaluaciones, además aún no consiguen localizar a ninguno de tus padres —me anunció y se me contrajo el estomago.

A mi mente se vino el retrato del rostro furioso de mi madre y otra vez, de manera repentina me sentí mareada ¡Respira Marie! y tomé una gran bocaranada de aire. Era obvio que tendría que venir por mí, aunque lo hiciera el abuelo Charlie, de todas maneras tendrían que decirle sobre mi accidente. Era una cuestión inevitable, saldría de ese hospital totalmente e irrevocablemente castigada de por vida.

La mujer se retiró y la cortina cerró. Me quede mirando el techo, hubiera querido que me quitaran el maldito collarín, me apretaba demasiado y me hacía sentir estúpida, siempre con la vista al frente incapaz de moverme aunque quisiese. De vez en cuando también provocaba que no pudiera respirar bien, traté de soltarlo pero me fue imposible, además si lo quitaba me regañarían y con el reto que tendría por parte de mi progenitora no iba agregar otro del tío Mike.

Espere resignada a estar allí para distender el momento comencé a contar, cuando estaba por llegar al tres mil por cuarta vez sentí unos pasos firmes en mi dirección, a esta altura ya estaba jugando con el velcro del collarín y cuando sentí el ruido de unas voces detrás de la cortina demasiado cercanas las quite presurosas y las bajé justo a tiempo antes de ser sorprendida.

Giré mi rostro para encarar a quién fuera y frente a mí dos pares de ojos, unos menos conocidos que otros, a la enfermera ya la había visto era la "nueva adquisición" y a la cual mi tío Mike había tratado de hacerle los puntos todo el rato que estuvo examinándome, como si ya de por si no fuera incomodo cuando trató de hacérselos a mi madre. Gracias al cielo no consiguió nada sino hubiera muerto infartada al haberme "emparentado" con el torpe de Jack. Hubiéramos sido algo así como "primos" ¡De ninguna manera!.

Pero al hombre junto a ella si no lo había visto jamás, no me parecía conocido en ningún aspecto, a pesar que era bastante más guapo que el ordinario de los médicos allí, solo había uno que era tan o más apuesto que él. Aún así ese cabello broncíneo desordenado y esa barba incipiente que le daban un aspecto desaliñado me hacía dudar de su profesión.

¿Acaso era médico?

Su atuendo me decía que sí, estaba perfectamente vestido con una bata azul, por lo que deduje que era cirujano y el delantal blanco característicos de todos me refrendó mis conjeturas. Me hubiera fijado más de no ser por la posición en la que estaba, hacer el esfuerzo de girar el rostro para advertir su presencia me costo una puntada que me recorrió de pies a cabeza y que me provocó un ahogo producto de la presión que ejerció el maldito collarín contra mi traquea. Justo cuando volvía mis ojos a su posición habitual noté algo que si me cautivo, que fue la profundidad de su mirada agua marina. ¿Dónde había visto esos ojos antes?, me pregunté pero no conseguí nada más que una jaqueca insipiente.

— ¿Dónde está el tío Mike? —pregunté dejando mi vista pegada al frente, me dolía sobre manera. Detuvo sus pasos en seco al escucharme pronunciar aquel nombre ¿Se conocían?

— Soy el Dr. Cullen, y te haré una evaluación neurológica —me explicó y caí en cuenta a lo que se refería la otra enfermera con que faltaba una evaluación rodeé mis ojos en el mismo instante que advertí algo ¿él había dicho Cullen?

Era imposible si mal no me fallaba la memoria considerando que hacía sólo una semana me había topado con el verdadero Cullen, cuando me habían quitado el casco de yeso de mi tobillo. El Dr. Cullen era el obstetra que me había traído al mundo y el único médico que era guapo dentro de la planta de aquel hospital.

Demasiado bochornoso había sido aquel encuentro furtivo de la semana pasada, en el pasillo de ese mismo hospital, él con esa sonrisa de dios griego y el brillo enceguecedor de esos dientes perfectos me había obligado a permanecer más de lo deseado, sentí vergüenza ajena al notar su mirada, como si tuviera tres años me apretó el pómulo de mi mejilla izquierda sacudiendo mi rostro levemente para hacer el comentario tan característico de un momento así — ¡Marie Swan pero que grande estas! —Comentó resuelto y risueño, lo odié — sí me parece fue ayer cuando te tuve entre mis brazos —agregó.

¡Trágame tierra! Pensé al segundo sonrojándome instantáneamente. Qué acaso no estaba viéndome, ya tenía nueve años pronto a cumplir diez era necesario este saludo tan… tan infantil.

Miré de reojo y allí en la puerta estaba otra excepción a la regla, el becario de traumatología, tan tierno, amable y galán pero curioso, clavó sus ojos azules en los míos provocando que la vergüenza aumentara a limites insospechado, juré que me había dado una taquicardia porque mi corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho.

Volví del recuerdo al presente, era cierto, el hombre frente a mí se parecía pero no era el doctor que yo solía conocer de eso no había duda.

— ¿Cullen? —Discrepé enseguida — ¿Dónde esta el verdadero Dr. Cullen? —agregue y sonó un poquito histérico y molesto pero en realidad estaba molesta con la situación en sí más que con él.

Se quedo mirándome desconcertado, ese mar esmeralda me contemplaban de pies a cabeza sin creerlo. Tal vez, lo había sorprendido lo resuelta que parecía allí considerando que yo era una "niña" y tenía toda la razón para mi esto era más un trámite que otra cosa. Mi analogía era simple ¿De que me servia angustiarme cuando el hospital ya era algo así como mi hogar?

La pinturita detrás de él estaba también confundida con mis actitudes pero sabiamente no dijo nada.

¡Perfecto otra tonta más!

Y era increíble que de todas las "nuevas" no hubiera ninguna como mi tía Ángela, ella sí era una enfermera real no como estás que lo único que querían era atrapar a uno de los médicos residentes y ojala fuera a mi tío Mike, al menos así, desistiría por completo de ser mi "padre sustituto".

— y "Doc" ¿Cuál es el diagnostico? —y fue como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento apareció repentinamente y tan animado como si tuviera todo bajo control. Lo asesine con la mirada, de hecho, yo no estaría allí todavía con el collarín si no fuera por su "derivación".

— No lo sé aún no logro examinarla —confesó el supuesto Dr. Cullen y lo miré resignada. Por que fuera o no fuera su apellido, me examinaría de eso no cabía duda.

Como pensé me encegueció con la luz de la pequeña linternita que puso frente a mí, se acercó más, sus lánguidos y finos dedos se acomodaron en mi mejilla y pude notar apenas me toco que sus manos eran tan frías como él día.

Me estremecí, enarcó una ceja y frunció el entrecejo un tanto avergonzado provocando también en mí vergüenza, mis pómulos se tiñeron de un rojo furioso y delatador. El sonrió torciendo sus labios en una mueca bastante familiar y ¿De dónde lo había visto? Me examinó hasta que, fuimos interrumpidos por nada menos y nada más que los insistentes y frenéticos pasos de mi madre.

Como la peor interrupción de todas, arribo al lugar histérica, sus gritos podían sentirse desde el otro lado del hospital si se lo proponía.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así de aprehensiva?

Me pregunté en el segundo exacto que los ojos del médico me increparon en silencio _— Sí es mi madre_ —le confirmé poniendo mis ojos en blanco y bufando un silbido entre mis dientes. Se venía lo inevitable: El regaño. Apenas me vio creo que descansó porque advertí que resopló con soltura — _sí mamá estoy bien_ —exclamé con la mirada pero claro, no estábamos en "sintonía" en lo absoluto. Como ella estaba sobredimensionando mi accidente hasta notarlo de manera exagerada hoy no habría empatía de su parte.

Lo siguiente que sucedió no se como definirlo solo diré que fue algo demasiado extraño. Toda esa angustia que irradiaba su rostro de pronto se apago por completo y surgió a cambio la sorpresa.

Mi madre, estaba sorprendida pero ¿de qué?, esa pregunta en parte se respondió al escuchar la pregunta que ella pensó hizo bajito pero que yo escuche sin esfuerzo.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —balbuceo y entonces miré al interlocutor: él.

No le contestó nada sino que se quedaron mirando ambos perplejos, hasta que, como buen Newton que era, mi tío Mike los interrumpió. Como gran mediador explicó quién era el hombre frente a mí y entonces por primera vez escuche su nombre

"Edward"

Aquel sustantivo propio me remontó hasta hace tres semanas atrás.

No me quedaba nada más que resignarme a mi aburrida rutina, esa rutina consecuencia del esguince y del yeso sin taco que me habían puesto luego de mi caída, estaba confinada a mi hogar, sin poder salir a ningún lado, pasaba desde mi cama al sofá de la sala y de vuelta a el por las noche, menudo panorama. Así aburrida aquel día puntualmente a la diez de la mañana llego la Señora Brown, mi niñera por esos días. Me sonrió como de costumbre y me preguntó que quería hacer, consideré las opciones y aunque ella se veía bastante corpulenta algo así como un presentimiento me indicó que era mejor permanecer en el segundo piso hasta que el abuelo Charlie retornará a casa y fuera él quien me bajará. Dulcemente y mostrando mi mejor sonrisa le dí mi veredicto: Me quedaría allí.

Ella bajó resuelta supongo que a cocinar, en realidad, no me interesó mayormente a que iba al primer piso. Motivada solo por la monotonía de aquel día, se me ocurrió luego de mirar la televisión por incesantes minutos sin encontrar ningún programa bueno ordenar mí cuarto, que era el viejo cuarto de mi madre.

Me levanté de la cama y dí saltitos hasta el armario empotrado a la pared. Evidentemente no podría ordenar lo que estaba colgado ni pensar lo que estaba en altura pero sí podría ordenar las cajas que estaban amontonadas en el suelo y así lo hice, busque caja por caja, la mayoría no eran mías, eran de mi madre y de mi abuelo.

Millones de fotografías, algunas de la boda de mi abuelo con mi abuela Renee, que se veía preciosa, nunca imaginé hasta ahora que se hubieran casado cuando ella era solo una niña, le calculé dieciocho años, me sorprendió la belleza que irradiaba. Se veía preciosa es su vestido blanco, absorta pensando en como se vería mi madre vestida así la contemple por unos minutos más fantaseando en como sería la mía algún día. Estuve así mirando y mirando cosas sin sentidos, viejas en su mayoría, hasta que dí con el anuario de madre.

Me reí al ver su rostro todo descolorido y con una mueca para nada feliz, aunque trató de aparentarlo sabía que las fotografías no eran su fuerte, se sentí incomoda y eso se plasmo en aquella juvenil fotografía. Seguí recorriendo las fotografías contenidas en aquel libro, me sorprendió ver al tío Mike tan joven, realmente era apuesto cuando menor, no era que ahora no lo fuera pero… definitivamente no era mi tipo de "papá", me sonreí.

De pronto, mientras miraba la fotografía de la tía Ángela, en la parte superior de esa misma hoja estaba un apellido un tanto desconocido en principio… Cullen.

Edward Cullen se leía bajo la fotografía de aquel joven pálido pero de un peculiar color cobrizo en el cabello, sus facciones eran delgadas pero masculinas, sus ojos verdes eran intensos y tenía una sonrisa curvada que seguro dejaría a cualquier sin habla…

En ese minuto volví al presente dibujando en mi memoria aquel recuerdo cotejándolo con el reflejo frente a mí, mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al comprobar que entonces el médico a escasos centímetros de distancia de mí era él, aquel nombre detrás no solo de esa fotografía sino también detrás de aquella carta… volví al pasado como si se tratase de una película la cual retrocedía a mi antojo.

Ese día no había sido la primera vez que me daba por "investigar" en las viejas cosas de mi madre, siempre me había parecido interesante saber más sobre ella, más cuando ella evitaba conversar conmigo sobre su niñez y no era que mi madre fuera una anciana pero siempre me había extrañado que sus amigos se redujeran a Jake, Billy que era algo así como el hermano siamés de mi abuelo, el catete del tío Mike y mi tía Ángela.

Aparte de ese círculo reducido jamás le había conocido a nadie más lo que me parecía en tanto extraño, más cuando, mi abuelo en sus interminables historias de sobremesa, ese domingo en particular había hablado sobre la juventud de mi madre y sus múltiples peripecias, en todas ellas había la omisión de alguien cercano podía adivinarlo por la manera en que eran contadas. Lo que me había hecho preguntarme algo que jamás me había inquietado.

¿Acaso no había algún novio de antaño?

Mirando el anuario otra vez esa pregunta volvía a mí, de pronto se me contrajo el corazón al notar que Navidad se aproximaba a paso agigantado y al igual que en los años anteriores nuestra cena se reduciría a ir a la reserva a visitar a los amigos de mi abuelo, donde por cierto, nos entregarían regalos y tendría que fingir que aún creía en Santa, como si no hubiera descubierto a mi abuelo hacía años. Como siempre, todos disfrutaríamos de aquella festividad pero mi madre estaría nuevamente sola. No triste, jamás le había visto llorar en aquellas cenas pero si había cierta nostalgia. Esa soledad en parte era mi culpa y hoy extrañamente eso me hacía sentir un tanto miserable por primera vez desde hacía mucho.

Pensando en aquello, aquel día había dado, sin querer y como obra del destino con una pequeña caja, al parecer había estado oculta en el interior de otra pero con el tiempo seguramente la habían sacado de allí restándole importancia. Estaba detrás de todas, metida en un rincón oculto del armario. Entonces la tomé entre mis manos y en su interior solo habían papeles ninguna fotografía me dedique a ordenarlas hasta que tope con un sobre ni tan pequeño ni tan grande, era rectangular, aquel nombre inscrito en el anverso había pasado sin sentido para mí aquel día, hoy era diferente.

_Edward Cullen_

_Dormitorio G Torre Sur_

_Universidad de Dartmouth_

_New Hampshire_

_Presente_

Ese día no había podido leerla, el grito de mi abuelo y sus pisadas me habían asustado por lo que con una torpeza excepcional la había vuelto a poner en el interior de la caja y justo a tiempo la había escondido en su posición original.

Hoy, ese nombre se asociaba a un rostro y a un cuerpo que respiraba y estaba allí frente a mí. Él aun me examinaba, yo estaba perdida en mis recuerdos, hasta que otra vez, una Swan necesitó ayuda. Agradecí en parte no tener que ser yo pero claro, de tal astilla tal palo. El cuerpo de mi madre se tambaleo y romeo al rescate saltó. Mi tío Mike la saco olímpicamente de allí y era inverosímil que mi madre se fuera a desmayar solo por ver como me examinaban ¿O había sido algo más?

Me recriminé no estar tan atenta pero claro luego del viaje al pasado no podía estar pendiente de todo. Para mi fue como otro examen medico cuando acabó mi madre se apresuró a distraer mis divagaciones, mi atención paso del "pasado" al "presente" cuando escuche las dilapidadoras recomendaciones medicas, debía reconocer que el Dr. Cullen era hábil para no parecer el malo de la película en cambio el Dr. Newton me las pagaría.

¿Reposo? ¿Sin escuela? ¿Por diez días?

¡Quería morir! Encerrada en mi casa, otros diez días no lo soportaría. Las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de brotar sin control pero dignamente solo solloce, claro que, esto hasta que nos quedamos solas y mi madre se encargó de hacerme sentir quien era el adulto de las dos.

— mamita por favor —protesté y ella fue dilapidadora

— Nada de mamá… podrías haberte matado —reclamó ella en un susurró y entonces no aguanté más, me largue a llorar de plano.

— No sacas nada con llorar esta vez me harás caso ya oíste a Mike —advirtió y la mire — Dr. Newton —se corrigió firmando los papeles para que pudiéramos irnos

— Ya Marie cambia la cara pareciera que estuviera sentenciándote a muerte —exclamó mi "doctor" para nada favorito. Lo miré de reojo.

— Que come que adivina —exprese tocándome el cuello y era el colmo para rematar la idea tuviera que usar durante los diez días aquello ¡Fabuloso! Rezongue.

Caminamos hacía la salida, yo con la cabeza agacha tomada de su mano y ella tratando de evitar parecer flexible pero la tenía un poco convencida de ablandar el castigo. Sabía que ese "reposo" podría ser un poco más maleable si lograba dar lastima de aquí a que llegáramos a casa.

Estábamos por llegar al auto cuando una voz varonil resoplo presurosa. ¿Él? Y entonces aquel asunto que había dejado a medias, producto del castigo, volvió a mí. Le dí una mirada a mi madre y esta se desfiguró al notar que era el Dr. Cullen quien la llamaba.

Me sonreí al advertir lo que ella trató de ocultar, me miró incomoda, sus facciones se endurecieron producto de la molestia. Entonces mi teoría cobraba más fuerza, de no ser así ¿Por qué esa cara de espanto cuando lo escucho?

— entra al auto por favor —me pidió pero no me moví ni un ápice de mi lugar, su mirada se hizo suplicante pero luego cambio a una rotunda orden —sube —insistió desesperada porque el elegante e insistente Dr. Cullen llegaría hasta nosotros y yo sabría la verdad.

Ahora entendía porque la llamó tan familiar en una primera oportunidad, su mirada me fulminó.

— ¡ahora! —se apresuró a ordenar y no pude evitar rezongar ante su autoridad. Pocas veces mi madre mostraba mando, generalmente utilizaba la técnica de los consensos, se imponía pero no de manera autoritaria lo que me agradaba, hasta hoy que francamente estaba fastidiándome su repentino ataque de paternidad.

Me ordeno que subiera al auto y lo hice, cerró la puerta justo cuando los zapatos varoniles del "neurólogo" llegaron hasta ella. No sé que le dijo pero por sus facciones que veía por el espejo lateral me decían que algo había pasado demasiado cómico, tanto él como ella tenían una mega sonrisa tatuada en el rostro. Se movió nervioso esperando tal vez la respuesta de mi madre hasta que me ocurrió una locura.

Si quería saber que lugar ocupaba este famoso Dr. Cullen en mi familia, debía partir por tener una segunda opinión, abrí la puerta de un dos por tres, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta en realidad estaba allí hipnotizados él uno en el otro. Pocas veces, por no decir nunca, había visto un comportamiento así en ella. Entonces aproveche la ventaja infantil.

— Mamá —la llamé decidida a sondear mis conjeturas y presentimientos — creo que no me siento tan bien —previne poniendo mis ojos en blanco y agradecía las clases de teatro en las que sí me habían dejado participar.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue algo blandito. ¡Suerte la mía!

— ¡Hija cuidado! —exclamó mi madre atónita.

Pero un par de brazos fuertes me sostuvieron evitando que cayera al suelo.

— Llevémosla dentro —anunció decidido.

* * *

**¿Gusto? ¿No gusto? ya saben dejen sus reviews haciendo click abajito y pueden decirme todo lo que quieran, desde que les ha encantado hasta que la han odiado... particularmente esta es mi primera vez en donde no habrá drama XD... bueno salvo por el comienzo pero nada es perfecto :P Gracias a todas las que han agregado esta historia como alerta, como favorita y que me han regalado esos hermosos reviews a tan pocos capitulos... espero seguir leyendo muchos de todas ustedes... ¡Gracias mil gracias!**

**Ps. A las que leen Pecados Carnales, les digo que pronto subiré capítulo, he estado pensando, y eso no se si es bueno XD, tiendo a cambiar cosas pero espero les guste, recuerden que le quedan poquitos capítulos.... me da penita... ya bueno las dejo**

**Besitos y gracias. Cariños**

**Liz**


	5. No todo es lo que parece

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: No todo es lo que parece**

Salvar a una de las integrantes de los Swan parecía ser mi destino. Aunque técnicamente ella era mitad Swan igual aplicaba la regla. Todo me indicaba que había heredado de su madre aquella propensión a los accidentes. Yo mismo la había examinado y parecía bien entonces ¿Cómo ahora tenía a una niña de casi diez años desmayada entre mis brazos? ¿Tal vez había pasado por alto algo? ¿Acaso ella podría tener algo más grave que yo no hubiera detectado? Me pregunté poniendo su pequeño y frágil cuerpo sobre una camilla.

Bella estaba a un costado mío visiblemente alterada. Entonces su voz angustiada interrumpió mi evaluación médica interior.

— ¿Qué tiene mi hija? —me preguntó desesperada con la voz estrangulada y apunto de largar el llanto.

Apenas advertí su angustia supe que esta vez, debía ser el malo completo de la película y no a la mitad, me giré de inmediato y cuando noté que se aproximaba Mike, preocupado, hasta nosotros me aproveche de aquello. Tomé del brazo a Bella y literalmente la arrastre contra él.

— No puedo examinarla, no con la madre aquí —le expliqué dirigiéndome solo a él y entonces Mike me miró no como el muchacho que me conocía sino como él medico que era.

— Bella escucha, necesitamos que esperes afuera. Dejemos que Edward la examine otra vez —le pidió con dureza.

Entonces Bella asintió torpemente con la mirada aterrada. Me miró a mí y luego a Mike finalmente salió de la habitación. Ser tan duro me hizo pensar en que era primera vez que la veía después de aquel incidente nefasto y ahora estaba actuando como un verdadero petulante. ¡Bien hecho Edward! Me recriminé en un suspiro.

Apenas Bella nos dejó solos Mike se dirigió a mí.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Newton cuando me vio tomar la linterna de mi bolsillo superior, iba a realizar nuevamente el examen neurológico. Y muy en el fondo esperaba que sus pupilas se dilataran con la luz sino no tenía idea que explicación le iba a dar a Bella. _Lo siento pero me equivoque y ahora tu hija esta con daño cerebral _no iba a ser lo siguiente que le dijera a mi amiga de la infancia, no después de diez años y de todos los malos entendidos.

— Se desmayo repentinamente —explique y justo cuando iba a levantar sus parpados. Esos ojos marrones tan intensos se abrieron expectantes, me miró asustada pero muy lucida para haber perdido el conocimiento.

— ¿Mamá? —balbuceó levantándose de improviso, traté de detenerla.

— ¡No! ¡Espera, debes hacerlo despacio! —ordene y la sujete impidiendo que se sentara en la camilla con brusquedad. La observe unos momentos ¿Cómo era posible que del desmayo pasara a estar completamente lucida? Mi curiosidad se activo de inmediato.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunté tocando su cuello pero lo que estaba buscando era su pulso claro sin que ella lo notará. No quería asustarla más de lo que ya supongo estaba. Además mi sentido de médico me indicaba que había algo extraño.

— Bien, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde esta mi madre? —insistió ahora dirigió su mirada hacía Mike que estaba a mi lado — ¿Tío Mike? —y habían solo dos posibilidades la primera que haya sido un simple y mundano desmayo provocado por nada o por todo o de plano una mentira demasiado bien fingida para una niña de diez años.

— ¿Segura que te sientes bien? ¿No estas mareada? ¿No te duele la cabeza? —insistió Mike tomándose su minuto para analizarla. En realidad ambos estábamos mirándola como si fuera una excepción a la regla. Como un ratón de laboratorio y aquí era donde ratificaba mi decisión de ser neurólogo y no pediatra. Los niños y yo no teníamos sintonía en lo absoluto.

— Me suele un poco la cabeza —confirmó y se llevó las manos al rostro. Se acarició la frente.

— ¿La vista? —le pregunté y entonces alce su rostro en el aire para que me encarara. Sus ojos chocolates estaban completamente abiertos, me miró concentrada.

Asintió tímidamente.

— Aquí en el cuello —agregó en un susurró y entonces deje que su mentón bajara. Su rostro quedo en la posición correcta.

— Creo que debemos hacer otro scanner —propuse y miré a Mike. Quién aun no le despegaba la vista de encima a la hija de Bella. Se demoró unos minutos hasta que una sonrisa que trató de ocultar se dibujo en su rostro.

— Dr. Cullen ¿Me da un minuto? —exclamó sugiriéndome con la mirada que saliéramos de la habitación. Lo miré confundido — Iremos a fuera un momento ¿Estarás bien si te dejamos sola? —le preguntó y ella asintió otra vez.

Salí de la habitación seguido de Mike que cerró junto la puerta tras de él. No contento con ello me alejo unos cuantos pasos de está. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Me pregunté de inmediato y lo miré con la cara de interrogación más que evidente. Me alejó otro tanto cuando miró hacía la puerta.

— ¿Qué te traes? —y era inevitable tratarlo como Mike no podía hacer la diferencia al Dr. Newton.

— ¿Qué no lo ves? —inquirió de vuelta. Sacudí mi rostro en negación ¿Ver que cosa? Cuestioné otra vez. Cualquier cosa que él viera evidentemente yo lo había pasado por algo. Tomó aire — Dime algo Edward ¿Tus hermanas no han tenido hijos aún? —preguntó interesado y el cambio de tema fue radicalmente opuesto ¿Qué tenían que ver mis hermanas?

— No —respondí y no veía el punto. De pronto su mirada se tornó divertida y un tanto suspicaz como si quiera hacer algo malo. Se acercó a mí.

— Sígueme el juego —pidió guiñándome un ojo y ahora sí que no entendía ni media palabra. Tosió y luego concentró su mirada azul fija en la mía.

— Entonces es grave —y esto era como improvisar una obra de la cual no tenía idea ni siquiera el tema. Lo miré confundido.

— Sí —contesté medio dudoso buscando el trasfondo.

— No podemos evitar operarla —agregó y sus ojos se iluminaron con picardía. Entonces un movimiento sutil de sus pupilas que se desviaron hasta detrás de mí me hicieron comprender. La hija de Bella estaba escuchándonos.

— Me temo que no —agregue siguiendo el juego que Mike estaba proponiendo aunque no convencido del todo. ¿Acaso trataba de asustarla? ¡Eso era poco serio! le recriminé en mi interior.

— Vaya… abrirle la cabeza a sus tan solos diez años… ¿Cuantos mueren en la operación nueve de diez pacientes? —y allí le di una mirada de reprimenda. Una cosa era hablar algo sin sentido y otra era abiertamente causarle un trauma pero él se rió entre dientes. — Pero tu eres el especialista… hablaré con Bella para que de su autorización lo antes posible ¿Cuándo piensas operarla? —Cuestionó inocentemente y muy serio para estar tomándole el pelo a una niña

¡No señor yo no me prestaría para semejante tontera moví mi rostro en negación y él insistió me gesticuló algo que no entendí y finalmente mientras tosía para disimular lo dicho insistió — _Vamos Edward te mostrare a lo que me refiero_ —y entonces suspiré. Ya no estábamos en años de jugar y menos con una paciente pero en fin… a regañadientes contesté lo último y no profundizaría el tema en nada más.

— En cuanto firme la autorización —dije entre dientes y entonces sentimos un ruido.

Me giré automáticamente y entré a la habitación pensando en que jamás debí prestarme para semejante tontera. ¡Si me hubieran escuchado mis profesores de ética profesional me quitarían la licencia de médico! Me grité a mi mismo jurando que encontraría a la pequeña hija de mi mejor amiga tirada en la mitad de la habitación desmayada producto de la impresión.

Claro que, tal vez, Mike contaba con ventaja. Entré y para mi sorpresa la niña estaba parada a un lado de la camilla con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios, lista para ¿Irse?

— ¿Todo está bien? —preguntó Mike haciéndose el serio antes que pudiera hacer la pregunta yo. La niña lo miró confundida y a mí asustada. Era como si estuviera viendo a su verdugo. ¡Arg! ¡Te mataré Mike! Pensé en la mente dándole una sonrisa tierna. Ni dos segundos con la hija de Bella y ya me odiaría por el resto de su pequeña vida. ¡Maldición!

— Sí, ya me siento mucho mejor —exclamó en respuesta

— ¿Estas segura? —y en realidad esa pregunta iba por lo que yo sabía había escuchado.

—Perfectamente ¿Me puedo ir? —preguntó desesperada. Sus manos estaban enterradas en su ropa y se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa como solía hacerlo Bella. Me enterneció ver que su hija se parecía mucho a ella.

— Bueno por mí no hay problema… a menos que… ¿Dr. Cullen aún quiere hacerle más exámenes?

— No creo que sea necesario —murmuré dándole una mirada fulminante a Mike. Este se río disimulado. La pequeña nos miro a ambos y luego de dudar camino lentamente hasta la salida de la habitación.

— Tu madre esta en la sala de espera —dijo Mike cuando esta nos miró por última vez.

— Adiós —susurró esta saliendo. Sentí los pasos de estas cuando corrió fuera.

¡Genial! ¡Ahora me tiene miedo!

Me giré a mirar a Mike y este rompió a reír.

— ¿qué rayos fue todo eso? —le pregunté molesto por haberme dejado como el malo de la película.

— Mentiras —respondió y entonces abrí mis ojos sorprendido

— ¿Cómo? —pregunté sin aire.

— Fingió el desmayo —explicó más claramente tomando la ficha de la pequeña para darle de alta por segunda vez.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo así? —le pregunté impactado.

— No lo sé, dímelo tú ¿De que hablabas con su madre? —cuestionó y ahora sus facciones se endurecieron.

¡No podía ser! ¿Aún estaba pretendiéndola? ¡Por favor! Sí Bella jamás le hizo caso ¿qué demonios había pasado en estos últimos diez años? Me pregunté tratando de controlar la carcajada. Es que era inverosímil ¿Mike Newton estaba celoso? ¡Por favor sí ella ahora estaba casada!

— Nada importante, además su hija estaba en el automóvil —discrepé de lo que él trataba de hacer parecer.

¿Cómo iba a creerle que Marie, se había desmayado para evitar que yo hablará con su madre? exclamé totalmente convencido que Mike estaba equivocado. Pero al segundo de analizar aquello algo se presentó en el fondo de mi mente como una advertencia. — El padre —y hasta ahora no había analizado ese punto en el reencuentro con Bella. Ni lo que Mike había dicho. Si ella era la madre debía haber un padre. Entonces suspiré. Diez años en mucho tiempo Edward, en diez años las cosas cambian y habían cambiado bastante.

Guarde silencio unos minutos queriendo o mejor dicho buscando la manera de preguntar sin que sonara tan evidente. Mike termino de escribir las indicaciones se acercó a mí.

— Lo entenderás cuando tengas hijos, los niños mienten la mayoría de las veces. De las cien consultas que puedo atender en un día, noventa son mentiras y los motivos no siempre son muy claros, van desde que no quieren ir a clases hasta llamar la atención de sus padres. Probablemente Marie estaba llamando la atención de Bella y eso fue todo —me explicó dándome una palmada en el hombro, luego relajo sus facciones y sus ojos volvieron a brillar traviesos — Lo entenderás cuando seas Padre —finalizó sonriendo amigable.

Iba a salir de la habitación cuando finalmente me decidí.

— Mike —lo llamé y él se giró a mirarme interesado — Marie se parece mucho a Bella —afirmé y no sabía como hacer la pregunta sin que denotará un interés impropio. Después de todo yo había vuelto hacía cuestión de ¿Horas? Y ya estaba preguntando por la vida íntima de Bella.

— ¡Son dos gotas de agua! —Confirmó alegre — _por suerte_ –agregó en seguida en un balbuceo casi ininteligible. Al segundo de aquello sus ojos se solidificaron y me miro un tanto incomodo. Fue como si recordará algo que no le agradará en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Por suerte? —pregunté confundido y él evadió mi mirada. Se concentró en la nada.

— Marie es idéntica a Bella incluso en su mala suerte. Creo que por eso mi sobrino anda interesado en ella —complementó sin sentido haciendo algo así como remembranzas del pasado. Ahora era otro Newton quién no se rendiría tan fácil. Lástima porque por la edad se venían la menos otros doce años más de sufrimiento. Sonreí

— Los hijos se mimetizan con sus padres. Aún así ella me parece un poco más osada y extrovertida que Bella a su edad —comenté estaba vez yo al aire recordando a mi vieja amiga. — Aunque no se como la engañamos tan bien, ella es bastante perspicaz… A todo esto ¿El marido de Bella trabaja en el pueblo? —pregunté atropelladamente y tratando que la pregunta pasara "entre líneas".

— Bella no esta casada —me respondió Mike y su voz se hizo profundamente tensa y osca. Como si le desagradara hablar sobre… el padre de la pequeña.

— ¿No vive con ellas? —insistí y ya estaba preguntando abiertamente por lo que quería saber. Me delaté en ese preciso momento. Un rubor inundo mis mejillas sin control. Mike me examino por unos momentos bastante serio, tampoco me agradaba a mí preguntar pero tenía que saber en que situación estaba Bella, después de todo yo la había invitado a tomar café.

— Creo que ese tema es mejor que lo converses directamente con Bella —respondió frunciendo el seño menos molesto que antes. Sin otra palabra salió de la habitación y me dejó allí en la mitad del box con mil y una interrogantes que responder.

OOOOOOOO

— ¡Hola cariño! ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día? —preguntó mi madre apenas me divisó en la casa. Se acercó y como siempre me dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Extraño —respondí de inmediato recordando todo el ajetreo en el que me había visto envuelto el primer día de trabajo.

— ¿Eso es malo? —preguntó de vuelta un tanto confundida. No alcance a responder, justo cuando iba a hacerlo mi hermana menor irrumpió en la habitación haciendo gala de sus dones clarividentes.

— ¿Alguna pequeña paciente que te haya sorprendido? —preguntó interrumpiéndonos. En sus labios había una sonrisa difícil de calificar.

— Algo así —confirmé y mi madre se sorprendió. Entonces miró a mi hermana y de vuelta a mí. Fue como en los viejos tiempos, entre Alice y yo siempre habían existido estas "conversaciones" en donde usualmente las preguntas no eran habladas, al menos, por su parte. Inmediatamente los ojos de mi madre se pusieron cuadrados de la confusión nos miro a ambos.

— ¿Pequeña paciente? —finalmente preguntó curiosa.

— Conoció a menor de los Swan —informó a mi madre y entonces ahora fui yo el que se sorprendió. Una cosa era que mi hermana hubiera "vaticinado" que yo había tenido un problema con una pequeña paciente y otra era que ella supiera perfectamente de quién hablaba. Ese trato tan familiar solo podía deberse a una cosa.

— ¿Tú? —y estaba estupefacto ¡Alice no podría haber sido capaz de ocultarme aquello! — ¿Ustedes sabían que Bella tenía una hija y no me lo dijeron? —interrogué pero casi exigí. Ambas tanto mi madre como Alice me miraron. La primera preocupada y la segunda ¿Avergonzada?

— ¿Marie estuvo en el hospital? ¿Por qué? ¿Le paso algo? ¿Es grave? —y todas las preguntas sucedieron una detrás de la otra.

Ese tratamiento tan familiar que le daba mi madre a la hija de Bella solo podía deberse a una cosa: Era un hecho indesmentible toda mi familia conocía de su existencia menos yo. ¿Por qué? Pensé al segundo mirando a Alice.

Habían pasado diez años desde que me había ido y desde que mi amistad con Bella se había terminado no teniendo noticias de ella. Se había acabado por una estupidez, era cierto que yo no había vuelto ni insistido en desmentir aquello que había sucedido la noche de graduación pero eso había sido principalmente guiado ¡por sus concejos!

— Edward dale tiempo —habían sido las palabras de Alice cuando quise aproximarme a ella al día siguiente y Bella me ignoró por completo.

Fije mi vista en Alice al recordar sus palabras aquellos días posteriores y luego cuando se cumplió un año justo desde que Bella y yo nos habíamos visto por última vez.

Ese día ella había estado un tanto nerviosa.

— ¿¡Vendrás para Navidad?¡ —gritó con horror y me extraño que su entusiasmo repentinamente se hubiera apagado. Hasta la semana pasada ella misma había insistido en que volviera a pasar las festividades y ahora estaba alarmada porque lo haría. ¿Quién la entendía? Pensé suspirando.

— Sí, si logró conseguir un vuelo estaré allí el veinticuatro por la mañana —le dije y aún me aparecían todos los vuelos repletos para ese día pero no perdía la esperanza que alguien desistiera de tomarlo y dejará el espacio.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que aún hay posibilidad que no? —preguntó un tanto más calmada.

— ¿Qué sucede Alice, ahora no me quieres de vuelta en casa? —le pregunté medio enserio medio en broma. Solté una risa divertida.

— No —respondió irreflexivamente me descolocó su franqueza — Me refiero —y su voz era extraña — Claro que sería maravilloso que pases la navidad con nosotros, todos otra vez juntos pero… —y su voz se apago dudidativa.

— ¿Pero qué? —pregunté intrigado.

— Hay cosas… las cosas aquí han cambiado desde que te fuiste —confesó y entonces recordé a que se refería. Bella, era lógico que ella quisiera pasar la navidad también con sus padres. Era la época en donde inevitablemente nos reencontraríamos.

— ¿Ya llegó? —pregunté sin nombrarla. Con Alice no era necesario. ¡Debiste arreglar las cosas antes de irte, Cobarde! Me gritó mi conciencia. Desvié mi vista hacía un costado. Tenía un pequeño marco, en ella había una foto mía y de ella. Sonreí.

— Algo así —respondió incomoda.

— ¿Qué estas ocultándome duende? —inquirí serio pero en tono juguetón ¿Qué podría ser tan terrible? ¿Un novio? Era lógico, su primer año en la universidad, no podía esperar que Bella, con lo hermosa que era, no hubiera encontrado un novio.

— Nada, es solo que… no creo que sea el mejor momento —insistió con tristeza. Una demasiado grande como para estar hablando de algo no importante. Me quede pensando en que podría haberla puesto tan triste.

— Alice, creo que es tiempo que yo aclaré un par de puntos con Bella —anuncié y había estado dándole vueltas al asunto. No sabía como ni cuando pero en algún momento yo tenía que aclararle que jamás había pasado nada con Jessica. Que lo que ella creía haber visto jamás paso. ¡Había sido una tontera!

— ¿Por eso volverás? —preguntó repente

— No solo por eso pero aprovechare la situación. Si Bella esta allí que mejor que decirle que todo fue una estúpida confusión. Alice ya paso un año ¿O tú crees que aún me odia? —le pregunté nervioso por la respuesta de mi hermana.

— Edward, ella jamás podría odiarte —murmuró con cierta ilusión cargada de una ansiedad inexplicable.

— Entonces —concluí

— Entonces nada… supongo que será inevitable —aseveró ella reflexiva en un suspiro.

Ese día no había conseguido vuelo. De hecho justamente ese día habían cortado el trafico hacía Forks por la nieve abundante. Y yo después de aquel intento frustrado por el destino jamás había vuelto a pensar en volver. Luego me había atrapado el ajetreo de la vida, los estudios, las preferencias para pasar vacaciones en lugares calidos con el resto de mis compañeros. Cada año tenía una excusa diferente para evitar volver hasta este año que finalmente había decido volver a Forks pero para siempre. En realidad no era culpa de Alice sino mía. Yo había dilatado una explicación, incluso había evitado contactarla pero que si de verdad hubiera querido hacerlo podría haberlo hecho. Había mail, teléfono donde llamarla y siempre preferí no hacerlo. Primero por vergüenza, luego por cierta rabia contenida y finalmente por indiferencia. _Por qué tengo que aclarar algo yo, si no hice nada malo ¿Qué acaso ella no puede llamarme?_

_Nuestras vidas tomaron rumbos distintos _Me había dicho una vez cuando en la soledad de una noche había estado bebiendo más de la cuenta. La misma noche en que había decidido mirar hacía otros lados. La misma noche en que había entregado mi corazón a alguien más.

— Por suerte no le paso nada. Fue solo una caída jugando futbol me llamaron para hacer una evaluación de rutina —explique mientras recordaba aquello a mi madre que aún esperaba por mi respuesta.

— Que bueno, esa niña es un imán para los accidentes… Me recuerda tanto a Bella —comentó con añoranza. Yo en cambio miraba a Alice que permanecía con su vista esquivando la mía. Jugaba con sus dedos en la cabecera del sofá. De pronto el sonido agudo de un alarma nos distrajo a todos, mi madre miró hacía la cocina y luego a nosotros — Cenaremos en un par de minutos, así que no se vayan a ningún lado —nos advirtió a ambos y luego se perdió rumbo a la cocina.

Me quede en un silencio esperando por que Alice finalmente hablará. Lo que no sucedió.

— Lo siento —balbuceo de repente. Entonces sus ojos topacios se elevaron hasta encontrarse con los míos.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ahora que sabías que volvería para siempre? Podría haber estado preparado y no encontrarme con ella así de improviso, en la sala de urgencias de un hospital —le recriminé con franqueza.

— Hay cosas que son mejores escuchar de labios directamente de los involucrados —respondió con sutileza.

Bueno ¿Qué pasaba con todos que repetían aquello insistentemente? "_será mejor que ella te lo diga_" era una frase demasiado cliché para que todos las usaran en una misma oración junto con su nombre.

— ¿Tiene que ver con el padre de Marie? —cuestioné con suspicacia. Empequeñecí mis ojos hasta casi hacerlos una línea, haciendo una mueca con mis labios.

— Sí —confirmó ella seria.

Extrañamente un frió recorrió mi cuerpo e inexplicablemente se me apretó el estomago. ¿Qué podría ser tan terrible como para que solo fuera Bella quién pudiera contarlo?

* * *

**Mi bellas niñas... aquí lo prometido.... un nuevo capítulo. Es cortito pero no por eso deja de tener emoción. Gracias a todas las que me han dejado reviews, agrego esta historia en alerta y como favorita. Ya saben me quedo atenta a sus comentarios. Cariños a todas Liz.**


	6. Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte

**Hola a todas, por fin... aquí llega un nuevo capítulo... siento la tardanza... espero actualizar ahora más seguido. Gracias por leerme y por comentar la historia... espero les guste este capítulo... Besos a todas Liz.**

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte**

Otra vez estaba en una sala de hospital, otra vez estaba esperando que un médico me dijera que sucedía. La rutina parecía no terminar salvo por que esta vez él estaba aquí. No estaba sola, o al menos, no técnicamente. Esta vez mi salvador personal, mi mejor amigo de infancia, el hombre al cual yo… ¡No, basta!

Enterré mi cabeza entre mis manos y miré al suelo. De pronto sentí como si quisiera vomitar, todas las paredes me arrinconaban y se cerraban como si fuera una caja. Sentí que no podía respirar bien y otra vez estaba allí acorralada. Asustada como un gatito pequeño cuando sentí la voz temblorosa y tierna de mi hija de nueve años.

— ¡Mami! —y entonces alce mi vista. Mis ojos estaban llorosos como los de ella, sin pensarlo mucho me abalancé a abrazarla.

— ¡Bebé! —exclamé estrechándola entre mis brazos. Ese era un abrazo desesperado pero al mismo tiempo necesitado, Marie era como mi norte, alguien que podía ponerme otra vez en línea

_¡Dios!_

_¡Gracias, gracias!_

_¡Ella estaba bien!_

_¡Mi pequeño bebé estaba bien!_

— ¿Estás bien? —agregue tontamente tocando todo su cuerpo para cerciorarme sí estaba completa, como cuando nació que conté todos y cada uno de sus dedos tanto de las manos como de los pies. Me sonrojé.

— Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención… —dijo hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello y entonces suspiré aliviada. Sentí como comenzó a sollozar.

— Esta bien, todo estará bien hija, no llores —le pedí separando su cuerpo del mío pero ella se aferró más impidiéndomelo. Entonces decidí dejarla allí, la alce en el aire y me enderece.

Salí de aquel hospital cargándola. Justo antes de llegar al automóvil, noté de refilón una bata blanca detrás de mí y entonces mi corazón se disparó. Tan blanca como un fantasma me giré pensando en que era él pero entonces me percaté que no. La persona detrás de la bata blanca no era Edward, era otro médico cualquiera, se alejó de mí en el instante en que yo me giré. Suspiré y abrí la puerta trasera para meter a mi hija e irme de allí.

— ¡Marie! ¡Oh dios! —exclamó mi padre apenas nos vio entrar a la casa. Se acercó a nosotras de inmediato y me quitó el cuerpo dormido de mi pequeña hija de entre los brazos, la acunó aliviado porque estuviera entera y bien. Le medio sonreí.

— Descuida papá, ella está bien… solo fue un golpe, gracias a Dios —respondí a la pregunta no formulada de mi padre y él sonrió menos culpable que antes. — Se quedo dormida, supongo que le pusieron algún sedante —comenté quitándole unos mechones de cabello del rostro. Lucía tan apacible, tan ajena a todo, tan inocente.

— Yo… —la voz ronca y un tanto incomoda de mi padre me trajo de regreso.

Era hora de las explicaciones pero no tenía ganas de escucharlo y estaba segura que su intención cuando había ayudado a su nieta no era que terminará en la sala de emergencias de un hospital. El amaba tanto o más que yo a Marie, entonces lo silencie puse uno de mis dedos en sus labios.

— Probablemente debería estar furiosa contigo pero… — tomé aire en un suspiro — supongo que mi intransigencia orillo esto y… —callé dubitativa.

— ¿Y? —exclamó mi padre, mi vista se encontró con la de él.

— ¿Podemos hablar de esto mañana?, ahora solo quiero dormir… estoy cansada —exclamé cediendo completamente a mi instinto rebelde de recriminarle como había sido mi propósito en un comienzo.

Se acercó y me beso en la frente, sostuve su mano como queriendo que me traspasará aquel apoyo de padre porque en este minuto necesitaba sentirme una hija y no una madre. Iba a tomar a Marie pero se alejó.

— Déjame a mí, creo que tengo experiencia en esto de acostar a la pequeña de la familia —anunció sonriéndose. Se lo agradecí.

Subí detrás de mi padre sosteniendo su mano, él sostenía a mi hija entre sus brazos. Cuando llegamos al pasillo entonces noté cuanto había cambiado mi vida desde la última vez que había subido aquellas escaleras una noche cualquiera. Frente a mí estaban las puertas de dos habitaciones: la mía y la de ella.

Mi padre sonrió mientras entraba para recostar a Marie que parecía ajena a todo y de pronto al verla así dormida entre sus brazos, indefensa magnifique que ella no era más que una niña, por mucho que pareciera la adulta de las dos, ella era la pequeña de la familia ahora. Sin embargo, aquella decisión y tenacidad de Marie era como ver reflejos de mi misma con la mía propia.

Cuando sentí como Charlie luchaba por ponerle el pijama a su nieta adormilada entré a mi habitación. Deje mi cartera en el suelo y sin pensarlo mucho me lance sobre mi cama. Una vez allí las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir, sin razón aparente pero muy en el fondo tenía claro que sí habían muchas más razones de las que yo quisiera.

De pronto fue como si retrocediera diez años atrás, a una noche en particular.

— _¡Bella! ¡Ey! ¡Ey! —sentí como mi padre subía las escaleras detrás de mí pero tan pronto como estuvo cerca de tocarme cerré la puerta en sus narices._

— _¡Bella! ¡Hija! —Exclamó y después aguardó en un silencio incomodo tanto para él como para mí — ¿Estás bien? —preguntó finalmente detrás de la puerta. Sabía perfectamente cómo se veía el escenario. Yo saliendo hacía un par de horas feliz y de la mano de alguien; ahora volvía llorando amargamente y sola._

— _¡Déjame! —grité entre sollozos. Estaba tirada en la mitad de la cama aferrada a la ropa tratando de ahogar mi pena. ¿Porqué él? ¿Por qué con ella? ¿Por qué había permitido que esto creciera tanto? ¡Eres una tonta! —me grité a mi misma_

— _¿Cómo? —y sentí como sus pies se movieron de su posición —¿Sucedió algo con Edward? —intentó saber otra vez. Su voz estaba cargada de angustia y cierta preocupación. _

_No contesté, enterré mi rostro contra las sabanas ahogando el grito desgarrador de la desilusión y la imagen de Jessica con él se me vino a mente y de pronto sentí ganas de vomitar. Las nauseas invadieron a mi corazón roto._

— _¿Cómo? —Insistió armando la frase — ¿Quién… te vino a dejar? —preguntó y era de seguro que había notado que no había ningún vehículo fuera. Hubo un silencio _

— _¡Bella! ¡Háblame! ¡Por dios! —exclamó exasperado golpeando la puerta y ahora sí trato de abrirla pero yo le había pasado pestillo. _

_Esperando que mi padre desistiera de su arrebato paternal me quede expectante mirando la puerta, las lágrimas seguían saliendo una a una de mis ojos, parecían dos ríos que cubrían mis mejillas sin descanso. Estaba allí sollozando en el silencio cuando de pronto sentí el ruido de un automóvil al estacionarse. Una alarma se sintió y mi corazón latió a mil. _

_¿Edward? ¿Qué hacía él aquí? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Vete!_

_Grité pero no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando se sintió el timbre de la entrada. El pánico me inundó. Miré hacía la ventana y me abalance sobre ella. _

_El volvo plateado podía incluso distinguirse en la noche, lo siguiente que sentí fueron las pisadas de mi padre bajando la escalera demasiado prisa pero era lógico sí no obtenía las respuesta de mí las obtendría de él. _

— _¿Edward? ¿Qué demonios pasó? —le preguntó mi padre a un Edward bastante alterado, tenía su pelo revuelto, aún podía verse su mejilla colorada por la cacheta que había propinado hacía cuestión de minutos pero cuando él iba a contestarle yo me abalance a la puerta y antes que siquiera pudiera decir algo con los ojos lloroso y con la ira explotando por las pupilas le grité._

— _¡Lárgate de mi vida! ¡Te odio! —grité desgarradoramente y cerré la puerta en sus narices._

_Mi padre se quedo boquiabierto y entonces caí al suelo totalmente descontrolada. Jamás en mis diecisiete años había llorado frente a él de esa manera. Estaba ahogándome con el llanto, pero sentía una pena tan grande, era una traición tan desmesurada la que aquella escena me había provocado que no tenía fuerzas para negarme a llorar. Pasaron unos segundos y sentí como sus brazos fuertes me abrazaron._

— _Shhh —susurró y me aferré a su cuello. — Esta bien, todo estará bien —agregó acariciando mi espalda. _

_Sus manos grandes se deslizaron por mi espaldas hasta llegar a mis caderas y entonces sentí como recogió mi cuerpo entre sus paternales y grandes brazos para subir conmigo de vuelta a mi dormitorio._

_Esa noche, se quedo sosteniéndome gran parte de la noche, y cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente no preguntó nada. En realidad nunca preguntó nada, solo me dijo algo cuando finalmente me fui a la universidad. Había sido una frase que en aquel instante no creí posible._

— _Pasará… Bells, ya verás… el tiempo cura todas las heridas… todas _

¿Era así?

Abrí mis ojos solo porque sentí un calor y un brillo inexplicable. Aturdida mis pupilas fueron conscientes de que por las cortinas de mi habitación se escabullía un tímido rayo de ¿Sol? En esta época del año era imposible para Forks.

Me asusté al comprobar lo iluminado que estaba el día. Era como si se tratará de un soleado día de verano, lo que era imposible si considerábamos que estábamos en pleno invierno. Miré automáticamente hacía la mesa de noche y la hora en el reloj despertador me asusto — ¡Nueve y media de la mañana! —no puede ser.

_¡Me quede dormida!_

Balbuceé y me bajé de la cama en cinco segundos, en diez estaba completamente bañada y vestida para irme a trabajar. Bajé las escaleras regañando con mi pelo totalmente indomable que ni siquiera podía ponerlo en un moño

_¡Arg!_

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando noté algo inusual

_¿Mi padre estaba haciendo pancakes?_

Me acerque motivada por el olor y la curiosidad. Definitivamente algo había pasado por alto yo ¿qué hacía él aquí a esta hora?

— ¿Papá que haces aquí? —le pregunté antes de entrar a la cocina.

— Bells… ¿Qué haces vestida así? —me preguntó el devuelta y entonces me percaté que mi pequeña hija estaba sentada a unos cuantos pasos de distancia con un vaso de leche y un plato esperando el ¿desayuno?

— ¿Irás a trabajar? —me preguntó Marie sorprendida.

Justo cuando iba a contestarles sonó el timbre. Los miré confundida.

— ¿Por qué no abría de ir a…? —le pregunté a ambos sin mirarlos. Y entonces Marie sonrió y mi padre suspiró.

— Es sábado —exclamó tomando entre sus manos el sartén — ¿Uno? —preguntó divertido tratando de parecer serio.

— ¿Sábado? —articule mirando a Marie que asintió.

Me sentí completamente ridícula. No solo no había recordado que era fin de semana sino que tampoco había recordado que Marie estaba con reposo médico. Me sonreí avergonzada. ¡Vaya madre!

Entonces caminé hacía ellos pero mi padre miró sobre mi hombro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Olvide algo más? —pregunté poniendo mis ojos en blanco mordiéndome el labio inferior.

— ¡Timbre! —gritó Marie comiendo un pedazo del panqueque. Apenas lo hecho a su boca sus ojos parecieron agrandarse más de la cuenta y miré como formó una "o" con sus labios soplando con las manos hacía su garganta. — ¡Caliente, caliente, caliente! —balbuceó tomando del vaso de leche entre sus manos.

— ¡Cuidado! —advirtió mi padre ayudándola con el vaso.

— Abriré —dije dejando mi cartera sobre la mesa de arrimo que se encontraba a un costado de la puerta principal.

¡Sábado… como no recordé que hoy es sábado…!

Balbuceé mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, lo hice lentamente mientras miraba distraída hacia la mesa. Allí noté que había correspondencia que no había visto entonces mientras tomaba entre mis dedos unas cuantas cartas lentamente abrí la puerta y giré mi rostro para encarar al visitante.

— ¿Ed-ward? —exclamé sorprendida al verlo en la puerta de mi casa.

— Bella —exclamó nervioso como si esperará encontrar a alguien más, me quede estupefacta mirándolo.

Miró a todos lados, incomodo y un tanto sorprendido de que yo fuera quién le abriera la puerta.

— sé que es temprano… pero… —balbuceó haciendo una mueca de nervio, sus ojos se achinaron y su entrecejo se arrugó. Entonces sus ojos verdes se deslizaron por toda mi ropa — ¿Ibas saliendo? —preguntó cambiando de tema rotundamente.

No pude responder nada, aún estaba sorprendida por tenerlo allí que me parecía un sueño. Algo completamente irreal, que me hizo dudar de estar realmente despierta.

— Cariño ¿Quién es? —preguntó mi padre caminando hacia nosotros.

— Sí mami quién es —inquirió Marie siguiendo a mi padre, sentí como se bajó de la silla.

Y entonces los pasos del resto de mi familia me hicieron reaccionar pero obviamente demasiado tarde. Marie estaba a un costado mío mirando al ¿Médico que la había atendido ayer?

— ¿Edward? —pregunto mi padre evidentemente boquiabierto y ya éramos tres los que estábamos estupefactos.

— Jefe Swan, buenos días —exclamó Edward un tanto avergonzado estrechándole la mano, mi padre reaccionó de inmediato apenas vio la mano extendida en el aire de él.

Marie se apegó a mis piernas.

— Wow pero que sorpresa —agregó mi padre mirándonos a ambos.

Hubo un silencio mortalmente incomodo

— No sabía que estabas aquí… ¿Cuándo volviste? —le preguntó

— El jueves por la madrugada —le respondió aún desde la puerta.

Otra vez se hizo un silencio incomodo y creo que sentía mis latidos cardiacos a mil.

— ¿De visita para las fiestas? —exclamó mi padre que aún sostenía entre sus manos una de las espátulas para hacer pancakes.

— Algo así… —respondió un tanto abrumado. Mi padre tomó aire.

— ¿Desayunaste? —le preguntó y tanto Marie, como yo e incluso Edward lo miramos. — ¿Te gustan los pancakes? —exclamó encogiéndose de hombros.

Completamente irreal era tener a Edward sentado otra vez, en la mesa de la cocina de mi casa. Parecía una escena sacada de una mala película. Era como cuando vuelve el novio arrepentido solo que Edward jamás fue mi novio. De pronto verlo tomar café, y que mi padre le hablará tan amigablemente era demasiado. Sentí como que todo lo que se desarrollaba en aquella habitación era simplemente un sueño, del cual me despertaría pronto.

Abstracta permanecí gran parte de los escasos diez minutos que llevaba él allí. Yo estaba sentada frente a él, Marie estaba sentada a su lado lo que hacía este sueño más bizarro y mi padre a mi derecha sentado en la cabecera de la mesa era la guinda de la torta. El parecía divertido y complacido con tenernos a todos allí que hasta dudé que no fuera algo planificado por él pero luego la razón entro a mi mente y ¿Por qué habría él de planear algo así?

Otro cuento era mi pequeña hija, Marie no me despegaba los ojos de encima y yo seguía con las manos sobre la mesa sujetando la cuchará sin moverme haciendo la escena aún más torcida.

— ¿Acostumbrándote al frio otra vez? —le preguntó mi padre rompiendo el silencio que nos había embargado hacía cuestión de segundos.

— Sí, creo que hasta lo había olvidado… Chicago no es tan frio en esta época del año —respondió Edward.

Atrayendo mi atención a donde había estado él antes de aquí. Levanté mí vista por primera vez en todos esos minutos que había transcurrido desde que él había golpeado a mi puerta otra vez luego de diez años.

— ¿Tú novia vive en Chicago? —preguntó Marie

— ¡Hija! No seas impertinente —le reprendí y Edward sonrió.

— No, yo… hice mi residencia allí… en el Hospital de Chicago —respondió entrecortado.

— También atendías a niños —preguntó tomando leche del vaso.

— No, soy médico de adultos —aclaró

— ¿Cómo el tío Carlisle? —las cejas de Edward se levantaron en sorpresa.

Sí, mi hija conoce a tu padre_ ¡Él la trajo al mundo! ¡Horror!_ Pensé con desazón ante lo evidente que yo podía haber sido. Aun cuando estaba enojada y herida no dudé en dejar que un Cullen me protegiera.

— No, él es ginecólogo obstetra… —comenzó a explicar pero los ojos cuadrados de Marie le indicaron que ese nombre ella aún no lo procesaba, sonrió divertido — él trae niños al mundo, yo me dedico a ver golpes en la cabeza —explicó mejor y entonces Marie rió satisfecha.

Otro tenso momento embargó este peculiar encuentro. Miré a mi padre que parecía divertido con el dialogo de mi hija y mi ex mejor amigo de la infancia. Levante las cejas sonriendo, dirigí mi mirada hacía la puerta y espera de todo corazón que por primera vez entendiera el lenguaje corporal.

— Marie ¿Terminaste de desayunar? —le preguntó mi padre a su nieta, quién asintió quitando la vista de Edward.

— Perfecto, creo que es hora de que te ayude a vestirte

— Pero me visto sola —reclamó

— Ven, creo que hoy necesitas que te busque la ropa ¡confía en tu abuelo! —murmuró haciendo el gesto para tomarla entre sus brazos a lo que ella gritó horrorizada.

— ¡Noooooo! abuelo —dijo avergonzada rehusando las manos de mi padre — Puedo caminar sola —dijo enrolando los ojos mirando a Edward de reojo quien trató de no reír.

— Bueno… —dijo mi Padre y entonces cuando llego a la puerta del comedor nos miró.

Edward y yo seguíamos en nuestras posiciones sin movernos, giré mi vista hacía donde estaba mi padre sonriéndose un tanto incomodo

— Nosotros… iremos… arriba —exclamó entre cortado — Fue bueno haberte visto otra vez Edward, espero… —exclamó y entonces lo miré impactada.

¿Qué rayos haces? Le dije con la mirada clavada en él

—Supongo que… saluda a tu padre de mi parte —finalizó incomodo.

— Para mí también fue un gusto verlo otra vez Jefe Swan —exclamó Edward en respuesta.

_Llegaste a mi vida para enseñarme… Te hiciste indispensable para mí… Con los ojos cerrados te seguí… sí yo busque dolor lo conseguí… ¿por qué? llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte…_

Nos quedamos solos, deslice mi rostro otra vez en dirección de la mesa pero no pude encararlo. Simplemente enterré mis ojos en la taza frente a mí y realmente se volvió más interesante para mí la pequeña cuchará entre mis dedos que mirarlo. Estuvimos así en un silencio incomodo hasta que su piel blanca llegó hasta la mía. Sus dedos largos, gruesos y masculinos tomaron la cuchara de entre mis manos alejándola y de pronto sentí la tibieza de su piel contra la mía. Edward estaba tocando mi mano con la suya y mi corazón otra vez latió a mil.

— Bella

— _Bella_

Presente y pasado se mezclaron en cuestión de segundos. Fue como si escuchará al chiquillo de diecisiete años frente a mí. No contesté. Aguardó un segundo en silencio pero el sonido que hizo su respiración y el sonido de sus labios al abrirse y luego juntarse me indicaron que estaba buscando la manera de hablar. Trague saliva.

— Yo… —exclamó y tomó aire — lo siento —finalizó escuetamente pero sonó sincero.

Había esperado diez años por esas tres palabras que ahora parecían innecesarias. Aquella disculpa que tal vez aquella noche quiso dar pero que yo, en mi juvenil arrebato de desconsuelo no lo deje dar, llegaba ahora… llegaba tarde. ¡Todo pudo ser tan distinto!

No contesté, sentí que mis ojos se nublaban y aún, sin importar que hubieran pasado tantos años y tantas cosas yo no estaba preparada para encararlo, ni para que me viera llorar de esa manera. Había pasado tanto desde la última vez que deje que alguien me viera y sintiera frágil que no quería volver a serlo.

— Probablemente debí… —exclamó tomando aire, su voz temblaba un poco — decírtelo hace mucho, pero… Bella esa noche tú… —y no deje terminar lo que seguía. Me levanté de la mesa abruptamente. Nuestras manos se separaron.

Camine hasta la puerta trasera de mi casa, la que estaba en la cocina y tomé el pomo de la puerta. Sabía exactamente que iba a seguir, sabía exactamente que iba a decirme pero yo no podía… simplemente no podía aceptar que aquello había sido una ilusión óptica mía y que yo en un arrebatado momento había hecho real algo que era total y completamente irreal ¡Yo sabía perfectamente lo que había visto!

_No podía dejarlo entrar otra vez en mi vida. No así, no después de diez años, no ahora._

_¡No soy ella! ¡Todo cambio desde que te fuiste! Gemí en mi subconsciente._

Abrí la puerta pero solo un poco. Entonces sin mirarlo sentí como se levantó de la mesa y sentí su presencia a mi lado, su perfumé se encargó de dejarme en claro que tal vez, él era el mismo chiquillo de antes.

— Lo que paso esa noche no fue… —comenzó a decir y entonces alce mi vista, sabía perfectamente que la mirada que estaba dándole ahora era casi la misma que le había dado hacia diez años atrás, aquella noche en que cerré la puerta en sus narices.

— ¿Crees que aún estoy enojada? —le pregunté sorprendiéndolo. No contestó — Eso paso hace diez años Edward —le hice ver, sus ojos verdes estaban impactados, guardé silencio tratando de decidir que decir o que hacer.

— Éramos dos niños… yo era una niña… no es necesario que me aclares nada —agregué al cabo de unos minutos. Traté que mi voz no se quebrara pero ahora era como estar teniendo aquella maldita conversación que yo evite a toda costa hacia muchos años atrás.

— ¿Qué nos paso Bella? —preguntó él con un dejo de tristeza, ese mar esmeralda se entristeció al comprobar una verdad irrefutable: diez años es mucho.

Por primera vez lo miré a los ojos descubriendo la verdad tras aquella mirada.

— Crecimos —murmuré.


	7. No te rindas

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

**_Gracias..._**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: No te rindas**

_Crecimos_

¿Qué se supone significaba aquello?

Entre a la casa aún sin dilucidar aquella palabra que emitió Bella luego de pedirme sin palabras que la dejará en paz.

¿Crecimos?

¡Claro que crecimos! Pero…

— Es demasiado tarde Edward —la voz de mi hermana estaba cargada de cierta desesperanza y tristeza. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y no era necesario preguntarle. Era lógico que ella lo supiera ¿Por qué? O ¿Cómo? Eran preguntas que ya no hacía tratándose de Alice.

— ¿Demasiado tarde para qué? —le pregunté dejando las llaves de mi auto sobre la mesa que estaba a un costado del sillón donde se encontraba Alice. Ella guardó silencio.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes que no quieres decirme? —arremetí intrigado otra vez

— ¿No te lo dijo Bella? —preguntó

— ¿Decirme qué?... —tomé aire — Escasamente hablamos dos oraciones sin que antes ella me demostrará que de los dos, la única que no ha crecido es ella —le contesté y suspiré. Me acaricié el puente de la nariz cerrando mis ojos. Tal vez no había sido buena idea ir a su casa pero ¡Jamás pensé que ella aún viviera con su padre!

— Tal vez… —y la voz de mi hermana se apagó.

— ¿Tal vez qué? —pregunté saliendo de mi cavilación.

Alice tenía su mirada perdida en el vacio sus labios delgados y finos se torcieron en una sonrisa misteriosa y sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo extraño. Yo conocía muy bien ese resplandor y esas facciones ¡Oh vaya que yo conocía aquello!

— ¿Alice? —insistí y entonces mi hermana alzo su cuerpo del cómodo sillón y camino los pocos pasos que faltaban para darme encuentro.

— ¿Por qué volviste Edward? —me preguntó y entonces cuando iba a contestarle lo que ya sabía y que era lo que les había dicho antes, Alice me silencio poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios. — Realmente —instó

Su mirada de duende perfecto se agudizo a tal extremo que por un minuto el color de sus ojos se confundió con el de sus largas y rizadas pestañas produciendo un negro hechicero.

— Sabes que no tienes que mentirme ¿Verdad? —complementó enarcando sus cejas expectantes… sus ojos volvieron a hacerse redondos y la expresión de su rostro confiada.

Otra vez, como antaño, mi hermana menor estaba confesándome mejor que el cura de nuestra parroquia. Dudé pero ¿quién mejor que Alice para entender lo que yo todavía no entendía?

— Digamos que… —comencé un tanto temeroso de confesar lo que ni yo mismo tenía claro. Para mí todo esto seguía y seguiría siendo un campo alejado de mis creencias en lo absoluto. Las ciencias son exactas pero…

— que… —arremetió expectante Alice abriendo sus ojos para darme esa mirada traviesa.

Tomé aire, estos juegos con Alice jamás me habían gustado particularmente porque ¡Ella ya lo había visto todo con lujo de detalle!, Me irrité.

— Soñé con ella ¡Satisfecha! —le gruñí y me separé de Alice tan pronto lo confesé.

Realmente me sentía estúpido e incomodo teniendo esta extraña conversación con mi hermana menor pero ¿Quién mejor que la "bruja" de la familia para entenderme?

Después de todo no era la primera vez que soñaba con Bella, había soñado con ella hacía exactamente nueve años atrás y su fantasma aún me perseguía. Obviamente se trataba a todas luces de una pesadilla en toda la extensión de la palabra y que a esta altura ya era algo así como mi castigo personal.

Si mal no recordaba, aquella noche se habían cumplido tres meses desde que había entrado a la universidad en Dartmouth sin Bella. Quién finalmente rechazo la beca y optó por la segunda alternativa: la que podía pagar había dicho ella, aunque yo lo veía un poco diferente: era la opción lejos mí.

Al principio tuve toda la intensión de decirle que sí yo era el problema, entonces era yo quién debía cambiar de universidad no ella que había trabajo duro para ganarse esa beca, pero… contra la terquedad de Bella poco y nada podía hacerse. En fin, para mí era una noche cualquiera, cualquier otra noche de estudio, había caído rendido en las manos de Morfeo hacía cuestión de segundos puesto que a la mañana siguiente tenía mi primer examen. No era muy tarde pero aún así quede inconscientemente dormido hasta que de la nada de pronto, en mis sueños le vi.

Bella, con su ropa totalmente sucia y con su pelo enmarañado corriendo por la mitad del bosque, sola, gritando desgarradoramente mi nombre pidiéndome ayuda. Me estremecía de solo recordar aquella imagen de ella en esas circunstancias.

¿Podría acaso ser real?

Aquella noche desperté sobresaltado, con mi pulso completamente descontrolado apenas podía siquiera tomar aire, era como si mi pecho estuviera cerrado y era doloroso. De pronto me sentí responsable por algo que no estaba seguro había sucedido. ¿Broma del destino? ¿Conciencia? ¿Una pesadilla?

Me senté en la cama y aún un tanto confuso por los acontecimientos, con las manos temblorosas había discado su teléfono móvil en la penumbra de mi habitación pero lo único que había conseguido — y que era la probabilidad más certera —fue el mensaje de voz que anunciaba que el aparato estaba apagado o fuera del área de servicio.

_Es sólo un sueño, un mal sueño_

Me dije aquella noche tratando de conciliar nuevamente el sueño pero la vida se encargaría de ratificarme que sí pensaba que era solo "un" sueño estaba rotundamente equivocado. Uno es una cantidad demasiado exacta, aquel sueño se convertiría en pesadillas, muchas pesadillas que me acompañaron gran parte de mi estadía en aquella universidad. Era mi castigo por haberme portado como un verdadero cobarde con ella.

_El peso de la conciencia Cullen_

Era lo que me repetía incansablemente Jasper, mi compañero de cuarto, cuando por fin accedí a contarle porque despertaba en la mitad de la noche gritando su nombre. Para él Bella se transformó en algo así como la "perseguidora" me reí cuando le dio ese apodo y tal vez estaba perdiendo la cordura puesto que, luego comprobaría, que era evidente que Bella estaba bien… mientras estuviera lejos de mí por supuesto. Después de todo yo era el que le había roto el corazón.

Sin embargo yo aún seguía viéndola en una agonía constante. Agradecí enormemente cuando, por fin mi conciencia me dejo respirar y la pesadilla despareció tal y como había llegado un día, diez meses después de aquella primera vez… se había ido, esfumado, terminado.

La teoría de la conciencia se vio vivificada justamente porque en aquel tiempo yo deje de pensar en ella… Cuando pensé que todo volvía a la normalidad, otra vez, como un peón en un tablero de ajedrez, donde yo evidentemente no era el jugador, reapareció la pesadilla.

Justamente, una semana antes de tener que decidirme si aceptar o no la beca en aquel hospital de Chicago, Bella la "perseguidora" apareció en gloría y majestad.

Era como si hubiera sido ayer cuando desperté gritando su nombre histérico en la cama donde descansaba durante las rondas nocturnas de mi residencia en Chicago.

¿Qué es lo que hay en Forks?

Había sido la pregunta de Jasper cuando le dije finalmente mi decisión de declinar a la beca, aquella noche solo me detuvo de decirle la verdad la vergüenza. No quería que volviera a pensar que su mejor amigo y brillante médico se había vuelto loco otra vez. No soportaría su risotada.

Mí pasado…

Sentí como de los labios de mi hermana se escapó un sonido alegre, atrayéndome a la realidad otra vez. Noté como sus parpados bailaban traviesos y demasiado alegre para estar yo contándole que tenía pesadillas con mi ex mejor amiga. Después de todo ¡Lo que nos sucedió no fue tan terrible! ¡Nunca nada paso! ¡Fue una cuestión de chiquillos!

Cruzo sus manos a la altura de su cuello satisfecha y estaba seguro que ella sabía todo… siempre era así… ¿Entonces por qué me hacía pasar por esto? Me pregunté completamente vulnerable como un niño pillado en la mentira.

— Volviste por ella… por Bella… ¡lo sabía! —exclamó sujetándome por la solapa como si mi confesión fuera lo que ella hubiera estado esperando hacía mucho.

— Solo quiero terminar este ciclo… Alice, solo quiero aclarar las cosas… y poder seguir…—clarifiqué y no estaba muy seguro de lo que en realidad quería hacer o no hacer.

Es como cuando tratas de rearmar un puzzle antiguo que dejaste tirado por allí inconcluso pero que, dado el tiempo que lo abandonaste, las piezas se han perdido.

— Dime una cosa Edward —y ahora su mirada se volvió otra vez misteriosa incluso escéptica.

¿Acaso había algo que ella no supiera de antemano?

La observé.

— Bella siempre te gusto ¿No es así? —me preguntó directo sin quitarme sus ojos de encima. Me sentí intimidado ante la persistencia de mi hermana y en la obviedad en la que yo podía caer a veces respecto a mostrar mis propios sentimientos.

Dudé, miré al suelo y no podía sostenerle la mirada. Esa mirada tan expectante, tan ansiosa, tan de Alice ¡Arg!

— N-o… —exclamé sin mirarla — puede ser… que alguna vez… hace mucho… yo… la miré con otros ojos pero… —y entonces miré a mi hermana — las cosas han cambiado Alice, ¡llegue nueve años tarde! —le hice ver y era evidente que ella había hecho su vida como yo la mía. Habíamos tomado decisiones… ambos.

— Pero te gustaba —insistió

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —le pregunté rehuyendo magistralmente la atención en ella y no en mis sentimientos.

— Que si te gusto antes… puede volver a gustarte ahora… ¡como tú a ella! —chilló abrazándome demasiado emocionada.

— No… Alice… espera ¡Alice! —traté de zafarme pero mi hermana se aferró más a mí enterrando su cara en mi pecho.

— No es el fin del mundo Edward… tranquilo… —sosegó mi histeria y entonces alzo su mentón, sus ojos se concentraron en los míos, palidecí al ver el reflejo de estos, demasiada confianza pensé. — Confía en mí… yo lo he visto… como también le vi a él —y entonces su cuerpo se estremeció.

Iba a preguntar cuando ella se separó de mí.

— ¿Me acompañarás? —preguntó cambiando diametralmente el tema. Y así era Alice volátil como el más efímero sentimiento.

— ¿Dónde? —pregunté y lo que menos quería era en mi día libre, ser el sujeto de entretenimiento de mi hermana menor.

— Ya verás —comunicó misteriosa.

El resto de la tarde paso sin pena ni gloria, leí un par de libros de neurocirugía que había comprado hace poco y luego revisé mis correos electrónicos. Había dos de Jasper preguntando si ya me había arrepentido, que aún no era tarde. Me sonreí. Luego deje que Morfeo hiciera estragos en mi vida y dormí una pequeña y provechosa siesta, completamente tranquila hasta que sentí la voz de Alice a lo lejos.

— ¡Edward! ¡Despierta! —murmuró suavemente acariciando mi rostro.

— No, quiero dormir un poco más… otro minuto más —balbuceé inconscientemente y quería disfrutar mi probablemente único día libre.

— Sabes… hoy comienza la feria de Navidad… —explicó suavemente

— ¿Y? —contesté tratando de volverme a dormir

— En ella, habrá un puesto de la escuela primaria de Forks —agregó jugando con mis cabellos.

— ¡Eso es maravilloso! —interrumpí sin verle el punto

— ¿Recuerdas que allí se solía poner un puesto donde las chicas más bonitas ofrecían besos a cambio de donaciones? —me preguntó y como olvidarlo.

Emmett prácticamente ahorraba todo el año para aquel acontecimiento esperando poder besar a Rose en los labios. ¡Era realmente patético! Pero persistente debía reconocer recordando que de los tres, el único felizmente casado con el amor de su vida era él.

— Sí —confirmé al cabo de unos segundos.

El duende más tenaz de mi familia se levantó de la cama, sentí sus dedos alejarse de mi cabellos, me levanté para mirar cómo se aproximaba a la puerta.

— ¿qué sucede con la feria Alice? —le pregunté

— Marie va en esa escuela —contestó y aun en la oscuridad podía ver claramente el brillo insinuado de aquellos ojos topacios. Me alce aún más en la cama, a este punto estaba completamente despierto. Me senté y encendí la luz.

— Un dólar, un beso —exclamó con picardía.

— No eres tú la que siempre me dice que no debo forzar al destino —conteste poniéndome de pie a un lado de mi vieja cama.

— Este año, serán las madres las que estarán en aquel puesto —comentó quitando su mirada de mí, abrió la puerta lentamente. — Te espero en la sala —concluyó confiada.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que iré contigo? —le pregunté antes que saliera de mi habitación.

Entonces ella se giró y me dio la cara. Levantó sus dedos hasta rozar su cien a un costado de sus ojos, sonrió con suficiencia…

_Alice… mi dulce hermana… ¿Se rendiría algún día? _

Murmuré caminado hacía el closet para cambiarme de ropa.


	8. ¿Puedo darte un beso?

**¡Holas! aquí yo azotandome por haber tenido tirada esta historia pero I'm back, quiero decirles que estoy muy contenta y agradecida por la aceptación que tienen mis historias. De verdad es sorprendete. Hoy leía un reviews y me pusé a pensar en que tal vez tenía cierta razón, no suelo actualizar muy seguido pero no es porque no quiera o porque este con "aires" de "diva" jajaja es porque, aunque yo quisiera escribir todo el día, me es imposible... tengo otros deberes que hacer que incluyen organizar una casa y trabajar. Por eso no actualizo tan seguido como se algunas quisiera o esperarían. Sin embargo quiero que sepan que, aunque me demoré, todas mis historias serán terminadas. Yo sé que es una lata que la autora actualice lejos uno tiende a aburrirse con la espera pero por otro lado les pido paciencia... y les garantizo que serán recompansadas XD con capítulos entretenidos. Como hoy que les dejo un capítulo un tanto tenso dentro de la historia pero necesario es decir, el romance tiene que tener ciertos momentos tensos para luego proceder a lo dulce del asunto. En fin, espero los disfruten y espero subirles el otro luego, estoy como inspirada en este minuto producto del mismo final de este... yo tambien muero por saber que sucederá... así que las dejo para averiguarlo XD besos a todas Liz.**

**Quedo a la espera de sus comentarios. =)**

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: ¿Puedo darte un beso?**

Me resigné a la idea de que tendría que ir a la dichosa feria, incluso antes de que en realidad lo hiciera ¿Por qué se les ocurría a las madres hacer esto? Me pregunté a penas puse un pie en aquella plaza oscura —ahora toda iluminada y festiva —junto a mi padre y a mi pequeña demonio. Marie estaba entusiasmadísima porque fuera su madre una de las "elegidas" en cambio yo estaba un poco exceptiva con esto de un beso por un dólar. En otra época completamente distinta a esta, eso sería, un poquitín nefasto y mal visto. Sabía que el beso era una cuestión totalmente inocente, era un beso en la mejilla pero aún así tenía mis aprehensiones respecto a la "proximidad" con el género opuesto.

Me obligué a pensar distinto desde el primer día en aquella reunión de curso donde mi nombre había salido de entre todos los tontos papelitos. ¡Vamos Bella, es hora de ir superando ese "oscuro" episodio y comenzar a pensar que no todos son iguales. Había ido a terapia por años, de hecho, me habían dado de ¡Alta! Pero no entendía porque mi estomago se contraía ante el hecho de que hubieran hombres mirándome con intensiones de esta "clase". En fin, suspiré y para cuando llegue al tan "colorido" puestito traté de relajarme.

— Mami te ves linda —comentó Marie con los ojos todos brillosos producto de la ilusión. Había varias madres, demasiada lo que agradecí. Era probable que a mí ni siquiera me eligieran entonces, esto se convertiría en una especie de práctica.

Salude tratando de parecer sociable —aunque no me resultaba mucho —a la mayoría. Algunas las ubicaba porque sus hijos iban en el curso de Marie. A otras no, pero al menos eran agradables. Mi padre se fue dejándome sola en mi suerte de "junta materna" para entretener a su nieta. La mirada que le di fue silenciada con un: _La cuidaré, nada de juegos… lo sé_

La feria había comenzado hacía rato y el puesto no estaba tan concurrido. De hecho había sido mala idea que fuera de las "madres" y no de las "chicas" de último año como era tradición. A esta altura de la noche, el año pasado, había una fila enorme que daba vuelta a toda la plaza, en cambio ahora escasamente algún tímido —soltero —se acercaba más para dar "donación" que para exigir la recompensa.

La madre que estaba haciendo el primer "turno" era una señora joven, calcule que debía estar en la mitad de sus treinta, si no me equivocaba su hija iba con Marie aunque no creo que fueran amigas. Ella parecía bastante solitaria respecto de las otras que murmuraban y conversaban más atrás, así que decidí ser amable y me acerque a ella. Deje la —superficial conversación de cortinas —para ofrecerle compañía a la señora de la cual no conocía ni el nombre.

— ¿Muchos donativos? —le pregunté acercándole un vaso de bebida que me había traído Marie junto con mi padre hacía cuestión de minutos.

La mujer miró el típico cuenco puesto allí que estaba casi vacío.

— Creo que ya no quedan muchos de los que suspiraban por mí en la secundaria —me respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

— ¿De quién fue la brillante idea de cambiar este año? —le pregunté a modo de respuesta a su comentario y ella me miró desconcertada. Las cejas se levantaron en asombro. ¿Acaso me había perdido de algo?

— ¿Qué no lo supiste? —me preguntó como si fuera imperdonable que yo, una residente más de Forks no supiera que había pasado en la dichosa feria navidad del año pasado.

No, ella tenía razón no lo sabía, o probablemente no lo recordaba pero eso podría deberse a que no había pasado nada muy interesante ni digno de recordar. Yo había traído a Marie para que comprará adornos para el árbol de pascua, habíamos dado unas vuelta por los demás puestos y luego, cuando noté como bostezaba nos habíamos ido a casa ¿Acaso había pasado algo después de aquel relajado y hasta distendido paseo? Negué con mi cabeza.

— Oh… parece que no viniste el año pasado, fue un desastre de proporciones… hubo una pelea entre dos chicos —exclamó iba a continuar cuando una voz nos interrumpió.

— ¿Pero si no es la dulce y feliz madre del año? Bella Swan, tantas lunas, soles y estrellas, Si no fuera por las "hazañas" de Marie ¡Juraría que no vivías aquí! —exclamó esa voz monocorde y chillona que para mi desgracia yo tan bien conocía… entonces me giré.

La figura delgada y presuntuosamente vestida de mi —pesadilla —apareció frente a mí. Habían pasado diez años desde el día "oscuro" como solía llamarlo y aunque no era la primera vez que la veía era inevitable que todo volvía a comenzar una y otra vez. Jessica, la odiosa y estúpida Jessica — ahora de veintiséis —pero que parecía de diez seguía siendo algo así como un fantasma del que no podía deshacerme por más que yo tratará.

Nuestra dinámica se había tornado un tanto problemática, desde que yo había vuelto a Forks, bueno desde que Mike —su premio de consuelo —había decidido posponer indefinidamente el tan bullado matrimonio a fines de la primera pasada.

Cuando volví ella permanecía lejos, como todos. Pero no hay plazo que no se cumpla ni deuda que no se pague. Exactamente cinco años después, al ver que Mike retornaba a casa, claro ella también.

Jessica volvía a casa como una brillante diplomada —la primera de su clase —y el discurso no se dejó esperar: Volví porque me encanta Forks, no sé donde más podría vivir, además recibí una oferta en Seattle, una compañía de seguros, prefiero permanecer en casa, con los míos.

¿Sí como no? Murmuré aquella vez cuando sínicamente había acompañado a Mike al cumpleaños número cinco de Marie.

Desde entonces, al ver que Mike parecía demasiado entusiasmado con mi pequeña, ella otra vez había vuelto a la carga como lo había hecho cuando éramos unas adolescentes. No estaba Edward pero claramente estaba Mike.

Creo que en parte fue por eso que tuve que retomar las sesiones con el psiquiatra dos días después de aquel "episodio" del cumpleaños. Justo cuando creía que todo mejoraba, que por fin podía volver a reconstruirme, no solo de aquella agresión, sino de todo. Aparecía ella, fastidiándolo todo. Pero no era solo su presencia. Era todo, si hubiera retornado y punto, nada hubiera pasado pero era como mi destino se empeñará en hacerme sufrir, mi mala suerte estaba patentemente gravada en los genes: en este caso la envidia injustificada de ella. Porque desde el día uno, había quedado claro que a mí no me gustaba Mike, jamás podría ser algo más que mi amigo y ahora el pediatra de mi hija.

Hasta ahora, muy poca gente manejaba el origen de Marie. Técnicamente nadie salvo mis padres —por supuesto —y Ángela sabían cómo había sido "encargada" mi hija. Eventualmente luego descubrí que Mike se había enterado cuando me abrazó y me dijo: Bella, lo siento.

¿Sentir qué?

Me pregunté aquel día y luego su mirada azul marina se volcó en mi hija de cinco años y medio que jugaba en la alfombra del living, lo comprobé. Aquel día yo había contado mi verdad a Mike con el ánimo que me entendiera y por sobre todo que se alejará. Tal vez así podría lograr vivir en paz de una buena vez. Pero no siempre obtienes todo lo que deseas, desde ese día Mike cambio, lo que agradecí. Ya no era el que me asechaba pero tampoco había emprendido la retirada. Al contrario, parecía demasiado "encantado" con la pequeña, simpática y carismática _Mini Bella_ como le había puesto él, tanto que hasta se había convertido en su pediatra cuando el doctor Marcus había renunciado.

Eso había terminado por gatillar los celos descontrolados de su ahora —novia —. Al principio pensé que esos celos desproporcionados solo serían conmigo pero ¡Cuán equivocada estaba! Un día cualquiera, escuché una conversación de Marie en la cocina con Lilly mientras hacían la tarea. Hablaban de una tal Jenny.

Por la descripción, incluso antes de saber quién era, me imaginé a mi propia Jenny: Jessica en su tiempo.

Luego hablando con mi padre sobre la intensión de ir a hablar al colegio para que pudieran cambiar a Marie de las clases que le tocarán con esa tal Jenny, tamaña pero no esperada sorpresa me había embargado al enterarme de la altruista misión de Jessica: _Qué no lo sabías… es niña llego hace un año a vivir con ella, es su ahijada, a la pobre chica se le murieron los padre._

La pregunta saltó de inmediato: ¿Jessica mamá de una niña a sus veintiséis?

Me sorprendió pero no cuestionaría su altruismo. No sí podía y ella podía mejor que nadie.

Eran tal para cual, como si la niña se mimetizará con Jessica a tal forma que parecían verdaderamente madre e hija. Jenny era un año y medio mayor que Marie, iba en un nivel más alto pero aún así se "topaban"; creo que inconscientemente por eso había decidido no alentar esa fascinación de mi pequeña por el futbol, al enterarme, que ambas compartían gustos deportivos también.

_Te lo digo Bella, no tienes que preocuparte por Marie, ella controla muy bien a la pesada de la ahijada de Jessica_ habían sido las palabras de Ángela cuando me había contado la conversación entre Lilly — su hija y mejor amiga de mi hija —y mi pequeño retoño.

Lilly tenía un año menos que mi adorada Marie. Aún podía recordar la cara de espanto de Ángela, aquel fin de semana cuando me llamó histérica: _¡Estoy embarazada, Bella que haré!_

Pero supongo que era consecuencia de tanto tiempo juntos. Eric se había trasladado a la universidad donde íbamos Ángela y yo luego de mi "impass". Viéndolo así, supongo que aquel embarazo era consecuencia de tantas lecciones de biología.

Aún así me sentí mal, primero porque pensé erróneamente lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado: Hasta aquí llegaba la aventura de la universidad, se venían pañales, pocas horas de sueño, peleas y esperaba de todo corazón que eso no les pasará a ellos. Alegremente me había equivocado, el imprevisto, había hecho todo lo contrario: Unirlos más.

No había sido fácil, jamás es fácil ser padres tan jóvenes, pero ellos dos habían hecho un buen equipo. Se turnaban para poder cuidarla, Ángela tomó clases dispersas e incluso en la noche. Eric se transformó en un experto niñero, biberón hasta comida preparaba cuyo resultado fue que Lilly hoy gozaba de una madre enfermera y de un padre periodista.

Creo que verlos tan unido me hizo plantearme tantas cosas, incluso por un minuto sentí envidia de mi mejor amiga —claro que fue un minuto escaso de frivolidad —porque ella tenía todo: Un esposo, una familia y había logrado lo que yo tanto añoraba: Estudiar.

Pero, cuando dimensione que mis circunstancias eran distintas y que mi elección —libre —había sido tener a Marie, sus sonrisas, su personalidad, sus conversaciones me había centrado y ratificado que mi decisión era la correcta. Ya tendría tiempo después de estudiar mientras era madre y tenía que hacerlo bien. Aunque sabía que, no era la familia ideal, siempre había un punto oscuro en nuestra familia: Su padre.

Traté de pensar positivo no solo por Ángela —se lo debía ella había pensado positivo por mí cuando yo había sido la de la llamada —sino también por mí.

Se casaron cuando egresaron. Había sido una boda tranquila, reducida. Ese día saque el ramo… ¡como si lo quisiera! Ni siquiera me había puesto en el montón de desesperadas señoritas pero como obra del destino, había caído a mis pies. ¿Macabro tal vez?

Seguía impávida mirando a Jessica —a la ahora mujer —porque de pronto algo que yo no podía evitar era distorsionar a los personajes de mi "novela" llamada: vida.

Tal vez por eso seguía sufriendo y permaneciendo en los diecisiete.

— ¿Quieres participar? —le pregunté saliendo del transe y ella me miró impactada ante la pasividad de mi respuesta. — ¿Necesitamos una voluntaria para que cubra un turno… después de todo… en tu época… ya tienes la experiencia no? —le dije y ahora el sarcasmo no lo oculté.

Me fulminó con la mirada.

— No gracias… Jenny tiene sueño —respondió, sus ojos se achicaron como si hubiera recordado algo — Además Mike ya fue por el auto —agregó mordaz y suspiré.

Tal vez yo no era la única que distorsionaba la realidad después de todo: Volvíamos a estar en la preparatoria ¿A mí que me importaba que la viniera a buscar Mike?

— Es una lástima… creo que podríamos haber llenado el cuenco —ironicé.

Estaba en eso cuando de pronto, sentí que me faltaba el aire. Y empecé a ver borroso todo lo que estaba frente a mí que no era mucho: Jessica aún permanecía en el puesto, con su cara un poco distorsionada por la rabia de nuestra mordaz conversación y él… y él…

Bueno… él se acercaba junto a su hermana quién tenía ese brillo delatador que no había cambiado en nada… aún cuando ahora éramos dos amigas distanciadas por las circunstancias.

Miré a Jessica y luego a los dos personajes que se acercaban a paso lento pero seguro hasta mí.

Esta dinámica de la antagonista: Jessica con la sufrida protagonista: Bella se iba a transformar, ahora, en una de esas películas que no quieres ver. ¿Por qué si hasta hacía cinco minutos ella era pesada e hiriente por celos de su —novio—no quería imaginar que pasaría cuando —causante de todo embrollo—entrará a la escena?

¿Acaso ella ya lo sabía y por eso la escena de ahora? ¿Mike vio a Edward, eran colegas, compañeros de trabajo… Jessica lo sabría?

¿Era esa la razón de esta visita sórdida y mordaz?

Yo había visto a Edward por la mañana, extrañamente no había asociado su regreso con Jessica. Había estado tan ocupada en pesar lo que yo sentía que no había dimensionado que sucedería cuando, finalmente y luego de tanto tiempo, los tres nos juntáramos en el mismo lugar.

¿Tenía que ser hoy?

¿Tenía que ser aquí en el puesto de besos?

Se me seco la boca, ya no había respuesta inteligente y rápida para lo que Jessica me dijera, es más, si ahora ella me decía alguno de sus tontos e hirientes comentarios yo simplemente me quedaría callada sin poder decirle nada y todo porque Edward se acercaba hasta mí.

Cuando hablaba de que yo quería evitar, tanto como fuera posible, un reencuentro creo que me refería exactamente a lo que pasaría ahora. Edward, Jessica y yo.

Los tres protagonistas de una sórdida novela quinceañera —ahora adultos —que volvían a dar vida a estúpidos adolescentes celosos. Bueno tal vez yo y ella porque en realidad Edward había estado más en el medio que en el medio.

Tragué saliva y entonces como si yo fuera un mapa, Jessica leyó mis facciones y su sentido de mujer —ahora alertado con los años —la hizo deducir: Alguien se aproxima y es alguien que descompone a Bella.

Se giró con esa sonrisa curiosa de "descubrir" quién o qué era lo que me estaba perturbando al extremo de que había dejado de respirar.

— ¿Edward? ¿Edward Cullen? —y su nombre pronunciado por ella se escuchaba ¡horriblemente doloroso!

— Jessica —exclamó él sorprendido, un poco aturdido pero otro tanto desconcertado.

— ¿qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó alterada y un tanto fastidiada Alice.

Sonó como si ella no lo hubiera "visto venir" y creo que eso podría haber sido lo más acertado sino no creo que Alice lo hubiera traído hasta aquí. No si ella hubiera visto que se toparían con Jessica "problemas".

— No sabía que había vuelto —chilló y se colgó de su cuello.

Sí, se colgó… lo supe porque el cuerpo de Edward se tendió a correr de su posición —levemente —pero se inclinó hacia atrás. Sus manos se quedaron dudativamente suspendidas en un abrazo que no se concretó. Su mirada agua marina posó en la mía que esquivó aquel encuentro.

Fue como si reviviera un dolor solo comparado con el dolor que ese otro horrible hombre provocó.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Vives aquí? —y las preguntas seguían… una tras otra y yo quería simplemente huir.

Un hueco en mi estomago se puso, fue como si me hubieran dado una patada y dejado sin aire. ¡Aire! Entonces supe al mirar mis manos temblorosas que ¡yo no estaba respirando!

Me obligué a inspirar para evitar desmayarme y transformarme en más que una víctima en una sufrida. Alguien que no maduró en lo absoluto y por lo tanto en una niña jugando a ser mujer.

Alice estaba allí digiriendo su falta de "don" para haber visto este peculiar, desagradable y hasta evitable encuentro. Justo cuando no podía ser peor, lo fue.

— Jess por fin te encuentro… Jenny… —las palabras se le quedaron en la boca.

Mike miró atónito la escena. Su novia en brazos de otro, y no cualquier otro sino el "amor juvenil de ella" al que no quería soltar, por supuesto, aún tenía sujeto como si su vida pendiera de aquello para finalmente descansar su mirada en mí.

¡Esto debía ser una pesadilla! ¡Sí yo debía estar soñándolo!

¡Vamos Bella despiera! ¡Despierta! ¡Ahora maldita sea despierta!

— ¿Edward… no tenías turno? —preguntó al fin, el novio consuelo, el amigo engañado, el cuasi novio rechazado.

— No… tengo libre —dijo a duras penas un "ahorcado" Edward tratando de safarse del efusivo saludo de su colegiala enamorada.

— Espera… ¿Turno? ¿Eres médico? —dijo Jessica volteándose hacía Mike, por la mirada que le profirió a su novio oficial, supe que este había ocultado información. — ¿Trabajas en el hospital de Forks? —preguntó pero fue más como una aseveración ante la mirada que le profirió Mike en respuesta a la pregunta no hecha, verbalmente al menos.

¡Respira! ¡Respira! ¡ERES UNA ADULTA!

Me grité al observar la escena desarrollada frente a mí.

— ¿Bella estas bien? —preguntó Alice dando un paso al frente de mí y allí estaban cuatro paredes de ojos petrificándome con la mirada que me estaban dando: dos pares azules, dos pares verdes.

¡Médicos! Grité para mí.

— ¡Mami mira lo que ganó el abuelo para mí! —el grito de Marie fue como el salvavidas perfecto, uno al cual me agarré con dientes, muelas y uñas.

No sé como salí del dichoso puesto de besos… La salida estaba frente a todos los actores de aquella mala película llamada: Reencuentro no deseado… de hecho, tenía que pasar entre ellos para lograr mi propósito pero lo hice. Ahora estaba a unos cuantos pasos de aquella situación, levantando a Marie entre mis brazos de una manera desesperada. Tanto que mi pequeña hija me hizo notar algo de lo que yo no estaba siendo consiente.

— Mami… el osito… me estas apretando —comentó a duras penas ante mi efusividad, su voz no tenía fuerza y eso se debía a que ella no tenía aire en los pulmones con los cuales ayudarse.

Un oso de felpa —gigante para Marie, término medio para mí —se interponía entre nuestros cuerpos y que yo estaba literalmente comprimiendo. La solté.

— ¡Es hermoso! —contesté pidiendo auxilio a mi padre que venía tras de ella. Su mirada marrón, como la mía, se debió con sutileza hacía atrás y por la expresión de sus cejas supo lo que ocurría.

— Veníamos a buscarte —exclamó como si lo que pasaba atrás no fuera de nuestra incumbencia.

— ¿Ya te vas? —pero claro, Alice hizo que ese grupo de "desconocidos conocidos" ahora fueran parte de nuestra dinámica familiar.

— ¡Tía Alice! —chilló Marie corriendo hacía sus piernas.

¿Desde cuándo llamaba Tía a Alice?

— Shhh recuerda era nuestro secreto —le murmuró pero aún a pesar que lo hizo procurando que no la escuchará, lo oí.

— Lo siento —respondió mi hija.

— Ah, la tierna familia —comentó Jessica en un tono sarcástico por supuesto.

De pronto toda la atención se volcó hacía nosotras: Las Swan.

Mi padre volvió a fracturar el incomodo momento de silencio con su voz, le debería eternamente mi vida.

— ¿Y aún no termina tu turno? —me preguntó vacilante mi padre.

— De hecho acaba de terminar, yo soy la que sigue —exclamó la señora con la cual yo había estado conversando hasta la aparición de Jessica.

En realidad yo no había hecho ningún turno. No había estado allí ni un minuto expuesta a que alguien me diera un beso por un dólar pero ella me sonrió. Gracias le dije con la mirada llena de lágrimas.

Quería huir, irme… lo más lejos que pudiera, no había como manejar la situación que se formaba a mi alrededor y lo cierto es que tampoco quería manejarla.

— Entonces estamos listos para irnos —anunció mi padre con una enorme sonrisa que le salió tan perfectamente fingida.

— Sí… voy por mi abrigo —le dije saliendo del letargo.

— ¿Tan luego? ¿Pero no íbamos a ir al puesto de la lotería? —preguntó Marie desesperanzada a mi padre, este no supo donde meterse, la mentira se le había caído — ¡Lo prometiste! —refunfuñó y luego me miró a mí.

— Sabes Marie, nosotros también íbamos a ese puesto… sí tu mamá quiere podríamos ir mientras ella va por su abrigo y nos alcanza allá —propuso Alice y quise matarla.

— Sí —contesté yo aturdida mirando a mi padre que por primera vez se resistía a decir nada, se encogió de hombros como si estuviera coludido dejándome a mí toda la decisión del asunto.

Entonces miré a Mike, este miró a Jessica y luego a Jenny.

— Bien, nosotros nos vamos —anunció esté haciendo el además de irse con la pequeña Jenny durmiendo en sus brazos. — ¿Jess? —le llamó y esta parecía decidida a quedarse aún cuando "su" ahijada estaba profundamente dormida en los brazos de alguien que no tenía responsabilidad por ella, no la que tenía ella odviamente.

— Claro, claro… bien Edward, es un gusto volver a verte por aquí… es más presiento que, ahora que ustedes dos son colegas, nos veremos más seguido —anunció lanzándome una mirada difícil de definir.

¡Qué demonios se cree! ¡Por mí quédate con todos los hombres de Forks!

Le grité de vuelta muerta de furia. Apostaba a que no estaba dando buena expresión porque de pronto Alice me entregó mi abrigo y me tomó del brazo como si volviéramos a ser amigas. Como si los años no nos hubiera distancias, como si su hermano no nos hubiera apartado.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la recaudación de besos? —me preguntó haciéndome caminar.

Miré a Marie que tomó la mano de mi padre, no sin antes darle un vistazo al "médico" que la había atendido y con el cual había desayunado.

No pude evitar mirar a lo lejos como Mike y Jessica se iban, se acercaron al auto de este que estaba a un costado de la plaza donde nos encontrábamos, Mike metió a Jenny en la parte trasera y cuando Jessica fue a darle un beso en los labios este la esquivó. Se subió al vehículo sin mirar hacia atrás.

¡Maldición!

Caminamos en silencio, bueno yo guardé silencio, Alice habló un eterno monologo que no se si lo había practicado o no pero resulto agradable que fuera ella y no él, quién estuviera a mi lado. Edward se fue conversando, los pocos metros que distanciaban el puesto de besos del puesto de lotería con mi padre y por supuesto Marie observaba toda la dinámica que sucedía frente a ella.

Una vez allí, la primera en sentarse en una banca alrededor de la gran mesa de lotería fue Marie. Nosotros los — tres y medio —adultos nos quedamos atrás, dudando y no podía llamarme adulta a mi misma si había tratado de huir como un ladrón desde la escena del crimen.

No duró mucho la duda. Otra vez la persistencia infantil hizo sucumbir al primero.

— ¡Abuelo! —lo llamó insistiéndole con los ojos y esté sonrió.

— Si me disculpan… el trabajo llama —exclamó divertidísimo por ser el niñero de su nieta.

Se va uno quedan tres. Las posiciones eran Yo, Alice y Edward. Sentí un eterno suspiró de Alice y noté que no era la única que tenía su vista fija en la arenilla del suelo.

De reojo miré hacía mi costado y éramos tres mirando el suelo. Bueno hasta ese minuto en que Alice alzó la mirada y un brillo perspicaz se dibujó en estos.

— Se van a casar en la primavera —anunció Alice más satisfecha que molesta por lo que temí.

— ¿Quiénes? —pregunté con un hilo de voz y pensé que la "vidente" Cullen había desaparecido por siempre para siempre.

— Jessica y Mike, por supuesto —explicó con una extraña alegría mientras caminaba para sentarle al otro lado de mi hija.

Marie sonrió cuando sintió a Alice cerca de ella, era como si ambas congeniaran o se entendieran de toda vida y técnicamente ellas dos no se frecuentaban. Aunque esa familiaridad de Tía me traía intrigada.

Ahora éramos dos.

Sentí el carraspeo incomodo de Edward que acortó la distancia entre ambos, movió su cuerpo ocupando el lugar dejado por su hermana.

— Parece que lo bruja no se acaba —comenté riéndome pero sin mirarlo.

— En un caso como este, tendría que decir que es congénito —explicó Edward riendo.

El silencio parecía ser nuestro inevitable compañero

— Edward

— Bella

Dijimos al unisonó girándonos para mirarnos. Nos sonreímos. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un escarlata profuso al advertir esa sonrisa torcida que había imaginado tantas veces.

Era irreal y completamente diferente que en el desayuno. Era como si hubiera un vacio, de pronto sentí como si estuviéramos en otra dimensión. Deje de sentir el mundanal ruido de la feria, incluso olvide a mi padre, a su hermana y a mi hija.

Frente a mi solo estaba él, el chico del cual me había enamorado hacía muchos años atrás, desde el primer día en que le vi, sus labios torcidos en una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, aquellos ojos verdes. Era inevitable, no importaba cuanto pasara la sensación era la misma y era extraña.

Me sentía a salvo teniéndolo incluso tan cerca de mí.

— Bella… —su voz era como una música misteriosa — yo… yo… —exclamó otra vez y entonces sentí la tibieza de la piel de su mano en mi rostro, noté como quitó un molesto mechón y lo puso detrás de mi oreja. Estaba mirándome directa y persistentemente como si nadie más existiera.

Tomé aire, su perfumé pego de lleno contra mi nariz. Se impregnó de inmediato provocando una marca de fuego en mis sentidos.

— ¿Tu qué? —le pregunté con un hilo de voz, tenía miedo. Miedo a que mintiera. A que volviera a recordar diez años atrás esa fatídica noche del baile de promoción.

¡Olvídala! ¡Olvídala! ¡Simplemente Olvídala!

Le grité con la mirada y ya no quería disculpas, no quería escuchar explicaciones. Ya no importaba. Ya no eran necesarias. Simplemente quería continuar con mi vida, con la vida que me había tocado vivir, con la vida que yo había elegido.

Sus labios carmesí se separaron y emitieron un leve sonido. Me quede fija esperando por escuchar y descifrar sus palabras.

— ¿Puedo darte un beso? —preguntó

Su rostro se acercó lenta pero seguro a mi rostro. Sentía la tibieza de su respiración contra mi piel, incluso su calor corporal. Podía sentirlo incluso sin que estuviéramos abrazos, sin que él me tocara.

¿Quería yo darle un beso?

¡No seas tonta has soñado con esto desde hacía mucho tiempo!

Me gritó mi yo interior, entonces cuando creí que por fin podría en parte seguir con mi vida. Sentí una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra en mi cuello. Basto un toque de su piel tibia contra la mía para que el recuerdo se disparara sin control.

No era el recuerdo de él con ella, era otro. Uno con el cual yo había luchado por años. Era mi fantasma. Era la diferencia entre ser mujer y ser madre. Era la marca indeleble que alguien, un ser despiadado, había marcado a fuego en mi cuerpo haciéndome diferente.

_¡Grita… me fascina que griten!_

Mi cuerpo tembló, mis ojos se nublaron, mis piernas me fallaron y no pude reprimir mis palabras.

— Por favor —gemí sollozando.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó un tanto desconcertado. Sus ojos encararon los míos pero yo estaba lejos, mi cuerpo allí pero mis recuerdos se confundieron.

_¡Eres exquisita!_

_¡Te gustará… a todas termina gustándoles!_

— ¡No! —y el tonó de mi voz se alzó de pronto, estaba quebrado por el dolor.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó un consternado Edward, que no entendía que ocurría.

Su mágico momento estaba transformándole lentamente en un completo desastre. A pesar que su reacción era la correcta, el agarré que estaba ejerciendo ahora en mí se transformaba a cada segundo en un claro ataque. Me retenía por las manos a pesar que yo estaba luchando por huir.

— ¡No! ¡Por favor! —supliqué y tiré de mis manos para separarme mientras la lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

— ¿Mami? —Ni siquiera la voz preocupada de mi hija pudo traerme de regreso de aquella fantasía.

Por el contrario de pronto fue como si estuviera viviendo un episodio de esquizofrenia porque estaba haciendo real lo que a todas luces no era real. Mi realidad se tornó oscura, sombría y se confundió con mis recuerdos.

— ¡Nooooooo! —Grité atrayendo la atención de todos — ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —su reacción no era la apropiada, pero ¿qué sabía él?

Me trató de abrazar lo que era claramente un error, al sentir su intensión me desesperé. Y fue con tanta fuerza que me zafé de su agarré que caí de espaldas al suelo, como una verdadera loca me arrastre por la gravilla del suelo y gatee completamente descontrolada para huir.

— ¡Bella espera! —Le sentí gritar — ¿Qué...? Yo no… —pero su voz se acabo como cuando bajan el volumen de la televisión.

_¡Correr! ¡Tienes que correr!_

Me levanté con la clara intensión de correr, a cambio, alguien me sujetó del brazo y ahora sí me forzó en un abrazo. Luche pero cuando sentí en mi oído la voz de mi padre fue como si hiciera el clic necesario en mí.

— ¡Shhhh! —susurró separando mi cuerpo del suyo — Todo está bien… Bella… ¡Hija! —llamó con fuerza, mis ojos se desviaron de los míos hacía los de él que permanecía atrás, visiblemente asustado.

Alice retenía lejos a Marie que lloraba y también a Edward que tenía toda la intensión de acercarse.

— ¡Mírame! —Ordenó con decisión, lo hice — ¡Él no está aquí! —y era verdad.

Aquel hombre, el padre de Marie no estaba, yo estaba a salvo pero ahora estaba él y todo se tornaba complicado.


	9. La inevitable verdad que te golpea

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: La inevitable verdad que te golpea**

En Chicago yo había estado casi tres meses en un lugar que no me había agradado para nada pero que era obligatorio en mi formación como médico: Siquiatría. En mi internado para recibirme yo había sido residente allí.

Aquella imagen frente a mí de ella llorando descontrolada y de la nada, sus facciones de locura y lo que sucedió después me hizo temblar.

¿Qué había pasado para que ella reaccionara así?

No sé porque tenía un leve presentimiento muy en el fondo de mi corazón que ahora me hacía sentirme el hombre más miserable del planeta sin siquiera tener arte ni parte. De pronto comencé a odiar a mi género sin control cuando sentí que su padre le gritó lo que a buen entendedor necesitaba pocas palabras.

_¡Él no está aquí!_

Y fue como si mi pesadilla, ese mal sueño, que ahora tenía luces de presentimiento se completará. Mientras permanecía retenido por mi hermana lejos de ellos ante mis ojos se desarrollo una película un tanto macabra.

Cuando soñaba con ella, solo recordaba una parte de ese sueño que era Bella corriendo por la soledad del bosque pero ¿De qué corría? O mejor aún ¿De quién?

Apenas mi subconsciente se hizo esa pregunta, la pesadilla cobró vida pero esta vez, fue recordada completamente. Era como si el recuerdo se permitiera esclarecer.

En la solitaria y profundidad de un bosque, había un cuerpo en la mitad del suelo apresado por otro cuerpo que estaba sobre él. A pesar que luchaba y que gritaba no lograba zafarse. De pronto me abalancé sobre ese cuerpo que retenía al otro para ayudar pero pasé de largo, mi cuerpo paso entre esos dos cuerpos como si se tratará de humo. Yo era un humo. Me desesperé. Entonces giré y pude ver claramente el rostro de aquellos cuerpos. Bella estaba tirada, completamente desnuda y él…. Bueno ese hombre… no ese animal estaba… estaba… y las palabras no podían salir de mis labios, siquiera formarse en mi mente.

Era una cuestión de sumar: dos más dos: Tristemente cuatro.

_Hay cosas que son mejores escuchar directamente de labios de los involucrados_

_¿Tiene que ver con el padre de Marie?_

_Sí_

_Esas palabras retumbaron en mi mente. _Aunque yo hubiera tratado de ser disimulado simplemente no podía al darme cuenta de lo que era evidente, una verdad que había sido gritada por todos y en todo momento desde que nos habíamos vuelvo a ver: El sueño no era un sueño… no era, para pesar de todos no solo mío, fantasía… era una ¡Triste y maldita VERDAD!

Bella había sido violada y… esa niña… su hija… ese pequeño ser que ahora estaba de la mano de mi hermana y a unos cuantos pasos de mí era producto del acto más bestial e inhumano que un hombre podía hacer contra una mujer. En realidad que un humano contra otro de su misma especie podía hacer.

Deje de respirar, sentí que me iba a caer…

— ¡Edward! —me llamó mi hermana y ahora no estaba a mi lado sino al lado de Charlie, junto a Marie, junto al cuerpo de Bella que estaba ¿Desmayada?

Me acerqué hasta ellos sin aún digerir bien, de hecho, luchaba internamente por no ser yo el que terminará acompañando a Bella desmayado también.

Me acerque y tomé el pulso, mis manos estaba tiritando, estaba completamente alterado, fuera de mis cabales. Noté como la mano de Alice se puso sobre la mía y finalmente tomé aire.

¡Concéntrate!

Me grité a mí mismo y me obligué a ser el médico, no el amigo, ni el hermano, ni el ¿enamorado?

— Levántale las piernas —le ordené a mi hermana quién asintió. Charlie se movió y tomó a Marie entre sus abrazos.

— ¿Bella? ¿Bella… despierta? —y le di un sutil golpe en su mejilla. Sus ojos tendieron a abrirse pero volvieron a cerrarse.

Miré a todos lados, no era un buen espectáculo el que estábamos dando. Nos encontrábamos en la mitad de la feria con un círculo de gente de nuestro alrededor, todos consternados mirando lo que sucedía. Técnicamente nosotros éramos ahora la "feria" en sí.

— ¿Hay que llevarla a un hospital? —preguntó Charlie.

— Llevémosla a su casa —respondí.

Tomé entre mis brazos su cuerpo. Alice me ayudo y caminamos hasta el vehículo de Charlie. Marie estaba más calmada pero aún sollozaba mientras era contenida por mi hermana que la consolaba.

Charlie me abrió la puerta de atrás del vehículo, metí el cuerpo de Bella y luego me senté a su lado. Alice miró a Charlie, este dudó al mirar a Marie.

— Los seguiremos… Marie ven conmigo —le dijo tomándola de la mano aparándola de la puerta que cerró. Charlie entró al vehículo un poco confundido pero eventualmente nos fuimos.

El trayecto no era largo, pero me pareció eterno, tenía mis dedos en su cuello contando las pulsaciones, en realidad estaba tan o más aturdido que ella.

Su respiración estaba bien, simplemente estaba haciendo lo que cualquier persona racional haría ante tamaño recuerdo: Refugiarse donde nadie pueda volver a herirte.

Miré hacia el frente y los ojos de Charlie se encontraron con los míos.

— Yo… lo siento… no sabía… no —me disculpé y como me odie por haber sido tan ¡tonto! ¡Tan… tan!

— Esta bien, no hiciste nada malo… es solo que… —y tomó aire, no solo era difícil para ella, sino para todos y mucho más para su padre.

¿A qué padre le gustaría que a su hija un ser de su mismo género la lastimará de la manera en que la habían lastimado? A ninguno por supuesto.

— Es difícil —completé la frase cuando sentí que el vehículo se detuvo. Charlie se giró hacía nosotros preocupado.

— Esta bien, solo esta inconsciente pero nada más… lo mejor es dejarla dormir y que reaccione cuando ella se sienta segura —le expliqué a grandes rasgos lo que harían en el hospital si la llevábamos.

La dejarían en una camilla —monitoreada por supuesto —hasta que eventualmente su mente decidiera volver y eso podía hacerlo sin lugar a dudas en la seguridad de su casa con sus seres queridos y no con completos extraños en un hospital. Era mejor así.

La cargué hasta su dormitorio, la dejé allí y volví a tomar el pulso. Revisé sus pupilas seguían dilatadas pero reaccionaban a la luz. Tendió a despertar cuando puse luz en ellas pero se volvió a la inconsciencia.

A un lado de nosotros estaban, mi hermana, Charlie y Marie esperando mi veredicto. Los miré a todos y luego principalmente a su padre.

— Se que… —y no sabía cómo decirlo, no estando allí la niña

¿Ella sabría?

¡Claro que no idiota como puedes pensar que una niña de diez años iba a saber que su padre era el violador de su madre! ¡Ridículo!

— Tal vez no sea bueno que yo esté aquí cuando ella despierte pero… por otro lado… no me gustaría… dejarla… hasta que no estuviera consciente al menos… por si… —y la explicación se alargaba sin sentido.

— Ven hija… es hora de dormir —anunció Charlie y lo tomé como una venía a mi proposición.

— Pero… —protestó insegura la niña que aún tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, se acercó a mí — ¿ella está bien verdad? —me preguntó apoyando su infantil cabeza en mi hombro y luego acarició la mano de su madre que estaba entre la mía.

— Sí —le dije sin mirarla directamente — Tu mami solo está dormida pero despertará pronto —agregué.

— Gracias —exclamó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, me estremecí.

No solo por el gesto sino por lo que significaba, esa niña era como un imán, era sorprendente como atraía al resto. Era una sensación extraña, sin sentido aparente… de pronto yo la quería… mi corazón entero sentía cierto "cariño" por ella y eso era ¡imposible!

Abuelo y nieta salieron de la habitación, Alice se acercó. La mirada de reproche no se dejó esperar de mi parte como tampoco las palabras ahora que sabía toda la verdad.

— No podía decírtelo… no era mi secreto… ella decidió no contarlo… no decirle a nadie, tenía que respetar su deseo —trato de excusarse vanamente.

— ¡Tu lo viste venir y aún así no hiciste nada! ¡Nada! —y alcé la voz, Alice retrocedió un tanto impactada y avergonzada. Se me contrajo el estomago. De pronto las tripas se revolvieron y por primera vez sentí asco de lo que había hecho mi propia sangre.

— Sabes que a veces no es cierto lo que yo veo… no es una ciencia exacta… son simplemente sueños… premoniciones que no se cumplen… —comenzó a excusarse.

— Pero cuando supiste que había sido verdad, podrías haberme llamado, dicho… yo tenía derecho a saber... ¡Alice! —y guardé silencio.

¿Derecho?

— Ya había sucedido… no podías repararlo… hubiera sido peor… si la hubieras buscado cuando recién paso probablemente te hubiera culpado… —sus palabras eran certeros puñales a mi alma.

— ¿A mí? ¿De qué rayos hablas? —refuté bajó pero aún así con la voz grave producto del enojó.

— Ella cambio de universidad por lo que sucedió con Jessica… —su voz se apagó porque yo hablé.

— No sucedió nada —rebatí encolerizado — ¡Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo! ¡Nada! —agregué tomé aire — Ella se acercó yo seguí el juego hasta que, cuando creyó que la iba a besar me separé de ella y me reí, fue todo… la deje con las ganas… ¿Innecesario? ¿inmaduro? ¿Una estupidez? Claro sí pero no paso nada, no lo que ella se imaginó —y por primera vez estaba aclarando ese episodio con alguien, claro que no con la indicada pero de consuelo al menos me serviría.

— Ella no lo creía así —insistió mi hermana —y no te iba a dejar explicarlo… le rompiste el corazón —ella tenía un punto. Uno que no vi sino hasta ahora, tristemente yo había sido algo así como el autor intelectual de tan macabro destino…

— Y ahora soy el culpable que un animal asqueroso la haya violado y hecho madre —concluí levantándome de la cama.

Mis manos temblaban.

Entonces sentí el refunfuñar de Bella, desvié mi atención a ella, estaba revolviéndose en la cama. Me acerque con precaución, Alice tomó mi lugar más próximo a su cuerpo.

— Tócale las muñecas —le indique y era lejos mejor que ella lo hiciera que yo, ahora mi sola presencia significaba gatillar una crisis de angustia post trauma. — Siente el pulso, ¿esta agitado? ¿Es constante? ¿Esta fría? —le pregunté frenético.

Todo mi instinto médico se agolpaba en mis manos que luchaban por no acercarse y romper con la distancia autoimpuesta por la sensatez de los acontecimientos.

— No… —respondió y se acercó más —¿Bella me escuchas? ¿Bells? —le llamó dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el rostro

— No… no quise… Edward… no… no… Marie… —balbuceo sin sentido y entonces abrió los ojos estupefacta, la conciencia regreso de inmediato, me alejé automáticamente al nota como miraba a todos lados.

— ¿Alice? —Preguntó desconcertada y un tanto alejada de la realidad — ¿Dónde estoy? —agregó asustada.

Alice sujetaba sus manos, se enderezó en la cama y cuando me vio abrió los ojos con cierta aprehensión y miedo. Noté perfectamente como de sus orbes marrones se desprendía el miedo. ¡Ella me tenía miedo!

— Me quede como médico… para cerciorarme que estuvieras bien, no voy a acercarme —le expliqué, su mirada parecía turbada. Era como una lucha interna — Yo lo siento… fue una insensatez... por favor… Perdóname… —agregué ante la incómoda mirada que estaba sosteniéndome, sus facciones eran de tristeza… una demasiado grande.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó Alice.

— Estoy bien… un poco mareada… pero bien —exclamó con voz ronca y quebraza. Quitó su mirada de mí, dos lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Sus movimientos se hicieron menos salvajes, más controlados, menos asustados.

— Tal vez si dejarás que Edward se acercará ¿solo para que te revise? —le pidió irreflexiblemente mi hermana, intervine de inmediato.

— ¡No! Alice… está bien… no es necesario —le previne a Bella que miró un tanto asustada ante la idea de mi proximidad — Sí te sientes bien, está bien… solo fue un desmayo… iré por tu padre para que te traía algún te o algo caliente para que dejes de temblar —agregue escuetamente y Salí sin esperar una respuesta.

De pronto esa habitación se había hecho demasiado pequeña, demasiado asfixiante para permanecer otro minuto más allí.

Me quede mirando el suelo del pasillo fuera de su habitación decidiendo que hacer. En realidad recién ahora estaba digiriendo esa verdad que me había sido revelada finalmente y por extraño que pareciera me estaba desgarrando por dentro. De pronto toda mi vida se paso por mi mente y todas las estúpidas decisiones que me mantuvieron lejos de ella… lejos de tal vez…. La mujer que yo… la única que…

¡No tienes derecho a pensarlo! ¡Ni lo intentes!

— Es demasiado tarde imbécil —me dijo mi conciencia — es demasiado tarde siquiera para pensarlo —agregue yo con tristeza.

Bajé las escaleras y camine hasta la cocina. Charlie estaba parado frente a la estufa mirando como el humo salía desde la tetera sobre esta. Estaba hirviendo pero por alguna razón, que en realidad no quería suponer esta vez, estaba dilatando apagarla. Tosí para que advirtiera de mi presencia.

— Acaba de despertar y está bien… sería bueno que le llevara una taza de té o algo caliente para que deje de temblar —le dije y luego miré un block de notas, el mismo que siempre estaba cerca del teléfono de la cocina y me saque un lápiz de mi chaqueta, escribí casi por inercia —Es un sedante… algo muy suave pero que le ayudará a conciliar el sueño, que lo tomé por un par de días —expliqué y le pasé la hoja en la que escribí.

— ¿Te alejarás de ella verdad? ¿Ahora que sabes la verdad? ¿Ahora que sabes que ella… fue…?—lo interrumpí no quería escuchar esa palabra no de sus labios. ¡Basta! ¡Suficiente por una noche! Me dije.

— Jefe Swan —y tomé aire.

¿Cómo podía pensar que yo me alejaría de ella solo porque estaba "dañada"? ¿En que estaba pensando este hombre? ¿Acaso creía que nadie más miraría a su hija como mujer solo porque había sido violada?

—Charlie —me corregí y lo que diría necesitaba decirlo de hombre a hombre. — No todos somos iguales a él —y ese pronombre lo mastique entre dientes

— Lo sé…. Pero… —su voz se vio silenciada por la mía.

— Es ella quien no está lista para que un hombre entre en su vida —le aclaré y la reacción de Bella era tristemente entendible.

Una consecuencia lógica para tamaña atrocidad. Sentí los zapatos de quién supuse era mi hermana cercanos a la cocina. Charlie alzo su mirada por encima de mi hombro.

— Quiso ducharse… parece que eso la relaja… —comentó Alice.

— Mi número esta al final del papel… si me necesitas no dudes en llamar —expliqué a Charlie y le ofrecí mi mano para despedirme.

— Lo haré —exclamó en respuesta estrechando la mía.

Alice se acercó a despedirse del padre de Bella y nos fuimos.

Maneje en silencio, faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a la casa de mis padres. Mi casa ahora. Cuando la voz de Alice inundó el vehículo.

— Estaba durmiendo cuando de pronto sentí el grito desesperado de ella, en la oscuridad de un lugar que no definí bien… en realidad solo eran sombras, la veía luchar, la sentía gritar y sentía los gemidos de él… —la mueca de asco se dibujó en el rostro de mi hermana y en el mío al imaginármelo, sin embargo no quité la vista del frente, seguí manejando y seguí en silencio.

— Lucho al comienzo pero luego se resignó, aún tengo grabados los ojos de ella —agregó con culpa —era como si no estuviera allí, fue como si de pronto su mente estuviera lejos… cuando noté aquello desperté. Ya era de día. Llamé a su teléfono insistentemente… pero no contestó hasta que lo hizo Ángela por ella. Le pregunté sí iba todo bien y no supo mentir, lo noté por el tono que empleó. No insistí más. Bella me dejó de hablar cuando pasó lo…. De… —guardó silencio unos minutos, apreté el manubrio ¡Estúpida Jessica! ¡Estúpido yo! — Un día… tres meses después… de aquel sueño, estaba en el supermercado cuando la vi. Estaba flaca, su mirada demacrada… su rostro no era el mismo. Su vida parecía apagada y era como si estuviera en una lucha interna. Quise acercarme a hablarle, a preguntarle pero cuando la miré bien, lo noté. Bella tenía su abdomen levemente abultado, lo disimulaba con la eterna camisa de franela que tanto le fascinaba usar —el tonó de desaprobación de mi hermana me hizo reírme con tristeza, los gustos de moda de Bella jamás le gustaron —Noté que ya no traía puesto jeans sino que ahora era un buzo holgado. Demasiado. Me mantuve alejada porque la imagen de aquella noche se me vino a la mente y sentí culpa. Culpa porque no le avisé, porque no lo evite pero fue ¡un sueño! No desperté sino hasta que ya todo había ocurrido. Así pasaron los meses, hasta que todo mundo supo, su sabes pueblo chico infierno grande —puso sus ojos en blanco enojada al recordar aquello.

— ¿De la violación? —y ahora entendía mucha cosas, ella no solo sufrió allí sino al que todo el mundo te mirará y supiera que te habían hecho aquello. ¡Horror!

— No, el rumor era que se había embarazado de un chico de la universidad y había vuelto por eso. Su primer año de libertinaje estropeado por no haberse cuidado —explicó mi hermana. — Al principio no sabía que papá estaba atendiéndola, sino hasta que escuché una conversación de nuestros padres, donde decía que le practicaría una cesárea porque Marie venía de pie y era riesgoso que la tuviera por parto normal. —suspiré.

Habíamos llegado a casa.

¿Si me lo hubiera dicho habría marcado una diferencia?

— ¿Lo encontraron? —le pregunté evadiendo la respuesta a esa pregunta en mi mente.

— Lo condenaron a diez años de cárcel —explicó Alice saliendo del vehículo.

Entonces me bajé yo.

— ¿qué edad tiene Marie? —le pregunté

— Nueve y medio —contestó Alice.

Apenas desperté miré mi celular pero no había llamada ni mensaje que hubiera recibido y que no hubiera alcanzo a oír lo que era imposible, prácticamente había dormitado mirando el celular a un costado de la almohada. Me levanté y no podía permanecer en casa, era domingo. Desastroso domingo pensando en la verdad que había descubierto acerca de ella. Era tanto el peso de la angustia, las ganas de querer hablar con ella que finalmente me decidí escapar.

Tomé el vehículo y maneje largas horas hasta que llegue a la nada. Me detuve en una saliente camino a la reserva. Estacioné el vehículo y me bajé a caminar entre la espesa vegetación para distraer mi mente y pensar bien que haría ahora. Cuál sería mi siguiente paso, me alejaría de ella como había sugerido su padre o intentaría la persistencia.

Camine sin sentido por entre el bosque al menos veinte minutos, hasta que di con un riachuelo y un estanque de agua donde desembocaba supuse un rio. Me acerque y todo el paisaje era maravilloso.

Había un poco de sol, que no calentaba por supuesto, pero que hacía que el verde fuera más verde y el gris más gris. Me senté en una roca a tirar piedras hacía el agua pensando, decidiendo que hacer, como acercarme.

¿Querría ella que me acercará?

¿Acaso debía intentarlo?

¿Tendría yo que intentarlo?

Estaba allí evaluando posibilidades cuando sentí una voz que era imposible por el lugar donde estaba.

— Asustarás a los peces —exclamó Marie y tuve que darme vuelta y verla para creerlo.

¿Qué hacía una niña de nueve años y medio, en la mitad del bosque, sola?

— ¿Qué… cómo… Charlie dónde…? —y no me la creía.

— Soy mejor excursionista que mi madre y mi abuelo juntos… suelo venir con el tío Jake… de hecho, estoy con él… solo que, me desvié un poco… —explicó y sonreí.

— ¿Perdida?

— Desorientada que no es lo mismo —su suspicacia era demasiado para alguien tan pequeño.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a orientarte? —le propuse divertido mirando a todos lado y ese "Tío Jake" debía estar cerca.

La niña se acercó hasta mí.

— Ella está bien sabias —exclamó de repente, subiéndose a la piedra donde estaba yo, la ayude. — Y de buen humor —agregó divertida. Comenzó a tirar piedras conmigo.

— ¿No espantabas a los peces? —le pregunté

— Tu ya hiciste eso… yo pido deseos —aclaró

— ¿Deseos? —le pregunté

— Es la fuente de los deseos de mi abuelo y yo —aclaró. La miré.

— ¿Y qué deseos estas pidiendo? —le pregunté torpemente.

— No puedo decírtelos… sino no se cumplirán—me miró, yo me quede helado por su razonamiento. — y hasta ahora se han cumplido todos… todos menos uno que se cumplirá a pesar de lo que yo desee —filosofó y pareció una completa anciana ante aquella expresión.

Me invadió la curiosidad.

— ¿Tal vez este año te llegue lo que has pedido para navidad los años anteriores? —le medio prometí.

— No es un juguete —se defendió de inmediato.

— ¿No?, entonces ¿qué es?

— Es el deseo más grande que mi corazón anhela —explicó con nostalgia, sin mirarme agregó algo que me dejaría congelado — Es sobre mi padre —caviló

¿Acaso querría conocerlo?

Después de todo era lógico… se me contrajo el alma. Era un hecho esta niña no tenía idea que su padre era el ser que su madre más odiaba. Un ser que a todas luces no la quería ni a ella ni a Bella.

No sabía bien que contestar por lo que aguardé silencio.

— Creo que este año cambiaré de táctica y te lo diré… tal vez así se cumpla… —resolvió con esperanza. La escuche.

— Dime —exclamé dudoso.

— Deseo con toda el alma que mi padre no salga de la cárcel —y quede impactado.


	10. Figura Paterna

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Figura Paterna**

Desperté porque sentí la tibieza de un cuerpo acurrucado al mío, sus manos estaban contra mi pecho, su rostro enterrado en mi cuerpo ¿En qué minuto Marie se había metido en mi cama? Me pregunté abriendo los ojos, la contemple por largos minutos, quité su pelo marrón de su rostro, sus labios estaban levemente separados y sus facciones estaban completamente relajadas, sus parpados permanecían cerrados a pesar de que la había acercando mucho más a mí.

La abracé y apoyé mis brazos protectoramente a su alrededor. Besé sus cabellos y me quede allí, mirando hacía la ventana de mi habitación. Los tímidos rayos del sol se colaban por las cortinas, anunciando que un nuevo día estaba comenzando.

Seguí allí contemplando hasta que el cuerpo de Marie se revolvió y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, se acercó y enterró su rostro en mi cuello, sentí como olió mi piel y me reí.

— Buenos días —murmuré y entonces ella se alzó en mi regazo.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —me preguntó, asentí. — Te quiero mucho mami —agregó y volvió acomodarse contra mi pecho, su cabeza se acomodo sobre mi dorso como cuando era pequeña y le gustaba dormir escuchando los latidos de mi corazón.

— Yo también corazón —respondí.

Le acaricié la espalda mientras seguía mirando ahora el techo. Recordar el desastroso casi beso de la noche anterior me hizo estremecer, mis recuerdos no desaparecerían tan fácil comprobé ¿Cuántos años necesitaría para poder sentirme mujer otra vez?

No pasaron mi cinco minutos cuando sentí que golpearon la puerta, mi cabeza se rotó y miré al cuerpo que se adentraba. Marie no se movió de su posición.

— Veo que ambas están despiertas —comentó aliviado mi padre y sentó en el borde de mi cama, acercó su mano hacía los pies de Marie, y le hizo cosquillas

— No abuelo… no hagas eso… —se revolvió y trató de no reír — Ya estoy despierta —agregó

— Que bueno porque hay alguien que esta esperándote abajo hace mucho rato y que ya casi se iba… —le dijo a Marie y entonces caí en cuanta que hoy era domingo.

Jake… de seguro era él, los ojos de Marie se abrieron entusiasmados y me miro. Técnicamente debía guardar reposo, había sufrido una fuerte caída pero ¿Cómo retener a una niña de nueve años en casa?

— Tienes que guardar reposo —le recordé y ella hizo un puchero.

— Solo iremos a caminar al bosque, prometo que no haré ningún esfuerzo —exclamó con esperanza.

— Bien, pero deberás estar aquí para el almuerzo —me besó en la mejilla —y en una pieza, sino no volverás a salir de esta casa hasta que cumplas cincuenta —amenace y ella puso sus ojos en blanco.

Para cuando bajé Jake se llevaba a mi hija al bosque, alcanzo a sonreírme desde la puerta y a gesticular: _La traeré sana y salva_.

Desayuné con mi padre y conversamos cosas triviales hasta que decidir tocar el _tema _de lo que había pasado ayer por la noche, aún con mi vista fija en el platillo de mi taza le hablé.

— Siento haber dado un espectáculo ayer —la disculpas nunca han sido mi fuerte.

— No diste un espectáculo —rebatió y entonces encaré su mirada —bueno… digamos que llamaste la atención más de la cuenta, eso es todo, pero para hoy ya lo habrán olvidado —concluyó restándole importancia.

— Gracias —balbuceé levantándome. Me acerque a su cuerpo y lo abrace. Me abrazó de vuelta, yo besé sus cabellos, ahora levemente canosos, sonreí.

— Quieres que te ayude —preguntó mientras me veía recoger los platos para lavarlos, negué con mi cabeza. Comencé a lavar los trastes sucios hasta que, mi vista se giró hacía un costado.

En la mesa, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, había un papel con su letra. Podía reconocer esa letra en cualquier parte. Nadie tendría esa caligrafía casi perfecta, semejante a la época antigua. Era como si él hubiera vivido hacía siglos atrás.

Paré de lavar los platos y tomé una toalla, me seque sucintamente las manos y la tomé. Era una receta médica. ¿Cuándo dejaría de ser algo así como mi héroe personal? Me pregunté encarando la mirada de mi padre.

— Dijo que era un sedante suave… ¿Podrías comprarlo e intentarlo con este? —me propuso recordando mi mal dormir.

Hacía años que tomaba medicamentos —ahora estaba intentado las hiervas —para conciliar el sueño sin tener pesadillas pero desgraciadamente nada hacía el efecto de mantenerlas alejadas de manera permanente. Cavile unos minutos hasta que al final de la hoja aparecía un conjunto de números, claramente un teléfono celular.

— ¿Lo llamaste? —le pregunté al fin.

— No… ¿quieres llamarlo tú? —me preguntó él.

— Yo… no… soy… ya no soy… estoy… —y mi voz se acalló producto del dolor.

Las cosas no solo habían cambiado porque yo ahora era madre, sino porque tenía un pequeño y gran defecto: Tenía un fantasma personal que me agobiaba y que no me daba tregua, mientras no pudiera superarlo, un "nosotros" no existiría jamás sin importar cuando lo anhelará mi corazón.

Porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de mi experiencia traumática, a pesar del supuesto beso de Jessica con él, a pesar de que me había quebrado el corazón, en el fondo, muy en el fondo mi alma lo necesitaba y lo había perdonado hacía mucho. Nunca pude estar realmente enojada con él. Tal vez, si aquella noche nada hubiera pasado yo… tal vez… lo hubiera buscado, cuando el dolor del engaño hubiera sido menos intenso, o incluso cuando topáramos en Navidad.

Sin embargo, ahora ¿Qué podía ofrecerle yo a él?

Estaba dañada, lamentablemente e irremediablemente dañada.

Suspiré. Deje la receta en el mismo lugar y sin mirar a mi padre volví a dar el agua para terminar de lavar la loza.

— La compraré —resolví y quería acallar mis demonios.

Mi padre me acompaño al supermercado, el domingo era conocido porque todo mundo iba al supermercado, medio Forks se encontraba allí. Paseamos sin sentido por todos los pasillos, compré lo necesario, mi padre se divirtió en la sección de pesca mientras yo seguía decidiendo si comprar pescado para hoy o carne. Estaba allí en la indecisión absoluta sosteniendo dos bandejas cuando un cuchicheo me recordó que tan pequeño era el pueblo donde vivíamos.

— Te lo digo… gritó como una loca… el pobre chico Cullen la miraba horrorizado… ahora bien, ¿Por qué será que le grito? —la voz de la anciana estaba cargada de cierta maldad.

— No lo sé… tal vez algo le hizo —le comentó la otra

— Imposible, ese chico acaba de volver… yo creo que es algo más —instigó.

— algo más ¿Cómo qué? —preguntó la otra

— Nunca me compré la historia del origen de esa tierna pequeña, que apareció un día —y era increíble lo que la gente puede maquinar

— ¿De la hija? —la sorpresa estaba retratada en la pregunta

— Tal vez, el chico Cullen es el padre y ha vuelto a reclamar sus derechos —expuso suspicaz

— ¿Por qué volver después de tantos años? —objetó la amiga.

Entonces carraspeé para hacerme notar, las señoras se pusieron fucsias cuando notaron que yo había escuchado gran parte por no decir toda su instigarte conversación.

¿Edward el padre de Marie? ¡Por favor!

Me reí con cierta tristeza. Hasta cierto punto mi alma lo hubiera anhelado. Todo sería tan distinto pero no. El padre de Marie era un ser al cual no quería volver a nunca más en mi vida. Esperaba de todo corazón que ese hombre desapareciera en el infinito del planeta. Incluso había borrado su nombre, no es que lo hubiera sabido de un principio, pero cuando lo arrestaron lo escuche y lo borré de mi léxico de inmediato.

— ¿Vamos? —Le pregunté a mi padre cuando lo miré en la misma indecisión que yo —claro que respecto a un anzuelo —y él sonrió.

— Llevaré esté —explicó echando la caja y tomando el carro.

Volvimos a casa temprano, faltaba al menos una hora para que Jake trajera de regreso a Marie de su paseo dominguero. Esto de la infaltable excursión del día domingo estaba pareciéndome bastante conveniente. Por un lado tenía tiempo para mí misma, para ordenar las cosas sin tener a una muy aburrida Marie detrás de mis talones —intentando ayudarme —preguntando ¿Qué haces mamá?

En cambio, ahora tenía a mi padre sentado en el living frente a la enorme pantalla de televisión ajeno y para mi sola el resto de la casa, en este caso la cocina. Lo que hacía más llevadero el preparar el almuerzo.

Finalmente me decidí por el pescado que lo cocinaría al horno con un par de verduras salteadas y puré. A Marie le encanta el puré.

Me tomó alrededor de treinta minutos tener listo todo, cociendo el pescado, listo el puré y las verduras, lista la mesa.

Eran cerca de la una y media de la tarde. Miré mi reloj para cerciorarme que el reloj colgante de la pared estaba indicando la hora correcta. Miré por la ventana pero ni rastros de la camioneta de Jake.

Camine hasta el living y mi padre se había rendido a las manos de Morfeo, tomé el control de entre sus manos y me puse a ver un poco de televisión mientras esperaba que llegará Marie y que el pescado terminará por cocinarse. No calculé el tiempo pero el olor de la carne cocida me hizo levantarme para apagarlo, sino en vez de comer pescado al horno sería pescado quemado. Lo retiré y lo dejé reposar sobre la mesa auxiliar, revolví el puré que tenía sobre la estufa a fuego lento para evitar que se enfriará nuevamente miré mi reloj, era un cuarto para las dos de la tarde cuando la ansiedad se me disparó.

Usualmente Jake era puntual con Marie, bueno el estomago de ambos era puntual. Siempre llevaban entre la una y cuarto y la una y media. Nunca más tarde de aquello y ahora pronto serían las dos y ni señales de vida.

Tomé el teléfono de la cocina y marque el número de Jake que me dio el mensajito típico de _nuestro cliente esta fuera del área de servicio. _¡Qué rabia! Pero por otro lado, tal vez no tenía sentido que me preocupará, seguro todavía andaban metidos en la espesura del bosque persiguiendo mariposas. Me reí al pensar que Marie amaba las mariposas, las flores y todo el mundo natural.

¿Pero qué tal si algo sucedió?

Y entonces mi estomagó se apretó, camine hasta el living y desperté a mi padre. Me miró atontado

— ¿Ya vamos a almorzar? —preguntó levantándose de un respingo.

—Aún no llega Jake con Marie —le dije y por mi tonó supo que estaba comenzando a preocuparme

— Tranquila, seguro se entretuvieron en algún lugar, ya verás llegarán en cualquier momento —dijo mirando su reloj — ¡Respira Bella por dios! Jamás podría pasarle nada con Jake, conoce mejor que nadie el bosque —y me besó la frente. — Iré a lavarme la cara, verás que para cuando regrese sonará el timbre —y él parecía tan confiado en las habilidades de Jake.

Me senté en el sillón a mirar por la ventana, pero nada… ya eran las dos con treinta minutos y ni rastros de ellos. Mi padre había llamado más de quince veces a Billy para saber sí había tenido noticias de ellos pero nada. Entonces inevitablemente me desesperé.

— Iré a dar una vuelta por la reserva, tal vez se quedaron en pana de vehiculo y necesitan ayuda… los celulares no funcionan en cierta parte de la reserva —anuncié y tomé mi abrigo para salir, estaba tomando las llaves cuando mi padre se acercó a la ventana.

— Es ella —exclamó y entonces abrí la puerta principal.

No sentí el ruido del auto, tal vez había estado tan concentrada en pensar todas las posibles muertes que un bosque podía producir que cuando los vi de la mano el alma no volvió a mi cuerpo, sino al contrario, se perdió en lo infinito.

Era extraño ver a mi hija de la mano de un hombre que no fuera mi padre. Con Jake era distinto, tal vez se debía a que los veía a ambos como dos niños, para mí eran como si tuvieran casi la misma edad —obviamente no era así —pero mi mente me traicionaba de vez en cuando. En cambio a él… Edward inevitablemente se transformaba en una suerte de figura paterna de ella.

Marie parecía entretenida conversando algo que no alcancé a escuchar. Cuando notó que estaba parada en el umbral esperándola se abalanzó a mis brazos.

— Lo siento mami… pero me desoriente —explicó y la contemplé aturdida.

Edward fue quién completó la historia.

— No pudimos dar con el _Tío Jake _y dada la hora, supuse que era mejor traerla de vuelta y desde aquí avisarle que ella está sana y salva —me explicó. Mi padre sonrió e hizo lo que yo debía haber hecho: agradecerle.

— Gracias por traer a esta enano escurridiza —comentó riendo luego de estrecharle la mano.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunté saliendo del transe.

— Nos encontramos en un claro del bosque —y él parecía sincronizado conmigo.

Tal y como en los viejos tiempos cuando usualmente las preguntas eran medias preguntas entre nosotros. Edward siempre sabía que estaba pensando de alguna extraña forma, él lo sabía.

— En la fuente de los deseos —esclareció Marie mirando a mi padre.

Entonces nos embargo otra vez el silencio. No sabía que decirle, un gracias era lo seguro pero tenía la aprehensión de tocarlo. Era como si mirara su mano y la deseara con todas las fuerzas pero una sensación de angustia se apoderaba de mí que ahogaba cualquier intento de proximidad.

— Será mejor que llamé a Billy, seguro Jake volvió a casa y debe estar desesperado —anunció mi padre y caminó al interior, sentí que llamó a Marie pero está se quedo allí entre nosotros.

— ¿Te quedarás a almorzar? —preguntó con la inocente característica de una niña que tal vez, no entendía lo que le había ocurrido a su madre la noche anterior. Gemí pero en mi interior.

Hacía un par de años, dos para ser exacta yo había descubierto que Marie tenía una extraña intensión entre manos. Como todos los años yo iba a ayudarla a escribir la "famosa" carta a Papá Noel. Estaba dilatando el momento principalmente porque ese año no contaba con muchos recursos para comprarle la muñeca que yo creí ella quería pero no podía evitar que, en su inocencia infantil, ella pidiera lo que quisiera para Navidad.

Justo la noche en que me arme de valor y resignación para que las escribiéramos juntas ella me sorprendió: _Ya la envié, el abuelo me ayudo._

Confesó un tanto sonrojada y nerviosa. Mi padre corroboró el hecho, incluso detallo como Marie lo había arrastrado hacía el correo postal y como había tenido que pagar por el correo certificado al polo norte. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida pero no agregué nada más, hasta que ella se fue a dormir.

Entonces mi padre me contó la segunda parte de la historia que fue la hazaña por conseguir que la carta se la devolvieran. _¿Pidió esa muñeca? _Le pregunté tomando la carta, escrita con letra infantil de las manos de mi padre. _Descúbrelo por ti misma _respondió él, acomodándose en la silla frente a mí. Parecía demasiado divertido para que se tratara de una simple e inocente carta.

Mis ojos leyeron el comienzo de esta, no cambiaba mucho de lo que yo le había enseñado: que primero debía presentarse, luego enumerar todas las cosas buenas que había hecho hasta que finalmente y alegando que había sido una buena niña hiciera su petición para ese año. A medida que mi pequeño retoño creía en edad también lo hacía la lista, generalmente pedía varias cosas, no le llegaban todas por supuesto, pero me extraño que este año hubiera solo un reglón después de la frase típica: _Este año quiero…. _Me estremecí al leerla: _Que mi mamá encuentre a un hombre bueno y bondadoso para que se convierta en mi papá… y seamos una familia feliz._

Hasta ese entonces ella jamás había preguntado por el suyo. La palabra papá había sido ajena a ella, ni siquiera había dicho papá como primera palabra, por cierto tampoco mamá, recuerdo que su primera palabra fue: arlie… luego mejoró a Tata… y finalmente mamá lo aprendió mucho después y me costó horas de repetición continua. Por lo tanto técnicamente jamás pregunto por esa figura que yo tanto odiaba.

Cerré la carta y la guardé, esa Navidad había sido complicada porque como su petición había sido peculiar, por no decir imposible, me había devanado los sesos pensando en que regalo le gustaría. Incluso tuve que recurrir a un informante: Lilly.

Ángela había interrogado a su pequeña con respecto a los gustos de Marie. Finalmente y cuando ya me había resignado a que el tema "paterno" estuviera alojado como un deseo en la mente infantil de mi hija, el día después de Navidad ella me sorprendió. Tenía siete años, sus cabellos estaban enmarañados y aunque sostenía la muñeca —regaló casi desesperado —entre sus manos, su pregunta me desarmó por completo.

— Mami ¿dónde está mi papá? —y quise que la tierra me tragará en ese preciso momento.

Sentí la misma sensación que sentí cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada. Pánico, el más profuso y siniestro pánico me inundó. Yo estaba sirviéndole el desayuno y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no desmayarme de la impresión.

Este tema lo había conversado con mi psiquiatra después de tomar la decisión de conservarla y no darla en adopción —el aborto jamás fue una alternativa para mí al menos—pero el facultativo me había orillado a pensar en ¿qué le dirás a tu hija cuando pregunté por su padre?

Esa semana había pensando en distintas alternativas y todas se reducían a dos tangentes: Una mentira: Decirle que había muerto y pintarlo como una amor fugaz pero intenso y una historia sin muchos detalles y por el otro lado estaba la cruda verdad: sin detalles escabrosos por supuesto pero dependiendo de la edad en que esa pregunta llegará hacerle entender que su padre y yo no nos conocíamos del todo y que hizo algo malo que me lastimo a mí y a ella… por supuesto era complicado.

Tan complicado que no estaba preparada para ninguna de las dos alternativas. Primero porque contar la mentira esa insostenible en el tiempo: ¿Qué le iba a decir cuando ella quisiera buscar la tumba o buscarlo —ante la idea de que yo le dijera que nunca más lo vi y que se había ido de Forks— ¿Querría yo que Marie encontrará a ese ser bestial? ¿Quería yo que él encontrara a mi hija?

La miré y no tenía idea si la verdad ayudaría en algo, tenía solo siete años ¿Entendería algo de lo que yo le dijera? ¿Era correcto decírselo?

Tomé aire y probablemente una madre —como la mía o como cualquiera en realidad no como una niña de veinticuatro años mal llamada madre— un tanto desorientada traté de explicarle la verdad.

Le conté una historia. Sobre un hombre equivocado que forzó a una mujer a la que no conocía a ser algo así como su esposa… y cuyo resultado fue un bebe. Cuando preguntó si la mujer había sufrido no le mentí y la respuesta fue un rotundo sí. Su rostro era confuso y probablemente eso iba a causar una especie de trauma, al pensar que su madre y padre no se querían y que este había sido cruel para conmigo.

_¿Dónde esta él ahora?_ Preguntó tímidamente digiriendo la confusa historia que le contaba su lunática madre. _En la cárcel_ contesté y ella suspiro. Tomó su vaso de leche y luego me miró sorprendiéndome otra vez: _La gente mala tiene que estar allí _comentó.

Jamás hablamos del tema, ese día mi padre había estado escuchando la conversación entre nosotras y cuando lo descubrí caí rendida llorando en sus brazos sintiéndome miserable por haber dicho tantas cosas horribles a Marie de su padre.

_Nadie… escúchame bien… nadie podría juzgarte porque ni siquiera yo hubiera sabido como enfrentar esa pregunta —consoló —haz hecho lo que has creído correcto… es mejor la verdad a que ella se ilusionará con algo que no existiría jamás._

Lo cierto es que estuve temerosa de haber causado un trauma al contar una verdad a sus cortos siete años, incluso pensé en que tal vez ella, en su infantilidad, no lo entendiera y rogué porque mis palabras se olvidarán. Eventualmente estuvo monitoreada por sicólogos cuando lo comenté a su profesora en el colegio pero nunca dio indicios de algún comportamiento extraño, ni agresivo… solo distante y evasivo. No era un tema que ella disfrutará hablar, esquivaba comentar sobre su padre prefería hablar sobre Charlie, su abuelo.

Al final el consejo fue que dejará como figura paterna a su abuelo y que no tocará el tema si ella no quería tocarlo. _Cuando esté lista lo volverá a traer a colación y allí esperemos tenga la madurez necesaria para entenderlo _había sido las palabras de la consejera.

Ese había sido mi primer y gran desacierto como madre. Contarle algo que tal vez debí reservar para mí.

La voz de un Edward complicado me trajo de regreso al presente.

— Me temo que no… lo siento… tengo un par de pendientes que hacer —le respondió con una sonrisa mentirosa.

Estaba claro que era la respuesta "adecuada" y políticamente correcta pero sus ojos lo delataban, no tenía pendientes pero tenía miedo a quedarse, en realidad tenía miedo a incomodarme a mí, Marie seguía mirándolo expectante y ya le estaba dando esa mirada de gatito penoso o mejor dicho gatito manipulador. — En otra ocasión —agregó y le guiñó un ojo junto con una de esas sonrisas torcidas tan características de él, esto pareció conformar a mi hija

— ¿Lo prometes? —insistió Marie.

De pronto la que sobraba en esta ecuación era yo.

— Solo si me prometes que nunca más te alejarás de tu tío Jake cuando te lleve de excursión al bosque ¿Vale? —y le alzo la mano en el aire.

— Vale —estrecho la mano mi hija sonriéndose.

Marie se adentro al sentir el segundo llamado de mi padre. Tenía claro que la intensión de Charlie era darle la oportunidad o mejor dicho darme la oportunidad para hacerlo sentir menos culpable, después de todo lo que había pasado ayer no era culpa suya, sino mía. Técnicamente Edward no había hecho nada malo, solo quería ¿Besarme?

Recordar esa intensión me descolocó ¿Besarme? ¿Edward había preguntado si podía darme un beso? ¿Un beso? ¿Algo así como un beso en la mejilla? Y recordé los grados de inclinación de su rostro, la dirección que habían tomado… no, definitivamente era un beso en los labios pero ¿Cómo amigos? o ¿Cómo novios?

— ¿Dormiste bien anoche? —preguntó finalmente al ver que yo solo lo miraba a los ojos sin decirle nada.

— Sí, gracias por la receta —contesté y otra vez, nuestro amigo infaltable: El silencio.

Sus labios ahora se tensaron en su rostro, formaron una línea inexpresiva. En realidad sentí como si ya no tuviera nada que decir salvo lo que dijo.

— Nos vemos otro día Bella… que estés bien —concluyó y comenzó a girar su cuerpo para irse.

Miré hacía el vehículo estacionado frente a mi puerta. Era un Volvo, plateado pero obviamente más moderno. Me aventuraba a pensar que era último modelo por lo lustroso y brillante que se veía.

Mientras más grande se hacía la distancia entre nosotros más afuera de mi corazón salía un sentimiento que creí oculto en lo recóndito de mí ser. Un impulso por correr hasta él me invadió. Faltaban unos diez pasos para que saliera finalmente de lo que podría llamarse "mi ante jardín" para dar con la vereda de la calle y obviamente toparse con su vehículo.

En ese minuto abrí mis labios y una inhalación corta pero necesaria se sintió.

— Quédate a almorzar —y más que una pregunta fue como una invitación con tonos de ¿Orden?, congeló sus pasos.

Se me apretaron las tripas y se me agitó la respiración, sentía el latir frenético de mi corazón en la garganta. Camine por inercia hasta su posición, cuando me sintió se giró y su mirada verde intensa sorprendida encaró la mía.

— ¿Segura? —preguntó dudativo pero deseoso podía notarlo en la expresión de sus ojos. Tal vez él podía leer o completar mis palabras pero yo podía leer la ventana de su alma: sus ojos.

— No garantizo que te guste… pero estoy bastante segura que no te enfermeras —le dije nerviosa y él sonrió.

— Me quedaré solo si tu quieres —agregó — no estás obli…—no alcanzó a terminar porque estúpidamente y comandada por la ansiedad puse mi dedo índice y anular sobre sus labios para acallarlo.

Estábamos frente a frente pero ahora más cerca que antes. Como habíamos estado la noche anterior en la feria.

— Lo sé —exclamé — Pero quiero que te quedes —y me separé de él.

Quité mis manos de sus labios, y caminé unos pasos para volver a mi "lugar" seguro. Mi corazón dejo de latir presuroso y desbocado para transformarse en algo más sosegado y constante.

Caminamos de vuelta a la casa en silencio. Entramos y Marie se desconcertó al verlo entrar a él detrás de mí pero tan pronto sus ojos expresaban interrogación sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cómplice con mi padre que trató de disimularla levantando en su mano el plato que contenía puré.

— Se enfría —Le comentó a Edward y este se acercó hasta él.

Se sentó frente a mí, esta vez no hubo un silencio incomodo entre nosotros. Conversamos como si estuviéramos poniéndonos al día, dos viejos amigos reencontrados. Marie disfruto mucho de las historias de sus primeros años de residencia, los desmayos de las aspirantes a enfermeras —los estudiantes de medicina y los de enfermería compartían algunas clases—y así pasó gran parte de la tarde.

Estábamos tomando el café y haciendo sobre mesa cuando al mirar de reojo noté como Marie estaba a punto de cerrar su ojos —hora de la siesta —pensé miré a mi padre quién también luchaba por no sucumbir a las redes de Morfeo.

Finalmente se fueron a dormir y otra vez nos quedamos solos. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y yo seguía ofreciendo café.

— ¿Otra taza?

— No gracias, sino terminaré odiándolo —exclamó y entonces su vista se concentró en la ventana — es tarde será mejor que me vaya —anunció y se levantó de la mesa.

— Nadie más que yo tuvo la culpa de lo que ocurrió esa noche… yo fui la que estuvo en el lugar y en el momento equivocado —exclamé sosteniendo aún entre mis manos la cafetera.

Mi vista estaba clavada en el negro líquido que contenía. Hubo un silencio que me pareció eterno hasta que su voz se sintió.

— Jamás bese a Jessica solo quise darle un escarmiento que al final resultó en el peor error de mi vida —mi silencio lo hizo continuar — Nada de lo que diga reparará lo que sucedió pero créeme cuando te digo que sí hubiera sabido lo que tu sentías por mi todo hubiera sido diferente —y su voz se apagó.

Se acercó hasta mí.

— Lo siento… no porque me sienta culpable de algo que yo no controle, lo que siento en el alma es no haberte dicho nunca que eras correspondida

Mis ojos se nublaron de lágrimas que no pude controlar. Era como un dolor punzante en el fondo de mi alma. Sí tan solo hubiera sido menos cobarde y como me lo había sugerido Ángela yo le hubiera dicho dos simples palabras aquella noche ese nosotros existiría y tal vez… solo tal vez… Edward hubiera sido el padre de mi hija.

* * *

**_Holas mis queridas niñas, aquí yo de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo... agradezco a cada una de ustedes por sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos y en fin por todo. Espero seguir leyendolas en los reviews... Besos a todas Liz_**


	11. Los extraños designios de cupido

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 Los extraños designios de cupido**

…_no porque me sienta culpable de algo que yo no controle, lo que siento en el alma es no haberte dicho nunca que eras correspondida_

¿Qué traté de conseguir con aquella frase?

Ni yo mismo lo sabía pero era una verdad que ya no ocultaría. Una verdad que debí decirle a ella y a mi mismo hacía mucho pero mucho tiempo atrás. Me incliné lo suficiente para que nuestros rostros quedaran pegados, su aliento tibio y su aroma a fresias me inundó por completo.

Era una sensación difícil de definir, por un lado tenía unas ganas locas de besarla y abrazarla pero por otro sabía que, para ella no era fácil un momento como este, que a pesar de que parecía bien y normal Bella aún tenía cicatrices abiertas y punzantes de aquellas que solo el tiempo y la paciencia pueden borrar.

Sin embargo no pude evitar lo que hice a continuación. Mi mano se levantó casi por inercia y le toque su rostro, acaricié sus mejillas ahora tenuemente ruborizadas por la situación del momento tal y como anhele hacerlo años atrás. Sus ojos de un chocolates más intenso ahora producto de las lágrimas estaban clavados en los míos como dos estacas incapaces de moverse desde donde se encontraban. Sin embargo, por primera vez en años, pude notar claramente lo asustada y confusa que podía sentirse una persona.

Sus labios estaban dispuestos en una sonrisa apagada y un tanto forzada. La felicidad que tal vez podía transmitir un simple gesto de su rostro representaba ahora indecisión mezclada de cierta melancolía. Tal vez, muy en el fondo ella esperó de mí este gesto hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

¡Qué tonto! ¡Qué tonto se puede llegar a ser!

— Lo siento, en verdad lo siento… jamás quise lastimarte —balbuceé juntando mi frente con la suya.

Cerré mis ojos en un atisbó de conseguir su perdón.

Entonces mi palma se detuvo cuando llegue a la delgada línea de su mentón. En aquel momento cobró vida un impulso que luchaba en mi interior: la abracé.

Su cuerpo quedo encerrado por la prisión que formaron mis brazos a su alrededor. Sé que quiso escabullirse, el movimiento reflejo de sus manos fue evidente. Estás automáticamente viajaron hasta mi pecho instalándose allí.

Era una reacción completamente sensata y esperada pero como la tomé desprevenida finalmente opto por no luchar al darse cuenta que esta vez no tenía intensión alguna de dejarla ir.

Se dejó y quitó cualquier resistencia que en un principio fraguó. Permaneció quieta pero alerta. Deje de sentir su aliento en el momento exacto que persistí en aferrarla contra mí.

Aquel abrazo que compartíamos duro están poco como la llama de una vela en la mitad de un bosque. Contrario a mi deseo más ferviente finalmente opté por separarme. Dejar de sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo contra el mío fue la sensación más extraña que hasta ahora había percibido como también lo había sido sentirla nuevamente después de tantos años de lejanía.

Ya distanciados físicamente busque su mirada como está seguía empeñada en rehuir la mía alce su rostro poniendo bajo su barbilla mis dedos. Levanté su rostro a la altura necesaria para que nuestras miradas otra vez se reencontrarán. Ese mar castaño volvió a concentrarse en mí.

— Estoy conciente que… no es el momento ni el lugar y también tengo clarísimo que mi oportunidad pereció hace tiempo pero… —congelé mis palabras, ahora fui yo quién dejo de mirarla un tanto avergonzado por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente y oportuno para haber confesado mis sentimientos cuando aún podía haber tenido una esperanza.

— ¿Pero qué? —curioseó Bella en un susurró débil pero ansioso.

Su lado imprudente estaba gobernando ahora sus sentimientos y a pesar de que sin duda me quería lejos tan lejos como yo la quería cerca algo en su interior la motivo a presionar.

Influir por una respuesta era justamente lo que estaba haciendo al mirarme de esa manera. Buscaba una respuesta en mi mirada, una respuesta que no solo necesitaba ella sino ambos.

— Me gustaría que volviéramos a ser… —exclamé reflexionando un segundo.

Y por sobre todo debía trabajar con prudencia y eso solo lo conseguiría si lograba gobernar mis ansias posponiendo mis deseos y privilegiando finalmente su bienestar.

— ¿Qué volviéramos a ser qué? —indagó intrigada.

Sus ojos grandes de por sí, ahora estaban del doble de su tamaño natural, su mirada titilaba angustia. Era tal el nivel de ansiedad que estaba demostrando con sus gestos que me hizo dudar.

Después de todo yo estaba fuera de lugar. No podía pretender que luego de diez años ella creyera que a pesar de que ambos hicimos muestras vidas, aún había un sentimiento oculto en lo más recóndito de mi ser por ella.

Me creería tan patán como aquel hombre que la había lastimado cuando yo no estaba.

— Amigos —susurre finalmente — esperaba que volviéramos… —detuve mis palabras conforme examinaba su expresión, al ver que aún sostenía la mirada sin escabullirse ni avergonzarse o incomodarse finalicé — a conocernos… otra vez —y me separé de ella dejando el espacio necesario para que recobrará su "intimidad".

Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes y su mirada se clavo en la mía. Noté como su pecho tomó un respiro casi imperceptible para alguien "normal" pero supongo que después de muchos años examinando cuerpos, aquellos gestos para mi eran un tanto más visibles que para el común de la gente.

— ¿Amigos eh? —fue lo que dijo caminando hacía el interior de la cocina.

Su lejanía fue como un golpe bajo e inequívoco que…

Acallé mis malos augurios simplemente observándola.

Un silencio nos embargó y aunque dirigió su mirada hacía la ventana, como si algo la hubiera distraído, en el fondo, yo sabía perfectamente que su mente se encontraba batallando una lucha sin cuartel.

Probablemente nos separaban unos cuantos pasos físicos pero eran los kilómetros mentales los que me preocupaban ahora. Ella… mi Bella se encontraba inmersa en un mundo muy lejano al mío. Solo confiaba que de aquel análisis esta vez yo saliera favorecido.

Sí tan solo pudiera saber lo que piensa… añoré con amargura.

¿Qué pensaba de mí, Bella?

De pronto toda mi niñez se vino de golpe y otra vez mi vida comenzó a girar en torno a ella, su figura —aún delgada —cambio por el reflejo de la adolescente descuidada y frágil que había sido mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi amor secreto.

De pronto pude verla como la chiquilla de diecisiete años, con aquella amplia y despreocupada sonrisa que la caracterizaba. Pude volver a ver ese rubor maravilloso que inundaba sus mejillas cuando alguien lograba aproximarse. Recordé cosas tan tontas como aquella vez cuando le robé aquel beso afuera de su casillero.

¡Bella si tu supieras! Reflexioné.

Bella aún sostenía la mirada hacia la nada y fue tanto tiempo que incluso pensé que era una especie de respuesta

¡Tonto! ¿Cómo ibas a creer que ella querría ser tu amiga? ¿Después de tanto tiempo?

¿Amiga?

Después de la seudo traición infantil que provocó desenlaces nefastos yo llegaba y le ofrecía ¿Amistad?

¡Tonto! Me gritó mi vocecilla interna y fue como si aquella voz se transformará de pronto en la voz de mi hermana menor. El campanilleo característico de la voz de Alice retumbó en mi mente como si estuviera allí presente entre ambos y yo estuviera sintonizando fuerte y claro la señal de sus pensamientos.

¡Tonto!

Gritó otra vez y justo cuando mi subconsciente contaba el tercero su rostro pálido como la nieve adornado solo por esos labios rojizos que hacían el contraste se voltearon hacía mí.

Su expresión era ininteligible más no sus movimientos. Su rostro se inclinó de un lado a otro y sus labios se torcieron en algo así como una disculpa.

Sus labios se abrieron lo suficiente para formar un gesto demasiado certero. Tanto que llegó sin escalas a lo más hondo de mi corazón.

— No puedo ser tu amiga —fue la primera frase que confesó y cuando yo quise entrar como un jugador, su palma tendida en el aire silencio cualquier intento.

Se acercó a mí extrañamente decidida.

— Yo…—tomó aire para evitar que su voz se quebrará — jamás deje de ser tu amiga —agregó. — Aunque lo hubiera querido jamás podría haber dejado de… —su voz se silencio en la medida en que las palabras comenzaban a revelar una esperanza.

¡Sí yo tenía una esperanza! Gemí en el fondo de mi corazón.

Sus ojos chocolates se volvieron a llena de lágrimas y una sensación de sosiego inundó mi mente y alma. Ahora fui yo quién agotó la distancia que nos separaba, sin darme cuenta estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, una sonrisa que no pude o más bien que no quería borrar se esculpió en mi rostro.

— ¿Aceptarías salir conmigo? —pregunté entre susurros.

No esperé a que me contestará para dejarme llevar por mis deseos que gritaban desgarradoramente en mi interior así que lenta y pausadamente incliné mi rostro, sus labios estaba casi rozando los suyos cuando de pronto, una realidad que felizmente yo aceptaría como parte de la mía se hizo presente.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces? —gritó Marie con los ojos cuadrados de la impresión.

Tosí para evitar reírme. Técnicamente no habíamos ni estábamos haciendo nada.

— ¿Desde cuándo espías detrás de las puertas? —reprendió Bella tratando de parecer casual.

— ¡No estaba espiando! —se defendió Marie mirándome con suspicacia.

De pronto toda la amabilidad mostrada se transformó en una cierta desconfianza. Calvo sus ojos en mí y sin quitarme la mirada de encima volvió a hablarle a su madre.

— Nunca lo hago —agregó bajando el tono de voz hasta casi transformarse en un murmullo. La niña comenzó a jugar con sus dedos sin decir ni una palabra más al respecto.

Bella la contempló.

— Y bien ¿Qué sucede? —era extraño ver a Bella en aquel rol de madre que por un minuto me quede eclipsado mirando la interacción de ambas.

Marie tomó aire y luego de observarme dirigió su mirada a su madre. Le pidió con un gesto que esta se acercará hasta ella, Bella se inclinó y noté como Marie le hablaba al oído.

Volví a toser ¡Era inevitable! Me sentía extraño estando allí frente a ellas. Tal vez debía darles un poco de privacidad. Rodé mis ojos buscando un lugar donde no me sintiera como el espía de la situación.

Justo cuando estaba por desistir de aquello apareció mi salvavidas: Charlie.

— Cariño… —su voz se apagó cuando notó que, por una parte yo seguía en su casa y por otra que Bella y su nieta estaba hablando en secreto.

Ambos hicimos una especie de ademán con el rostro.

— Creo que es hora de irme —finalmente y contrario a todo lo que yo más quería señalé.

Por mí me quedaba mucho más pero era evidente que Marie tenía cierta preferencia.

— Te acompaño a la puerta —anunció Charlie confundido.

Me despedí de Bella desde la distancia y bajo la mirada inescrutable de Marie, quién se despidió más por cortesía que por intención. Eso me provocó cierto temor. Lo último que me faltaba era ganarme la enemistad de la hija de Bella.

Sin duda no importaba cuantos años pasaran ¡No entendía a las mujeres!

Por otro lado el Desconcierto de Charlie frente a la escena que se estaba desarrollando era presumible, después de todo ya casi anochecía y yo aún permanecía en su casa, con su hija, alejándola de su nieta ¡Genial!

Fue un camino silencioso hasta que abrió la puerta principal. Cuando la abrió me despedí con un apretón de manos y entonces él me habló.

— ¿Muchos turnos? —preguntó vacilante.

No sabía bien a que iba la pregunta pero igualmente la contesté.

— No… la verdad que no, supongo que con el tiempo mi agenda se verá más completa —contesté desde el jardín.

El rostro de Charlie hizo un mohín indeciso. Me alejé de la casa tan despacio que hubieran creído que presentía algo. Saque la alarma de automóvil y tomé la perilla para abrir la puerta, de un solo movimiento la abrí y me incliné para entrar cuando sentí sus manos en mi hombro.

Me giré en un acto reflejo sintiendo sus labios sobre los míos. Con un hambre desesperada y un tanto aturdido por tener los labios de la mujer que yo consideré mi amiga por tantos años besándome que no atiné a mucho, solo a corresponderle.

— Sí… claro que saldría contigo… he esperado todos estos años para hacerlo —fue su respuesta a mi pregunta interrumpida.

* * *

**¡Holaaaaaa! Lo sé, lo sé ¡Matenme! pero no hoy. Cortito pero creo que fue bastante amorociento... porque este es puro loveeeeee bueno, que más puedo contarles ah sí ¡tengo listo otro capítulo de tabú! sip para las que no lo crean espero publicarlo pasado mañana. Como siempre gracias por leerme, por dejarme esos hermosos reviews y por agregarme como autora e historia favorita.**

**Cariños desde Chile,**

**Liz.**


End file.
